True Lovers
by SevSnape123
Summary: Harry and Cedric have been together for two years. Harry's 2nd year and Cedric's 5th year. What happens when Harry and Cedric are both part of the tournament? Summary sucks i know but story is MUCH better. Warnings: Slash and Possible MPreg and Abuse
1. Chapter 1

_Ok i have others stories that i need to update but i did get this idea and i wanted to start it, my goal is to hopefully update SOMETHING in the next week but things keep popping up and i barely had time to actually get this written._

Harry and Cedric were sitting out near the black lake, they had been told about the goblet of fire and Harry knew Cedric was debating about entering it. He was resting in Cedric's lap with Cedric's arms around his waist as the sun of the afternoon beat down on them. They had no classes and homework had been done already so they were currently enjoying each other's company.  
"Harry." Cedric said gently to his young lover.  
"Yes?" Harry asked as he looked up to meet Cedric's eyes.  
"I think I'm going to enter my name." He told him.  
"Cedric…" Harry started, he wasn't sure if he wanted him to or not. He had learned that the trial was dangerous and he didn't want to risk losing Cedric.  
"Baby, please support me." Cedric said as he ran his hand up and down Harry's leg.  
"Ok, I will." He told him, he would always support Cedric, because he knew Cedric would always support him if things he wanted to do.  
"Thank you." Cedric said as he raised Harry's chin up and pressed his lips gently against Harry's, who soon returned the kiss happily, his arms wrapping around the older Wizards neck, as Cedric moved them so Harry was laying on his back on the ground and he was over him, the kiss deepening and their tongues twirling together for a moment before Cedric took control of them kiss and he entered Harry's mouth, exploring the familiar cavern.

Harry's hands went up to thread between the strands of Cedric's hair, as they kissed, and he soon felt Cedric's hand trailing down his body, to the hem of his shirt and then the slight coldness of Cedric's hands as they went up his shirt, tracing his stomach and abs.  
"Excuse us, are we interrupting?" A voice said, causing Cedric to break the kiss and look up to see Hermione and Ron standing there.  
"You might be." Cedric told him.  
"Jeez guys, way to ruin it." Harry said as he sat up, straightening his clothes.  
"Way to make out right in front of the black lake." Ron mocked him.  
"Shut up." Harry said as he looked over at his best friends. "What do you guys need?"  
"We were coming to see if you wanted to spend time with your best friends since you haven't yet this weekend." Ron told him.  
"We see each other in class and at night." Harry told him.  
"Go spend time with your friends Harry, I was suppose to go and meet a couple other Hufflepuff students anyways. I'll see you at dinner." Cedric said, kissing Harry once more and then standing up, pulling Harry up with him.  
"Fine, I love you." Harry told him.  
"I love you to and I'll see you later." Cedric said before he started off away from the three friends.

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry who was looking at them in silence.  
"So, what do you guys want to do?" Harry asked them.  
"How about you tell us what you've been up to with Cedric." Hermione told him.  
'What's to tell, we're a normal couple." Harry told him.  
"But you've been dating for two years, and he'll be graduating this year." Hermione said. "Aren't you…worried?"  
"About what?" Harry asked. "Breaking up? Not really, we don't see each other during the summer and we're still together." Harry told her.  
"Bit this is different he won't be here next year to see." Hermione told him. "I don't want you heartbroken because of this."  
"I won't be, Cedric and I are in love and we aren't going to break up over something like that." Harry said, though he was a bit worried but he refused to let it bother him.  
"Ok enough boy talk!" Ron said. "Blimey, I'm not into guys, so can we get off the guy topic?"  
"Sorry Ron." Harry said, chuckling.  
"Oh, he's just jealous that you found someone Harry and he's only been drooling over Fleur Delacour." Hermione said, looking at Ron.  
"I have not!" He insisted. "Harry we haven't played Wizards Chess in a while, I want to go and beat you…again." He said.  
"Alright, but you only said that to change the topic off you." Harry teased.  
"I did not." Ron said, though his ears were starting to turn red like his hair.  
"Mhm, ok but let's go play." Harry said as they headed back to the common room.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived to the common room and they saw that other Gryffindors were sitting in the room, some doing homework, some playing games, and others just talking.  
"Hi Harry." Ginny said from her spot at the desk where she was getting Neville's help with her herbology assignment.  
"Hey Gin," He said, giving her a small smile as Ron and him went over to the table next to them and started to set up the game.  
"How are you and Cedric doing?" Ginny asked him, ignoring the mumbling from her brother.  
"Good, he's going to enter his name into the goblet." Harry told her.  
"Really? That's cool, Fred and George are trying to find a way to enter…they're actually upstairs in their dorm doing it now." She told him.  
"That's not going to go well for them." Harry said as he looked back at the board for the game. "But I'm not sure if I want Cedric to enter, but I'm going to support him either way." Harry told her.  
"Well that's nice to know, he's lucky to have a great boyfriend like you." Ginny told him.  
"You think so?" Harry asked.  
"Harry your turn." Ron sad, cutting Harry and Ginny's conversation short.  
"Yes i do think so, but play Wizards Chess with Ron i have to finish my homework." Ginny said as she went back to her homework while Ron and Harry played their game, while Hermione was sitting at the table next to Harry, reading a book, only paying about half attention to them.

_I hope people read and review, this chapter wasn't the best but i rewrote this about ten different times before i finally got something that worked and gave you an idea of what Harry and Cedric's relationship was like._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, i've had a chapter written for a bit but never actually got around to actually posting it. I have another chapter almost done i believe but i want to run through it one more time. I'm also debating on other couples probably a few more gay/lesbian couples along with straight ones. So give your choices but i have another one i plan on writing. This isn't going to be entirely focused on Harry and Cedric because i want to give an idea about the other people as well. So a couple of the upcoming chapters will be more focused on others. Just a bit of warning._

When dinner time came around, Harry had actually beaten Ron at Wizards Chess; once but Ron had won probably about six times to that one time. But Harry had to admit he had missed spending time with his friends.  
"I guess I have been spending too much time with Cedric compared to you guys." Harry told Ron and Hermione as they headed down the stairs to the great hall.  
"Yeah but we're glad you're happy." Hermione told him.  
"But we do miss you at times." Ron added.  
"Well, I'm going to work on spending more time with you guys. I mean with Cedric entering he has a chance to win and if he does get chosen he'll be training so I can't really be all over him." Harry told them as they entered the great hall.  
"Yeah and look he's waiting for you." Hermione told him as they looked at the Hufflepuff table.  
"I see, but I want to sit with you guys today, he'll understand." Harry said as he headed over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron as Hermione sat across from them; she had noticed Cedric getting up and heading over to them.  
"Hey Harry." Cedric said, sitting down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table.  
"Hey Ced." Harry said as he felt Cedric take his hand and interlace their fingers. "I wanted to sit with Hermione and Ron right now; I realized I have been neglecting them." Harry told him.

Cedric nodded his head in understanding as he gave both Hermione and Ron a small smile.  
"Sorry about stealing your best friend." He told him. "I'll go back to my table and let you guys have a meal together." Cedric said as he turned Harry's head and gave his lips a soft peck.  
"Ok." Harry told him as he watched Cedric stand up and head back over to his table, as others were still filing into the great hall. Harry turned back to his friends and he picked up his goblet and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Told you he'd be ok with it." Harry told them.  
"We believed you; Cedric's really sweet with you." Hermione told them as they started to eat dinner, having a bit of chatter about everything from the tournament, to classes, to crushes. Harry learned that Hermione actually sort of like Viktor Krum and Ron was still in awe about having him here.  
"Are you crushing to Ron?" Harry teased him as he looked over at his best friend.  
"No." Ron answered, but Harry and Hermione both noticed the way his ears were starting to turn red like they had earlier.  
"Are you sure Ron?" Hermione asked him.  
"Yes I am sure." He told them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione move the conversation off of Ron and they discuss their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; Mad-Eye Moody. They all agreed that something wasn't completely right about him but none of them knew what. Harry and Hermione both thought he was really strange, while Ron admit to thinking he was a bit afraid of him.  
"Dumbledore wouldn't have hired him if he was dangerous." Hermione said.  
"Yeah, but think about it, look at first year no one knew about Who-Know-Who being here until after the fact." Ron reminded her.  
"That was one time and I doubt he expected him to actually show up at the school." Hermione told him.  
"Guys, stop, every year something happens to one of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers and we are always able to help." Harry told them as he got up from the table; having finished his dinner already. "Now, I'm going to go and I'll leave you two to talk." Harry said as he headed out of the Great Hall.  
When he got out of the great hall he decided to go up to the library for a bit, it would be quiet and people wouldn't bother him there. He was still a bit unsure about Cedric entering but he wasn't going to say anything because he wanted to support him. Harry was still in thought and he didn't see anyone in front of him until he ran into them.  
"Oh sorry." Harry said, before he looked up and saw that it was Draco Malfoy. "Second thought, no I'm not." Harry said, narrowing his eyes at Draco.  
"Watch where you're going Potter." Draco snapped at him.  
"Why don't you stay out of the middle of the corridor Malfoy?"  
"Why don't you make me?" Draco asked him.  
"Ugh, I don't have time for you." Harry said as he moved to step aside him and continue walking before he was knocked forward by a hex.  
"Make time for me." Draco said smirking at him as he lowered his wand.

Harry got up from the ground and spun around to face Draco and pulled his wand.  
"Are you looking for a fight?" Harry asked him as he sent a hex toward Draco who blocked it before sending another one back at Harry.  
"I might be." Draco said.  
"Well, you got one." Harry said as he went to send another hex only to have his wand sent flying out of his hand. "What the hell?" Harry looked up to see Cedric, Hermione, and Ron standing there.  
"Break it up." Cedric said as he tucked both his and Harry's wand into his robe.  
"Stay out of this Diggory." Draco told him.  
"When you hex my boyfriend, I won't stay out of it." Cedric told him. "Now go before I hex you myself." Cedric told him.  
"What ever." Draco said as he put his wand away and stormed off.  
"Can I have my wand back Cedric?" Harry asked him once Malfoy was gone.  
"What made Malfoy attack you?" Hermione asked, as Cedric gave him his wand back.  
"I ran into him by accident." Harry said as he put his wand away.

Harry looked around when he realized that Ron had disappeared on them.  
"That's weird, where did Ron go?" Harry questioned as he felt Cedric's arms go around his waist.  
"I'm not sure; he was here a minute ago, or at least when we found you." Hermione said, glancing around, to see if he was able to find him.  
"That's strange." Harry said.  
"I'm sure he'll show up." Cedric said as he rested his chin on the top of Harry's head.  
"Probably." Harry told them as he pulled himself away from Cedric's arms.  
"What's wrong babe?" Cedric asked him.  
"Nothing." Harry told him. "I'm just going to continue to where I was headed before I was interrupted by Malfoy." Harry told him.  
"Where were you going?" Cedric asked curiously.  
"Just somewhere to think a bit." Harry told him.  
"Elaborate?"  
"The library." Harry said before he started off toward the library without another word.

Hermione looked over at Cedric who was a bit shock at the exchange between him and Harry. She knew there was something bothering her best friend but she wasn't sure what.  
"Want me to try talking to him?" Hermione asked.  
"I doubt it'll work." Cedric told him.  
"I'm sure I could figure out what's wrong. We both know something is bothering him and he's doing this to hide it." Hermione told him.  
"I guess, I just wish he'd talk to me, he never hides things from me."  
"Exactly, it might be something that he's afraid of telling you, I'll go see what I can do." Hermione said. "I'll find you later and tell you or I'll have him come find you." Hermione promised.  
"Ok, thanks Hermione, I'm just worried about him." Cedric told her.  
"I know you are which is why I said I'd find out," Hermione told him.  
"Thanks Hermione." Cedric said as he watched one of his boyfriend's best friends walk off toward the library before he started off toward the doors to go outside for a bit.

_Pleae review and make sure to give me ideas of others pairings that you want to see, i can't promise they will be in it but they are welcome to give me ideas. I have a list of pairings i'll use if no one gives me any but i want my readers opinions on what they like. Next chapter will be up ASAP :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, this was mostly written and i finished it a little bit ago and decided i'd give you guys another chapter. (: Also, i think the next chapter will switch off of Harry and Cedric for a bit. Also I may add MPreg to this, but i'm hoping that won't lose me readers because i know some people aren't for it. But that's not set in stone or anything YET. I will admit i am sort of aiming a bit more toward it so i figured i'd give that a warning now because i am thinking about it. Also, many characters may be OC but that is basically the point so don't freak out if you see them acting how you know they wouldn't act._

Hermione made her way to the library and found Harry sitting in a chair, in the corner of the library, a book in his lap but she knew just looking at him he wasn't even reading it. She went over and sat down in a chair next to him.  
"Harry?" Hermione said reaching out and shaking his shoulder.  
"Huh?" He asked, looking up at her.  
"Can we talk?" She asked him.  
"I guess, about what?"  
"Cedric, he's worried that something's bothering you and just looking at you, I can tell something is as well." She told him.  
"It's stupid." He told her.  
"I doubt it, talk to me Harry." She told him. "Please."  
"I'm worried about Cedric entering the tournament. I mean I know he wants to and I'm going to support him because I know he'd support me in my choices but…I don't know." He said quietly. "I told you it was stupid."  
"No, it's not." Hermione told him. "You're concerned; there is nothing wrong with that." Hermione told him.  
"But I told him I'd support him, he'll be upset if he knows I'm not sure." Harry told her. "You can't tell him I'm worried." Harry said.

Hermione nodded her head slowly in understanding as she looked at her friend.  
"I won't say anything to him, but maybe you should tell him that you support him but you're also worried about him?" Hermione suggested.  
"I guess, but I've already told him I supported him, wouldn't he be curious why I'm telling him now that I'm worried for him?"  
"He might, but Harry, hiding things even what you think might be stupid isn't the best idea, Cedric really does love you and he wants you to be honest with him." Hermione told him.  
"I know, but…I'm so confused." Harry said.  
"Just talk to him Harry, what's the worse that could happen?" She asked him.  
"I guess, I'll go talk to him now." Harry told her. "I'll tell him that I do support him but I am a bit concerned as well." Harry said as he sat the book on the shelf next to him and got up from the chair.  
"Ok." Hermione said as she watched him leave.

Harry made his way to the Hufflepuff portrait and he saw Susan Bones, a girl in his year outside with a few other Hufflepuffs.  
"Hey Harry." Susan said when she saw him.  
"Hey Susan, do you know if Cedric is inside?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, I'll go get him." She told him as she opened the portrait and headed inside while Harry waited outside, leaning against the wall.  
"Hey baby." Cedric said, coming out of the portrait.  
"Hey Ced." Harry said as he moved over to allow Cedric to pull him into a hug which he happily leaned into.  
"Are you better now?" Cedric asked, softly in his ear.  
"Yeah, I'm just a bit unsure." Harry said.  
"About?"  
"You competing, I support you I really do but…I'm still worried." Harry told him quietly.  
"I'll be fine Harry; I have something that will make me ok." He told him.  
"What?" Harry asked looking at him.  
"You, you are the one thing that will keep me sure I'll keep myself safe." He told him as he pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead.  
"I don't care what the thing is, as long as you are." Harry told him as he pressed a light kiss to Cedric's lips.

Harry and Cedric soon left the hallway and started down to the front entrance before they opened the door and they started out. Harry chuckled and pulled his hand away from Cedric and ran off in front of him, laughing as he heard Cedric coming up behind him. He got to the grass before he felt Cedric's hands around his waist and lifting him up in the air and spinning him around.  
"Thought you'd get away?" Cedric asked as he sat Harry back to his feet.  
"Maybe." Harry said as he interlaced his hand with Cedric's and they continued back down to the black lake where Cedric sat down and pulled Harry straight into his lap. "Did you or Hermione ever figure out where Ron went?" Harry asked him.  
"No, we don't know where he went. But he'll probably show up." Cedric told him.  
"Yeah probably." Harry said as he rested his head on Cedric's shoulder.  
"What did Hermione say to you, if i may ask. That had you come talk to me?" Cedric asked him.  
"She told me, that you loved me and want me to be honest with you, no matter how stupid i think something is." Harry told him.  
"Well, she's right." Cedric told him. "Never be afraid to come talk to me about something, i don't care what it is, i love you and nothing will change that." He told him.

Harry gave a small smile and he wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck.  
"I'm glad to know that." He told him.  
"So am i." Cedric said as he pressed his lips to Harry's and moved them so Harry was lying on the grass and Cedric was on top of him, their lips moving in time with eachother. Harry opened his mouth without having to be asked and he met Cedric's tongue as it entered his mouth. He gave a small shiver when he felt Cedric's slightly cold hand go under his shirt and rub his stomach gently. Harry ran his hands through Cedric's hair as they kissed and he gave a small whine when Cedric broke it but gave a small moan when he felt his boyfriend's lips on his neck, sucking gently on the skin.  
"C-Cedric..." Harry moaned softly as he turned his head to the side to give the older boy more access to his neck.  
"Hmm?" Cedric mumbled out as he bit down gently on Harry's neck, making a small lovebite, before he used his tongue to sooth the small mark. He moved back up so he was face to face wiith Harry, he knew Harry had been enjoying that and he pressed his lips to Harry's once again as he ran his hands up and down Harry's sides.

_Please Review, and i'll start working on the next chapter and maybe i'll get it up in a couple days, also a new pairing will probably be introduced in the next chapter. I'm not quite sure yet though._


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok i had meant to get this done sooner but i honestly kept rewriting this many times and finally got something that i enjoyed. This moves onto another couple, probably one you wouldn't have expected but i decided to show you another couple. The next chapter will probably skip ahead just a bit, probably to the goblet, i haven't decided yet._

After he had heard what had happened to Harry, Ron had turned and left without a word. He had gone in the direction that the Slytherin boy had went and he saw him walking down the corridor. Ron silently made his way up behind him and he grabbed the boys arm and instantly pushed him into the first room he saw that was empty; a classroom. Draco stumbled forward, not expecting to be pushed into a room. He turned around and came face to face with Ron.  
"What the hell?" Draco asked.  
"Why did you hex Harry?"  
"Because the prat ran into me." Draco replied. "And i didn't seriously hurt him."  
"That is besides the point and you know it." Ron told him as he stared at the boy. "You had no damn right hexing him and you know it. I told you before not to." Ron said.  
"Oh come off it, i said i wouldn't hurt him and i didn't." Draco said.  
"Draco, that is besides the point, i asked you to lay off." Ron told him.  
"You asked me to lay off, that doesn't mean i will." Draco said. "You know it would raise questions if i just suddenly didn't say or do anything to him."  
"Then insult him...with in reason." Ron said. "But don't hex him."  
"Alright...i'm sorry." Draco said.

Ron moved forward and pulled the boy into his arms.  
"I believe that you are." Ron said, kissing the boys temple. "And i wouldn't be snogging you if i didn't believe you." Ron said.  
"True, to bad it's only behind close doors." Draco said as he leaned his head up and pressed his lips to Ron's.  
"Mhm." Ron said into the kiss as he hoisted Draco up onto a desk. "But at least it's something." Ron said as he kissed Draco again.  
"Mm-mm...yes...mainly because i'd be afraid to know my father's reaction if he knew." Draco siad, wrapping his arms around the older boys neck as Ron deepened moved to suck at his neck, but being careful not to cause any marks. "No marks." Draco said, giving a small moan.  
"I know, i'm being careful." Ron said as he moved back up to claim Draco's lips in another kiss, before he traced his tongue against Draco's lips and gaining entrance to his mouth as he met Draco's tongue with his own. Draco's legs wrapped around the red head's waist and pulled him down on top of him as he laid back on the desk.  
"I love you." Draco said against Ron's lips.  
"I love you to." Ron said as he ran his fingers through Draco's hair.

Ron pulled up away from Draco and held a hand out to the blonde and pulled him up to stand as well. Draco and Ron never got to spend that much time together and both hated it but they tried to spend as much time as they could together. Draco wrapped his arms around Ron's neck again, as Ron's arms went around his waist. They were a happy pair and both were somtimes jealous of the fact that Cedric and Harry could be open and they couldn't. They also knew the fact they both refused to admit to anyone other then each other that they were actually into men caused problems as well.  
"You know something?" Ron asked.  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm thinking back to the day we both admit we both liked eachother." Ron told him.  
"Oh, i remember that." Draco said smiling a bit.  
"Me to, if i recall it was last year...actually after Hermione had punched you." Ron said.  
"That girl as got quite a punch." Draco said, wincing at the memory.  
"Yeah, she can be a bit scary when she's mad. But...it was after that, later that night actually...i was out walking around, without Harry and Hermione and i recall you had snuck into the room of requirements. I had followed you and found you crying which had honestly surprised me and then i learned about your father and how he had a temper and sometimes you got caught in the middle of it." Ron said.  
"And Hermione hitting me caused me to get scared....which if anyone had seen they would have died of shock." Draco finished.  
"Exactly." Ron said.

Draco gave a small sigh of content as he hugged Ron tighter, smiling when he felt Ron's arms tighten around his waist.  
"Aren't Harry and Hermione going to wonder where you are?" Draco asked.  
"Probably, but they always wonder where i disappear to when i'm with you. I'll make up some excuse." Ron told him. "What about you? Aren't Pansy, Crabbe and Goyal going to wonder?"  
"Yeah, but i'll tell them i'm doing stuff for myself and they need to stay out of it." Draco said.  
"Well, that's one way to do it." Ron chuckled.  
"Well, you see how i act around other people...it's believable." Draco told him.  
"Yeah, baby, i know it is." Ron told him as he kissed the boy's temple again. "Maybe eventually we'll be able to show them this sweet and caring Draco." Ron told him.  
"Maybe." Draco said. "But i don't see it happening." He said honestly.  
"You never know." Ron told him as he moved to run his fingers softly through Draco's hair again as the two of them just enjoyed each other's company for the time being.

_Alright, pleaes review guys, i got a lot of reviews for the first few chapters and i am really happy about that and i hope to see more of them. The next chapter will hopefully be up sooner but i won't be putting an exact time because i don't know when i'll be able to get it up._


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, i know it's been a bit of time but i have finally gotten this chapter written. This skips ahead to the night the Champions are choosen. I was actually watching the fourth Harry Potter movie as i was writing this so i basically copied the lines from the movie into this chapter. I will work on the next chapter, i'm debating on having it be a bit more Cedric/Harry centered. Maybe Cedric thinking Harry had someone put his name into the goblet or something. It's still up for debate so feel free to give me ideas._

When the day came that the students were learning the three chosen for the Goblet of Fire. Harry was found sitting at the black lake by himself since Cedric was hanging out with other Seventh years from Hogwarts. Harry laid back on the grass staring up at the sky. He was thinking about how he knew Cedric hoped he got chosen but at the same time Harry didn't want him to be. Harry sighed as he folded hi arms behind his head enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face. He was thinking about how Cedric and him spent a lot of time around here talking. Cedric had learned about Sirius and how he had offered Harry a home once he was free of charges. Cedric had said he'd help Harry get him free, so he could have a family that cared about him. Since the Dursleys which Cedric also knew about didn't like Harry at all.

Harry about jumped out of his skin when someone said his name again and was right near his head.  
"Bloody Hell!" Harry said as he turned to see Ginny laying next to his head.  
"You were really out of it. I was saying your name for like a minute before i came closer." She informed him.  
"Are you serious?" Harry asked as he sat up.  
"Yeah, what were you think about?"  
"Cedric." Harry told her.  
"Aww, speaking how him. Where is he?" She asked him.  
"With other seventh years, probably discussing the Goblet of Fire and what not." Harry told her.  
"That's slightly understandable. So you've been out here by yourself all morning?" Ginny asked.  
"Mhm, since early morning." Harry said.  
"How early exactly?" Ginny asked.  
"Between six and seven probably." Harry answered her.  
"It's like noon. You've been out here for five or six hours?"  
"Yeah, problem with that?" Harry asked.  
"No, just a bit surprising i guess." Ginny told him.  
"How so?"  
"Just, setting out here for so long by yourself." Ginny started. "It's not something most people do."  
"Since when do i do things most people do?" Harry asked her.  
"True." Ginny said with a nod.

Harry and Ginny made their way back inside after Ginny got Harry to go in and eat lunch since he hadn't ate yet that day. When they made their way into the great hall Harry glanced at the Hufflepuff table and saw Cedric talking with a few other Seventh years from his house/ Harrry made his way to sit between Ron and Hermione and Ginny took a seat next to George on the other side of the table, and Fred was sitting on the other side of George and they were still complaining a bit about not being able to get into the Goblet.  
"Where have you've been?" Hermione suddenly asked.  
"Oh, i was out near the black lake thinking." Harry told her.  
"All morning?" Ron asked him.  
"Yeah....why is that a bad thing?" Harry asked as he took a sip of his drink.  
"No, we were just wondering." Ron told him as they all started to dish up their plates with food.

Harry soon got into different conversations with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins that he didn't really worry about Cedric or the goblet. As people started to clear out, Harry, Hermione and Ginny all stayed back as the three Weasley boys left. Harry was talking to Hermione and Ginny about boys, since Harry was a guy that was into that topic. Harry felt arms go around his shoulders and he looked up to see Cedric.  
"Hey Ced." Harry said.  
"Hey baby." Cedric said as he leaned down and kissed the top of Harry's head.  
"Would you like us to leave you alone?" Hermione asked them.  
"No, you can stay." Harry told them.  
"Does that mean i have to share you now?" Cedric asked. "You were with your friends all morning."  
"Actually no i wasn't." Harry told him.  
"He was out by the lake all morning, he even skipped breakfast." Ginny told Cedric.  
"Oh? Why was that?" Cedric asked as he looked at Harry.  
"I was thinking."  
"About?" Cedric pressed.  
"Cedric i love you but stop being nosey." Harry said, causing Hermione and Ginny to both giggle a bit.  
"I'm just curious what my boyfriend was doing." Cedric told him.  
"I was thinking." Harry told him again.  
"I know that, about what?" Cedric asked.  
"You." Harry said finally.

Cedric just nodded his head as he sat down besides Harry on the bench and rested his hand on the Gryffindor's hip.  
"What were you doing?" Harry asked him.  
"Just hanging out, discussing the tournament." Cedric told him.  
"We'll learn who the winners tonight." Harry reminded him.  
"I know, i can't wait." Cedric told him, missing the worry look that crossed Harry's face.  
"I bet but many people pot their names in and each school only has one champion." Harry told him.  
"I know." Cedric said.

When night came and everyone was seated in the great hall waiting. Harry was seated with his friends while Cedric was seated with the other seventh year students. Dumbledore made his way up to the goblet.  
"Now the time you've all been waiting for." He told them as he went up to the goblet. After a few seconds a slip of paper flew out for him to grab. "The Durmstrung Champion is Viktor Krum." He said, Viktor made his way down as people from his school cheered for him. Dumbledore made his way back to the Goblet as another slip of paper flew out. "The champion of Beauxbatons...is Fleur Delacour."

Once again, people cheered, this time from her school as she made her way down to Dumbledore before making her way to the door that Viktor had went to.

Harry bit his lip as he waited with great worry. All that was left was the Hogwarts Champion. He bit his lip as the piece of paper came out.  
"The Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory!" Harry almost could feel his stomach flip as he watched Cedric get up and make his way to Dumbledore as people cheered for him. "We now have our three champions." Dumbledore said after the cheering died down. "But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champion...this vessel of victory....The Triwizard Cup!" He said as he pointed at the cup.

Everyone cheered again as the cup was shown. When the Goblet started to swish again, a sign a name was getting ready to come out, everyone silenced down and turned to face the cup and Dumbledore reached up and grabbed the slip of paper that had flew out.  
"Harry Potter." He said more quiet. "Harry Potter?" He said louder as he looked for Harry. Harry was just surprised now and was trying to hide behind Dean. Hagrid was just shaking his head and murmuring no over and over. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore roared and Hermione finally got Harry to stand up and pushed him out toward Dumbledore. Harry was completely confused. He hadn't even wanted Cedric in and now he was. Harry could hear people commenting but he just tried to ignore them as he went to join the others. Cedric gave a confused look as he saw his boyfriend come into the room but didn't get a word out before the adults came into the room.

Dumbledore went over toward Harry and grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall.  
"Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"  
"No sir." Harry told him.  
"Did you ask one of the older students...to do it for you?" Dumbledore asked, sending a quick glance at Cedric.  
"No sir." Harry repeated.  
'You're absolutely sure?" Dumbledore asked him.  
"Yes, yes sir." Harry told him.  
"But of course he is lying." Madam Maxine said as she made her way over to them.  
'The hell he is, the Goblet of fire is an exceptionally magically object. Only an exceptionally powered confurus Charm could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year." Mad-Eye said.  
"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-Eye." Karkaroff said.  
"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff, perhaps you remember." Mad-Eye told him.  
'This doesn't help Alastor." Dumbledore said as he went over to Crouch.

Harry moved over toward Cedric, interlacing their fingers together. Cedric didn't make much notice to Harry as Dumbledore continued talking to Barty Crouch.  
"Leave this to you Barty." Dumbledore said.  
"The rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire consitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter has no choice. He is, as of tonight a Triwizard Champion." Barty said. Harry just swallowed and moved a bit closer to Cedric as all the adults in the room turned to face him.

_Ok, please read and review, i am getting many great reviews from people and they are great. I love them all and they make me want to try and write more for you guys. I'll probably have the fight between Harry and Ron happen, i haven't completely decided yet. I'm trying to keep the plot similar with my own little twists and turns so what happened in the movie could happen exactly or i could have it be changed up a bit. I will work on the next chapter ASAP. So please review, i love getting feed back from you guys (:_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok, so how many of you love me? I'm updating this again TODAY, i'm like really on a roll with this story and i'm loving it. I know i have other stories that have to get updated but nothing is coming to me for them D: but at least i'm working on one story. Though this will hopefully be the last story i start until i get the other one's finished. I have other stories on another fanfiction site that need to get updated and one of them i said i was going to work on by tomorrow. I have part of the next chapter for this story started but i don't know if i'm going to get it done or not. I'll try to get my other story updated tomorrow and work on the next chapter for this during the weekend. After that i'm going to force myself to get something at least started for another one of my stories on here. This chapter is sort of sad in a way but i promise it'll get better hopefully in the next chapter or two, depends on my characters and how they decide they want to work with me._

After the three or now four champions are allowed to leave, Cedric grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the nearest classroom and placed a silencing charm on the door before turning to face Harry who's standing there, his hands in his pockets, lost in his own thoughts.  
"Who did you get to do it for you? Because I certainly know it wasn't me and Dumbledore put an aging line around it and you could not do it yourself." Cedric told him.  
"I didn't get anyone to do it." Harry told him.  
"Oh so someone just placed your name in the Goblet?" Cedric asked, he had never spoken to Harry this way and he wasn't even feeling remorse as he did right now.  
"Yes, Cedric I didn't have anyone do it." Harry insisted to him.  
"I don't know if I believe you." Cedric told him with a small shake of his head.  
"Cedric…" Harry said, his green eyes filled with hurt. "Why would I find someone to put my name in when I didn't even want you to do it?" Harry asked him.  
"Exactly, you didn't want me to, you were hoping it was you instead."  
"No!" Harry told him, his eyes filling with tears. "I don't want this."  
"You're always getting attention, you love it and you know it." Cedric said, staring right at the younger boy.  
"No I don't, you know I don't. I hate being the boy-who-lived and everything. I want to be a normal person, not someone that everyone knows." Harry told him.

Cedric just shook his head as he turned on his heel and went over to the door and opened it, canceling the spell.  
"What ever Harry." Cedric said as he opened the door and stepped outside of it and walked away from him.  
"Cedric!" Harry said, his tears escaping as he ended up on the floor, his legs curled under him as his head lowered and his tears falling down his cheeks as he bit his lip to muffle any sobs that might escape. He could not believe that Cedric did not believe him; he hadn't wanted to be in the tournament. He wanted Cedric to believe him but he had basically just called him a liar and hadn't listened to him. Harry looked up when he heard people walking along the corridor and he pushed himself up and he moved to get out of sight of the door.  
"Potter is a champion, no figure he'd find a way to get the attention on him." Harry heard Pansy Parkinson say to someone.  
"Yeah, he's always getting attention." Draco Malfoy said and Harry bit his lip, this time not just to keep himself silent as a few tears still escaped but to keep from going out and hexing the two of them into next month.  
"Yeah, and they were both chosen as well." Pansy said as they walked away, their voices getting quieter and quieter until they were no longer in distance of Harry.

Harry sniffled and pulled his wand out and placed a glamour on his face to hide any signs of crying as he made his way out of the classroom and started up toward the Gryffindor Common Room, he could feel people watching him but he forced himself to ignore them as he said the password to the portrait and stepped inside. He didn't even say anything to anyone in the common room as he made his way up to his dorm where he was glad to see no one was there. He pulled his robe off and Gryffindor tie and tossed them onto his trunk so he was now only in his jeans and his shirt and shoes as he laid down on his bed and shut the curtains around him so he was concealed in darkness. He put a silencing charm around his bed as he buried his face into his pillow again and let more tears fall as he bit his pillow to muffle his sounds, a silencing charm or not he hated he was alone, he wanted Cedric.

Harry eventually cried himself to sleep, it wasn't restful or anything but he was sleeping, dried tear tracks on his cheeks and his glasses were askew on his face and had no idea the other fourth year boys were coming upstairs. Ron made his way over to Harry's bed and quietly opening the curtains to Harry's bed. He was jealous of his friend but after seeing the way Harry looked he sort of lost his jealously and concerned came out. He lightly pulled Harry's glasses off and placed them on Harry's side table and pulled the blankets out from under the boy and pulled them up over him with a small sigh. He closed the curtains and started to get ready for bed with Neville, Dean, and Seamus who were giving him questioning looks about Harry.  
"He's asleep." Ron told them as he pulled his sleep shirt over his head and sat down on his bed.  
"Oh, alright…" Neville said as they all laid down on their beds and turned the lights off.

Ron didn't go to sleep right away; he was torn between being mad and jealous at Harry and being concerned about the younger boy. He hadn't remembered Harry being this upset about something like this before and he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Ron eventually allowed himself to fall into a light sleep and he slept through the night with no dreams. Harry on the other hand was not in a calm sleep, he tossed and he turned through the night but thankfully the silencing spell he had placed around his bed kept him from waking anyone up. He woke up around early morning, using his wand and learning it was about three am. He sighed as he pulled his legs to his chest as he curled himself into a ball. His mind went back to Cedric and tears once again filled his eyes, he couldn't believe that Cedric hadn't believed him. He knew he always seemed to get into trouble but he was like a magnet for it. Harry hated all the attention he got and Cedric knew that. Harry wrapped his arms around himself more, realizing now he didn't have his glasses on and he was covered up. He didn't remember doing that at all and slowly opened up the curtains and saw that all his dorm mates were in the room and asleep. Harry knowing he probably wasn't going to get anymore sleep that night reached over to the end table and plucked his glasses onto his nose and carefully stepped out of bed and went to grab clothes from his trunk. He quietly changed, stopping when ever he heard movement from any of the other beds. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and the map he got from Fred and George and quietly headed out of the room.

Harry made his way out of the common room and to the grand staircase as he made his way down, moving quietly as and swiftly underneath the cloak. He wasn't sure where he was going to go but he was watching the map for signs of people coming around. He easily made his way through the castle to the front entrance and opened the doors to the grounds. He shivered a bit from the cool breeze and was glad he had put on a sweater. He silently made his way through the grounds, toward the black lake. He got halfway there before he stopped. That was his and Cedric's place, he turned and started away from it before he turned, he wanted to be near something that reminded him of Cedric, the sweet and caring one. Not the one he had seen last night. He pulled his cloak off, looking up at the moon as it shined down. He knew he could get in trouble for being out here but he wanted to just be alone for the time being. He looked out over the black lake, as he wrapped his arms around him even more his only though being Cedric.  
"Why don't you believe me Ced?" Harry said in a whisper, he was mainly talking to himself. "I thought, no I know you know me better then that." Harry said as he wiped tears that welled in his eyes. He knew he'd been doing a lot and anyone who saw would take advantage of it but he missed the elder boy. "I want to be in your arms, not separated from you like this." Harry was so far into his thoughts he didn't know anyone was behind him.  
"You know talking to yourself is a sign of insanity."

_Alright, there you go another chapter, it's sort of sad because of the fight but i'm sure things will get better. So please review, i love seeing reviews from my readers. It at least tells me that people are reading it and enjoying it. But now a few questions for you guys that i would love to see guesses for in your reviews._

_1) Who do you think is out there at 3 am with Harry?_

_2) Do you think Ron's jealousy will make him hurt Harry?_

_3) Do you think Cedric will realize how harsh he was being to Harry?_

_4) Do you think Ron/Draco will ever come out about their relationship?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok i've offically lost interest in most of my others stories and am officially having a blash writing this one. I have another story that i was suppose to update tonight but i sort of forgot and have been working on an update for this. This one is longer but it's basically because Cedric seems to have decided he doesn't want to work with me here. But i'm sure this chapter will be loved none the less._

Harry spun around to face the voice, and he was surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing there alone.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked as he turned his back onto Draco.  
"I don't want anything." Draco said as he slowly made his way over to Harry and sat down next to him.  
"If you want to hex me just do it and get it over with." Harry told him.  
"I don't want to hex you."  
"Ok, then insult me all you want." Harry told him as he picked up a small stone from the grass and skipped it across the black lake.  
"I'm not going to do anything to you." Draco said.  
"Really? I don't believe you Malfoy; you always do something to me."  
"Well i'm not going to now." Draco told him. "Can i ask you something though?"  
"If you must." Harry said with a sigh.  
"Why are you out here alone?"  
"Excuse me? Are you concerned?" Harry asked as he turned to look at Draco.  
"Umm..." Draco said. "No, why would i care Potter?" Draco asked.  
"Because your asking me what's wrong." Harry told him.  
"Actually i asked why you were out here alone." Draco told him. "I mean normally you have Diggory, Granger or one of the Weasley's with you." Draco told him.  
"Ron always seem to disappeaer on me, Hermione and Ginny are normally off doing stuff and Cedric hates me." Harry admit quietly.

Draco raised an eyebrow. Harrry was more alone then Draco expected. They always seemed to be together.  
"Interesting...It always seems like you're together." Draco murmured.  
"I know, though Ron lately disappears, Hermione and Ginny are have started to hang out more since Cedric and me are normally together..." Harry told him before he suddenly stopped. "Wait, why the hell am i telling you this?"  
"I don't know, maybe because i'm not being mean and you forgot who you were talking to?" Draco suggested.  
"Why are you being nice Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
"I'm capable of being nice."Draco told him.  
"Sure." Harry said with a scuff.  
"I am." Draco insisted. "I'm doing it right now." Draco pointed out.  
"Wow, once." Harry said sarcastically.  
"I'm nicer then you think." Draco said, he was tempted to blurt out how he was snogging Harry's best friend but he wasn't about to risk his father finding out so he skipped that idea.  
"I fine that hard to believe." Harry told him.  
"You'll see." Draco said, he wasn't sure when Harry would learn but he'd make him see.  
"Mhm." Harry murmured. "Prove it."  
"How?" Draco asked.  
"Don't hex or insult me at all today." Harry told him.  
"Deal." Draco said easily. "Just one condition. And it's reasonable."  
"Ok, what?"  
"You can't say anything purposely mean to me either." Draco told him.  
"That's fair." Harry told him. "If you do say something, i will and it'll show you aren't nice." Harry warned him.  
"Alright, we got a deal then." Draco said.

Draco rose from the ground and said he had to get back to his dorm, before people woke up and noticed he was gone. Harry had nodded and wached him go before he turned back to the lake. He looked up at the sky as he laid back in the grass with his arms behind his head. Harry's eyes eventually shut again and he was once against asleep. Harry woke up again as the sun was coming up. He looked around as he sat with a stretch. He fixed his glasses and he slowly rose to stand as he picked up his invisiblilty cloak and the map and started back up toward the school and to Gryffindor towaeer. He didn't run into anyone and when he got to the portrait, he murmured the password and headed upstairs to his dorm. He could hear a few students moving around in their dorms and when he entered his dorm he could see that the boys in his were were slowly moving around.  
"Morning Harry." Neville said to him as he entered.  
"Neville." Harry replied, to at least show he was listening.  
"Where were you?" Ron asked looking at the other boy.  
"I was out by the lake, i sort of dozed off."  
"You were in here when we went to bed." Ron informed him.  
"I was up around three and went out. I only came in to put stuff away." Harry murmured as he put the stuff back in his trunk and then turned and headed out of the dorm, it was clear he was upset about something.  
"What do you think is wrong with him?" Seamus asked.  
'I'm not sure...but what ever it is, he had cried himself to sleep about last night." Ron told him.  
"He did what?" deamn asked.  
"Cried himself to sleep." Ron repeated.  
'Why?" Neville asked.  
'"I don't know, i wonder if Cedric does." Ron said as he pulled his shoes on. "I'm going to go and try to talk to him." Ron said as he headed out of the common room.

Ron made his way to the Hufflepuff portrait and he was lucky enough to run into Cedric as he came out.  
"Cedric can i talk to you?" Ron asked the elder boy.  
'What's up Ron?"  
"Do you know what's up with Harry?" Ron asked.  
"Nope." Cedric said as he started to walk away.  
"Don't you even want to know why i'm concerned?" Ron asked him curiously.  
"To be honest, not really." Cedric told him, not noticing the younger bo's shocked look.  
"Why? He's your boyfriend!" Ron told him.  
"That may change because i don't like dating someone who only wants attention."  
"Why do you mean?" Ron asked him, a bit confused.  
"The goblet. His name coming out of it. He wanted attention and that's what he's getting." Cedric told him.  
"Harry hates this attention, he always has and you know that. And you know that he didn't even want you to enter the tournament because he knew it was dangerous." Ron told him, his temper showing. "And what ever is wrong with him, caused him to cry himself to sleep last night but i guess you could care less about him. I think you're just jealous you can't do this on your own." Ron growled as he turned and stormed away from Cedric, leaving the elder boy standing there speechless.

_Ok so Ron has decided to get involved and he made the stupid Cedric speechless. Maybe Cedric will get some common sense? We shall wait and see. Also i don't want to sound picky when i ask for reviews because i really don't want to sound mean but when you review please TRY to put a bit more then it was a good chapter or something. Give me your opinion on the chapter and maybe what you'd like to see happen or what you think is going to happen. Or if i have questions at the end of the chapter like the last chapter maybe answer them or something. But either way i love the reviews i get from people because they show me that people are at least reading it and enjoying it._


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok, this chapter is probably one of my longer ones, it is roughly...4 pages on word and i added in a bit more feeling i hope. This is Cedric and Harry based mainly because Cedric decided that he's afraid of Ron and went to fix things._

**Warnings:** Sex (if you don't like please do not read)

Cedric just stood there for a few minutes after Ron walked away. Ron's words were echoing in his head, Harry did hate attention that he got and he had been worried about Cedric entering from the beginning.  
"I am an idiot." Cedric said to himself. He needed to find Harry and try to make things right. Cedric took off in the direction Ron had went, easily caught up to him and grabbed the red-head's arm.  
"What do you want Diggory?" Ron asked, clearly still mad at the older boy.  
"Where's Harry?"  
"I don't know, he left earlier after dropping stuff off in the dorm." Ron told him.  
"Where would he go?" Cedric asked, before he got an idea. "Wait, I know where he might be." Cedric said before jogging past Ron. He hoped his idea was right.

Harry was sitting out by the lake, he knew he had classes that day but he didn't plan on going. He was currently staring out across the lake.  
"Harry!" Harry's head shot up at the voice he knew that voice. Ha turned around to see Cedric running across the grass to him. Harry didn't say as he turned back to the lake, he didn't want to be hurt again by being called a liar. "Harry. I'm so sorry." Cedric said, lightly grabbing Harry's arm and turning him around. Harry looked down; he was a bit surprise by Cedric's apology.  
"You didn't believe me." Harry said quietly, surprising Cedric at how meek he sounded.  
"I know, and I am so sorry" Cedric told him. "I wasn't thinking. I was an idiot." Cedric told him as he gently raised Harry's chin so he could looked into his eyes. He gave a small frown as he saw tears filling Harry's emerald green eyes. "Baby, don't cry." Cedric said softly as he gently wiped a tear from Harry's cheek.

Harry buried his face into Cedric's chest as his body shook lightly with sobs. Cedric's arms went around the boy and held him tight as he lowered them to the ground and pulled Harry into his lap, holding him close.  
"Shh, baby its ok." Cedric soothed gently as he held him close, rubbing his back. Cedric hated himself for putting the boy in such distress over nothing. Harry was a mess as he cried into Cedric's chest, as much as he hated being called a liar; he loved Cedric and was just happy to have him back. Cedric was whispering soothing words into Harry's ear along with apologies.  
"It's ok, just don't do it again." Harry told him.  
""Never baby, never again." Cedric promised as he wiped at Harry's eyes.  
"I love you." Harry told him.  
'I love you too." Cedric told him. "More then anything." Cedric said before he pressed his lips to Harry's, pouring ever ounce of love into the kiss as he could and felt relived when he felt Harry return it. Cedric shifted them so Harry was lying on the grass and Cedric was laying over him, the kiss never breaking.

Harry tangled his hands into Cedric's hair as they kissed, Cedric finally it and moving to kiss down Harry's neck, sucking lightly on the skin, smiling against the skin when he heard Harry moan. Cedric trailed his hands down Harry's side and up under Harry's shirt, massaging the skin gently as Cedric nibbled lightly around Harry's neck.  
"Mm-mm Cedric." Harry moaned. Cedric smirked and gently bit down as he sucked harder making a mark on Harry's neck.  
"Marked, now you're mine." Cedric told him.  
"I always was." Harry said before starting another kiss which Cedric happily returned.

Harry wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck as he played with the hair at the base of his neck.  
"Harry." Cedric said breaking the kiss. "We have class." Cedric told him.  
""I want to stay with you today." Harry told him. "Please?" Harry begged him.  
"Fine, only because I want to stay with you as well." Cedric told him as he kissed Harry's forehead.  
"Yay." Harry said as Cedric got up from him and grabbed his hands and pulled him up with ease.  
"Then let's go." Cedric said as he laced his hand with Harry's and started back up toward the school and started toward the Hufflepuff portrait. Cedric said the password and led Harry inside; it was empty because everyone had gone to breakfast and what not. Cedric led Harry upstairs to his dorm, opening the door and shutting it behind them, as Harry went over to Cedric's bed and sat down on it.

Cedric went over and Harry instantly pulled the older boy down on top of him. Cedric caught himself with his arms to keep himself from falling completely on Harry.  
"Someone's clingy." Cedric said as he rolled off Harry and laid next to him.  
"So." Harry said. "I love being with you."  
"I know, and I love being with you." Cedric said as he held Harry close to him. "Ron told me you cried yourself to sleep last night. Was he telling the truth?"  
"….Yeah…." Harry said slowly.  
"I'm sorry baby." Cedric said.  
"Don't worry about it." Harry said, resting his head on Cedric's chest.  
"If it makes you feel better Ron basically told me where I could shove my words to you yesterday…" Cedric said, smiling as Harry giggled.  
"You got on the end of the Weasley temper." Harry said.  
"I did and I don't think I want to again." Cedric said. "It's not really a place I think anyone would want to be." Cedric said.  
"No I don't think it is either." Harry agreed. "But at least I can hopefully get him to leave you alone."  
"Hopefully?"  
"Yeah, no promises I'm afraid." Harry told him.  
"That doesn't make me feel better." Cedric said as he poked Harry's side gently.  
"I'm sorry." Harry said as he moved to straddle Cedric's waist. "I'm not about to get on the bad side of Ron's temper for you." Harry told him as he leaned down to kiss Cedric softly.

Cedric didn't kiss back at first but gave in; knowing Harry would actually do what he could to get his friend off his lover's back. Cedric flipped then easily so he was the one on top and Harry was underneath him as they continued kissing. They heard the ring of the bell for classes to start soon but neither boy paid attention it. They were both to lost in passion with each other and neither planned on going to class anyways. Cedric traced his tongue lightly across Harry's lips and was instantly allowed entrance to his mouth. Cedric slid his tongue into Harry's mouth, exploring the familiar territory as he ran his hands up Harry's chest and lightly moved up to massage Harry's stomach and as he felt his younger lover's hand running through his hands and down to his back. Cedric traced his hands up to Harry's chest, circling his fingers over Harry's nipples before massaging them lightly between his fingers earning a moan from Harry whose fingers dug into his back lightly. Cedric traced his hands to the edge of Harry's shirt, breaking the kiss to remove it from his body as Harry tugged at his in a silent order to remove it. Cedric leaned back down to kiss Harry again before moving to his neck, sucking on the mark he'd made, darkening it as he moved to kiss Harry's Adams apple and then moved down to his chest.

Cedric kissed the middle of Harry's chest before he moved to take a small nub into his mouth sucking gently and tracing his tongue around it before he bit down gently, smiling as he heard Harry's moans, he moved over and gave the other nub the same treatment before he continued to kiss down Harry's chest, as he came to the waist band of his jeans. He looked at Harry, getting a nod and Cedric undid the boy's jeans and tugged them down his legs leaving the younger boy in just his boxers as he as he traced his hands up his thighs lightly. Cedric captured Harry's lips again, cutting off a moan as Cedric ran his hand up over the bulge in Harry's boxers.  
"You're wearing more then me, it's not fair." Harry said in a low voice. "Take them off." Harry demanded as he tugged at Cedric's pants, undoing them himself.  
"Patients baby." Cedric said as he slid his pants down his legs none the less and kicked them off to where their shirts and Harry's jeans were, leaving both boys in their boxers only.  
"Patients are long gone." Harry said as he ran his hands down Cedric's sides to his waist and pulling the boy down onto them, causing them both to give a moan as their bodies rubbed against each other.  
"I can see that." Cedric said as he pressed a kiss to Harry's lips again, taking his bottom lip between his teeth softly as he sucked on it gently running his hands to Harry's waist, letting his fingers slip down just below but never actually going down.  
"Cedric, please…." Harry whined softly. "Enough teasing." Harry told him. "I need you…prove you love me." Harry told him, his greens darkening some with need.  
"Oh you know I love you." Cedric reminded him. "But I'm more then willing to show you that I do." Cedric said as he pulled Harry's boxes down and off leaving his lover exposed to him. He then pushed his own down and kicked them off. Cedric leaned down and kissed Harry's lips before he moved just long enough to go into his trunk and pull out a condom, Harry had suggested them so they didn't end up with any unwanted surprises and Cedric had agreed. Cedric also pulled out lube, they weren't exactly something he'd like to explain having because people might try to say he was using Harry because he was 17 and legally of age and Harry was 14 but Harry was willing.

Cedric sat the lube down on the bed as he pulled the condom onto. He opened the lube and coated one of his fingers, they have done this before but every time Cedric made sure he didn't do anything to hurt Harry. One he'd coated a finger he pressed the finger to Harry's entrance as he leaned down to kiss the boy as he slid the digit in as gently as he could. He felt his lover tense a bit from the intrusion but he ran a hand up and down Harry's side.  
"Relax baby, it gets better." Cedric reminded him.  
"I know." Harry said as he kept himself from tensing. Cedric started to move his finger around, slowly stretching his lover as he gave a small moan for him. Cedric smirked slightly as he heard Harry moan louder, knowing he'd rubbed against that special spot.  
"Found it." Cedric teased softly as he nibbled softly around Harry's neck.  
"Another." Cedric pulled his fingers out, coating them both with lube and then pushing them back into Harry, stretching him as he scissored his fingers, Harry's wince was slight but Cedric knew that the pleasure out weighed the pain mostly. Cedric was always careful with Harry, Cedric always tried to make sure this was something they did out of love and made it special for them both.

Cedric soon added thing fingers and finished stretching his lover and smiled down at the boy who was now a withering mess beneath him. Cedric always knew exactly how to get the boy so needy for him.  
"Cedric, please…I need you." Harry moaned as he tugged at Cedric's hair gently his hand trailing down to his shoulders.  
"Beg for it baby." Cedric murmured. "How badly?"  
"So much, please…make love to me." Harry moaned as he captured Cedric's lips into a kiss. Cedric pulled his fingers from Harry who gave a small whine at the loss. Cedric coated himself with lube as he lined himself up with Harry's entrance. Cedric stared down at Harry as he pressed his lips to him once again and slowly pressed into him, kissing back a wince as Cedric pushed fully into Harry but stilled, giving the younger boy time adjust. "Move." Harry said after a few minutes, shifting his hips a bit. Cedric pulled out a bit as he slowly pushed back in, soon gaining a rhythm that had both boys moaning each other's names softly as small kisses were exchanges between them. Harry's nails dug into Cedric's back as he gave a loud moan, signaling Cedric had fount his prostate. Cedric aimed to hit that spot on every thrust and Cedric reached down to stroke Harry in time with his thrusts.  
"Close Cedric…so close." Harry moaned a warning.  
"Me to baby…" Cedric said as he ran his thumb across the head of Harry's member as he thrusted to hit Harry's prostate head on.

Harry suddenly came with a loud moan of Cedric's cumming all over Cedric's hand and their stomachs as he clenched around Cedric. Cedric thrusted a couple more times before he came inside the condom. Cedric slowly came to a stop, but remained inside Harry. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked his hand free of Harry's seed. Cedric then carefully moved himself from Harry and pulled off the soiled condom knowing he'd have to expose of it. He collapsed on the bed next to Harry, as they both came down from their highs.  
"I love you." Cedric said as he pulled Harry to him, ignoring their cum covered bodies. He knew they were both in need of a shower but he was not ready to get up and do so.  
"I love you to." Harry told him as he turned to kiss Cedric's cheek. "That was so much better then class." Harry told him, causing Cedric to chuckle.  
"I'm sure it was, actually…I know it was." Cedric told him as he covered them both a blanket, making note to get his blankets replaced by a house elf.  
"We need to shower." Harry mumbled.  
"We do how about we do that and then maybe sleep until lunch?" Cedric suggested.  
"I like that idea." Harry said as they freed themselves from the bedding and pulled their boxers back on and then started to the showers in the bathrooms.

_Ok i finally got Cedric and Harry fixed and they even had some sweet love making. I hope it wasn't horrible, i'm trying to get better at writing sex scenes and i hope this one wasn't to bad. The next chapter i'm debating on jumping to the first challenge. I'm not sure if i want to write it out since we know how it works out. But we will see how things work out as i write it. Please read and review (:_


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok, this chapter is short and it took me a bit of time to actually get it written, i had planned on going straight to the first challenge but i decided to add a bit more to it, i stole the lines for the interview from the movie, so that's not my doing. The next chapter is going to go to other characters probably and then to Harry and Cedric meeting Sirius and then i'll go from there._

Harry's hand was interlaced with Cedric's as they watched Rita Skeeter walk in front of them, talking to them. They were being interviewed for the daily prophet. Harry blinked when a sudden flash of a camera blinded him. Cedric lightly squeezed his hand as as Rita walked behind him and Cedric.  
"Shall we start with the youngest? Lovely." Rita said before he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away. They made their way to a cupboard and she shut the door. "This is cozy." Rita said, causing Harry to mentally roll his eyes.  
"It's a broom cupboard." He'd lived in one when he was living with his aunt and uncle when he was younger.  
"You should feel right at home, then." She said as she pushed him through. "Don't mind if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill, do you?" She asked him.  
"No." Harry said as he took a seat and Rita sat down across from him.  
"So tell me, Harry. Here you sit a mere boy of 12--" She said.  
"I'm 14. Sorry." Harry corrected her.  
"--about to compete against three students...not only vastly more emotionally mature than yourself...but have mastered spells that you wouldn't attempt...in your dizziest daydreams. Concerned?" She asked, she apparently hadn't noticed the closeness that Cedric and Harry have been.  
"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." Harry said, which was true, he'd been doing anything but thinking about it. He'd been spending time with Cedric, considering they were both part of this tournament.

Rita continued speaking, pulling Harry away from his thoughts as he looked at her again.  
"Then, of course, you're no ordinary boy of 12, are you?" Rita said, once again getting his age wrong, which was starting to annoy Harry a bit.  
"Fourteen." He told her again.  
"You're story's legend." Rita continued, telling Harry something that everyone knew. "Do you think it was the trauma of your past...that made you so keen to enter such a dangerous tournament?" She asked him.  
"No, I didn't enter." He insisted a bit.  
"Of course you didn't." Rita said, with a small smile as she continued. "Everyone loves a rebel, Harry." Rita told him, as she glanced at the quill and then back at Harry. "Speaking of your parents, were they alive, how do you think they'd feel? Proud? Or concerned that your attitude shows, at best, a pathological need for attention, at worst, a psychotic death wish?" Rita asked, which that alone made Harry more annoyed, bringing his parents into something like this. Harry just shook his head and got up and walked out, leaving her to use what ever she got. Cedric watched with a bit of surprise about Harry's sudden leaving but he wasn't able to go after him before Rita came up and got him.

Harry made his way to the owlery to see Hedwig. But he remembered that she was off with Sirius, he stared out the window, just watching as different owls flew in and out of the owerly. His attention turned to a black owl flew in and lightly hooted as it landed near Harry. Harry's brow furrowed softly and he took the letter from the owl and opened it. He realized instantly from the writing that it was from Sirius asking him to meet him in the common room at 1am Saturday night. He hissed when the owl bit him. He rolled his eyes when the P.S. On the letter said the bird bites.  
"Obviously Sirius." Harry said as he folded the letter up and put it into his pocket and decided to head back and see if Cedric was finished with his interview. He was walking back, his hands stuffed into his pocket as he walked, he made his way to the black lake and saw Cedric standing there looking over. Harry picked up a pace to a run as he came up behind Cedric. He smiled as he jumped onto Cedric's back.  
"Harry!" Cedric chuckled as he caught them both before they ended up into the black lake and he hoisted Harry up onto his back.  
"Yes?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck.  
"Are you trying to make me fall into the lake?" Cedric asked him.  
"Maybe." Harry said as he smiled at Cedric.  
"Mhm, I'm going to throw you in." Cedric said as he dropped Harry's legs causing the boy to slip off him and onto the ground.  
"Nuh uh." Harry said as he hurried to get up and run off, with Cedric right behind him.  
"Yeah uh." Cedric said as he chased the boy and soon caught him and tossed him over his shoulder.  
"Cedric!" Harry said as he squirmed to get down.

Cedric laughed as he tightened his grip on Harry and started back toward the water. But instead of tossing Harry in he dropped him quickly so he lost his balance and then lowered them both to the ground as he held Harry in his lap.  
"That was mean!" Harry told him.  
"It was funny." Cedric told him as he kissed the boy's forehead.  
"No it wasn't." Harry told him.  
"I thought it was." Cedric said.  
"Well...I didn't." Harry informed him as he pulled the letter from Sirius out of his pocket. "Sirius wants to talk to me." Harry told him.  
"How is he going to do that?" Cedric asked curiously.  
"He said to meet him in the Gryffindor common room 1am on Saturday." Harry said.  
"Then we'll meet him." Cedric said.  
"He wants me to be alone." Harry said.  
"Well, then meet him." Cedric told him. "He's your godfather, and I know he won't hurt you."  
"I want you to come with me." Harry told him. "You're my boyfriend, I tell you everything anyways and he knows that."  
"Ok, then we'll meet him." Cedric told him.  
"Exactly." Harry said as he kissed Cedric's lips quickly.  
"Now, can I ask you something?" Cedric asked him.  
"Sure."  
"Why did you just leave like you did earlier after the interview?" Cedric asked him.  
"She brought my parents up and everything, I got mad and just sort of left." Harry told him.  
"Baby, don't let her get to you, she doesn't know anything." Cedric told him as he wrapped his arms protectively around Harry. He knew how much the boy hated when people brought up his parents in everything.

_I want to say thank you to everyone whose been reviewing, you guys are awesome and i love seeing them, the next chapter like i said will be probably back to Ron and Draco and then to the meeting with Sirius, i'm thinking about starting the next chapter so it might be up sooner then this one, actually probably more then likely. Also i have Spring Break coming up in a couple weeks, and i'm going to hopefully get a couple updates up during that time as well. So please please please review everyone (:_


	10. Chapter 10

_Well, i got an update up quicker for this story, but still haven't gotten my other stories updated. I fail big time, i know what i am going to be doing during my spring break lol. Well, this story goes back to Ron and Draco, and then it goes back to the meeting with Sirius which is Cedric and Harry._

**Warnings**: Blowjob? Not sure that really needs one but if you don't like that...skip to the bottom where it's Harry and Cedric.

Ron had went looking for Draco and found him leaving the Slytherin common room alone. He glanced around and pulled Draco down a dark corridor.  
"Shh." Ron said softly. "It's just make Dray." Ron said, releasing his hold on the boy when he relaxed.  
"Bloody Hell, shared the crap out of me." Draco hissed softly.  
"I'm sorry, but I didn't know if anyone was going to be coming." Ron told him.  
"Well, you couldn't have met me in the room of requirements...like we _planned_ to do?" Draco asked.  
"Oh yeah, we did plan to meet there didn't we." Ron said. "I'm sorry, but Cedric is making me mad, do you know what he did to Harry?"  
"Not really, I know he thinks the boy hates him." Draco told him.  
"How do you get that?" Ron asked.  
"I saw him early this morning out by the black lake when I was out walking around." Draco said as he leaned against the wall. "Ron, I love you but can we continue this when we're not at risk for getting caught?" Draco asked him.  
"Yeah, Room of Requirements ten minutes?" Ron asked.  
"Sounds good." Draco said as he nodded for Ron to step back and then he left the corridor and then started toward the stairs to go up to the seventh floor.

Ron waited until the count of 100 before he left the corridor and started upstairs himself. He stopped to see if Harry was in the dorm but didn't see him and assumed he was still out alone. He knew that the fight with Cedric had upset him and he hated the Hufflepuff boy for it. He headed off to meet Draco and entered the room and let the door shut behind him.  
"About time you got here." Draco chuckled as he sat on a bed that was in the room, the two boys had never had sex together but they have cuddled and stuff on a bed. Ron went over and sat down next to him.  
"Haha, funny." Ron said as he lightly hit Draco in the head with a pillow.  
"You're just jealous I'm faster." Draco said and then he squealed in laughter when Ron pounced on him and attacked his sides with his fingers. "No! Ron that's not fair." Draco said as he tried to throw the larger boy off.  
"Oh, I think it is." Ron chuckled as he pinned Draco's hands down as he looked down at the boy who was still laughing and panting.  
"Meanie." Draco pouted.  
"Sure I am." Ron said as he kissed Draco's pouted lips. "But where were we on our conversation...you saw Harry this morning?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah, he was upset." Draco said as he turned on his side to face Ron who was now laying next to him.  
"Ahh, and he said that Cedric hated him, well all I know is that Cedric thinks he wants attention which I can promise you is far from the truth." Ron told him.  
"Yeah, I know. Cedric's an idiot." Draco said.  
"Yeah, he is. But Harry loves him, and I'm sure Cedric loves him but he just never uses his head." Ron said.

Draco nodded his head in agreement as he moved to nestle more into Ron's chest.  
"I don't always use my head." Draco pointed out, as he felt Ron's arms wrap around him.  
"No you do not." Ron agreed. "But I don't always use mine either so it's fine." Ron told him as he ran his fingers through Draco's blonde hair lightly.  
"I think everyone has a time when they don't always use their heads." Draco told him as he traced shapes on Ron's chest.  
"You are probably right Dray." Ron told him as he pulled Draco closer to him, he enjoyed the times they were able to spend time together like this. He pressed his lips lightly to the top of Draco's head. "I love you so much." Ron said softly.  
"I know you do, I love you to." Draco said as he leaned his head up and pressed his lips to Ron's, igniting the kiss.

Ron flipped them so Draco was laying underneath him as they kissed. He felt Draco's hands move up to tangle into his hair as he ran his fingers over Draco's sides. He ran his tongue across Draco's lips and was instantly granted access. Ron slid his tongue into Draco's mouth exploring the familiar cavern. Draco gave a small moan and Ron moved and attached his lips to the blonde's neck.  
"Someone is enjoying this." Ron murmured softly, feeling Draco's harden member against his legs."  
Thanks to you." Draco murmured as he ran his fingers through Ron's hair.  
"Because I'm so sexy?" Ron asked chuckling.  
"Maybe." Draco said as he felt Ron run his fingers over the bulge forming in his pants.  
"I think maybe so." Ron said as he moved down and unzipped Draco's pants, the two of them hadn't went that far and they wouldn't yet but that didn't mean Ron couldn't help him with the small problem.  
"Ron..." Draco murmured as he looked down at the redhead.  
"Yes Dray?" Ron asked as he tugged Draco's jeans down, quickly followed by his briefs.

Draco gave a small hissed as the cool air hit his member and then Ron leaned down and lightly blew on the tip of Draco's member causing the younger boy to hiss softly.  
"Ron please..." Draco said begging softly.  
"I'm getting there." Ron told him before he took the tip of Draco's member into his mouth, sucking on it softly. Draco gave a small moan and his fingers tangled into Ron's hair. Ron took Draco more into his mouth, until he had taken the boy completely. He enjoyed hearing the moans escaping Draco's mouth he liked being able to give Draco pleasure. He swallowed around the boy as he pressed his hands to Draco's thighs to keep him down so he didn't thrust into the redheads mouth.  
"Ron..." Draco moaned softly as he pulled lightly at Ron's hair. Ron hummed around Draco's member causing a louder moan to escape his mouth. "Ron...close..." Draco moaned out. Ron hummed around Draco's member again, swallowing around him, urging the boy to release. "Ron!" Draco moaned loudly again as he came down Ron's throat. Ron swallowed repeatedly as Draco released down his throat before he rose up, wiping his mouth with his sleeve as he smiled down at Draco.  
"Enjoy that?" Ron asked him as he pulled Draco's briefs and jeans back up.  
"Yeah." Draco said, as he came down from his high.  
"Good." Ron said as he pressed his lips to Draco, allowing him to taste himself, before he laid down next to the boy and pulled him to his body and held him close as he ran his fingers through Draco's hair, allowing himself to enjoy the closeness to the boy for as long as they have which would be until about dinner time and then they'd have to go separate ways to join their houses for dinner.

When Saturday night came, Harry was found sitting in Cedric's lap as they were waiting for Sirius to some how appear, Harry was reading the daily prophet and seeing how it was talking about him.  
"Harry, baby don't worry what it's saying about you." Cedric told him softly as he tried to take the paper from the younger boy.  
"It's always saying stuff about me!" Harry said as he tossed the paper at the fireplace.  
"I know." Cedric soothed him.  
"She doesn't even have my age right, I'm 14, not 12." Harry told him as his attention turned to the fireplace where it was sputtering. "What the..." Harry said as he moved from Cedric's lap and kneel near the fireplace and then he moved back when Sirius's face appeared.  
"Floo network." Cedric said as he knelt down behind Harry and then pulled the boy back into his lap.  
"Sirius. How---?" Harry asked, obviously not hearing Cedric.  
"I don't have much time boys, so let me get straight to it." Sirius said, clearly not surprised that Cedric was there with Harry. "Did you or did you not put your name into the Goblet of Fire?"  
"No!" Harry said firmly, as he leaned back into Cedric.  
"Ok, I just had to ask." Sirius told him. "Now, tell me about this dream of yours. You mentioned Wormtail and Voldemort. But who was the third man in the room?" Sirius asked him.

Cedric gave Harry a confused look, he hadn't know that Harry had been having dreams about Voldemort, he'd made a mental note to actually question his boyfriend a bit more when it came to things like this.  
"I don't know." Harry said, giving Cedric an apologetic look, he knew he hadn't mentioned this stuff to the older boy.  
"You didn't hear a name?" Sirius asked him.  
"No." Harry said shaking his head. "Just that Voldemort was giving him a job to do. Something important."  
"And what was that?" Sirius urged Harry to continue.  
"He wanted...me." Harry said, causing Cedric's grip on the fourth year to tightened a bit as he rested his chin on top of Harry's head. "I don't know why. But he was gonna use this man to get to me." Harry said, as he ran his hands lightly over Cedric's arms, trying to relax him a bit get him to realize he was alright. "But, I mean it was only a dream, right?" Harry asked, saying it to calm Cedric along with himself.  
"Yes." Sirius said, though Cedric knew by looking he didn't mean that, Harry knew that to. "It's just a dream." Sirius told him as he took a small sigh. "Look Harry. The Death Eaters at the World Cup, your name rising from that goblet...these are not just coincidences. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore." Sirius told him.

Cedric and Harry both just sort of stared at Sirius.  
"What are you saying?" Cedric asked, speaking for the first time, no longer allowing Harry to be there alone.  
"I'm saying, the devils are inside the walls. Igor Karkaroff?" Sirius started.  
"The Headmaster from Durmstrang." Cedric said.  
"He was a Death Eater. And no one, stops being a Death Eater." Sirius told them. "Then there's Barty Crouch. Heart of stone. Sent his own son to Azkaban." Sirius told them, not evening noticing that both boys have seemed to just froze and were staring at him in surprise.  
"You think one of them put Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire?" Cedric asked.  
"I haven't got a clue who put his name into the goblet. But who ever did is no friend to you guys. People _die_ in this tournament." Sirius told them.  
"I'm not ready for this, Sirius." Harry said, shaking his head as Cedric hugged him closer, shushing him gently, he could tell the boy was now afraid.  
"You don't have a choice." Sirius told him.  
"I think someone is coming." Cedric said, he could hear footsteps.  
"Keep you friends close." Sirius said before he disappeared, leaving Cedric and Harry alone as Ron came into the common room.

Cedric and Harry rose from the floor when Ron came in. He seemed to have just gotten into the room.  
"Where were you?" Cedric asked as he had one arm wrapped around Harry's waist.  
"Out for a walk, I couldn't sleep." Ron said, he was lying, he'd been out with Draco but he had forgotten that Harry and Cedric were meeting to speak with Sirius, or else he would have been back sooner or came back later.  
"Oh, did you get caught?" Harry asked, he'd had the same issues when he couldn't sleep and he'd go out for a walk.  
"No, but I'm going to go up to bed, Night Harry, Cedric." Ron said, as he headed upstairs.  
"Night." Harry and Cedric called.  
"I should probably get back to my own common room, it's late and we may not have class but I probably shouldn't get caught out and about." Cedric said.  
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said.  
"Yup, night." Cedric said as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's.  
"Night." Harry said, returning the kiss. "Love you."  
"Love you too." Cedric said as he headed out of the room, giving Harry another small smile before he headed out of the room and back toward his dorm. Harry on the other hand just headed upstairs, where Ron was just getting into bed.  
"Going to bed as well?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah, Cedric, went back to his own dorm so I figured I'd better get some sleep." Harry said as he quickly changed.  
"Ok night Harry." Ron said as he laid down, pulling his blankets over himself.  
"Night Ron." Harry said as he got into bed, placing his glasses on the side table before he laid down, closing his eyes and soon letting sleep over take him, even though Sirius's words still flowed through his brain.

_Please review, i'm hoping to work on getting my updates for normal, and hopfully one update a week for this story, though i'm also going to start focusing on my other stories and hoping to get more chapters up for them. But i also have been rewriting them a bit, making the writing better since i've reread them and i sort of hate them. If you are reading those stories, when i rewrite them they will be the same story but things are going to be rewritten a bit, hopefully make them better._


	11. Chapter 11

_I must be back in my flow of things, at least for this story since i'm getting updates up every few days. Though right now i might get more then that because i have another chapter finished. Plus i've started the chapter after that. Plus the dramatic things start in the next few chapters. I've skipped a bit, so this chapters goes to the first task, then the next chapter finishes that and then we learn about the dance, and then the chapter after that (13 i think) goes to the ball. So by Chapter 13 we will be at Christmas Eve (since that's the day the ball is on) so many things will be happening. So please review and i'll keep working on updating quickly, plus next week is my Spring Break so maybe i'll get many updates up._

A couple weeks later, Harry and Cedric were heading into the woods with Hagrid. Harry had his in father's invisibility cloak on his arm and Cedric's hand was laced in his. Hagrid had just said Harry but he didn't mind.  
"Hagrid where are we going?" Harry asked him as they walked.  
"You'll both see soon enough. So pay attention, this is very important." Hagrid told them as they kept walking.  
"Where do you think we're going?" Cedric asked Harry as they walked.  
"I don't know." Harry said as he looked back at Hagrid and then he noticed something. "What's with the flower?" Harry asked, also then noticing that his hair was combed. "Hagrid you combed your hair."  
"Yes, yes I did." Hagrid said. "You might want to try it once and a while."  
"Nah, I like his messy hair." Cedric said smiling as he ruffled Harry's hair, purposely messing it up more then normal.  
"Cedric!" Harry chuckled as he pushed his hand away.

They walk a bit more and they hear animal noises and Harry squeezes Cedric's hand a bit more.  
"Hagrid!" A voice calls out to them.  
"Quick, put the cloak over both of you." Hagrid told them, and then watched them as they covered their heads with it. "Hello Olympe."  
"I thought you weren't going to come. That you had...forgotten me." Madame Maxime said.  
"I couldn't forget you Olympe." Hagrid said as he handed her the flower. Harry lightly gagged and Cedric lightly slapped his arm, giving him a look that said to be quiet.  
"What is it you wanted to show me? When you talked to me you sounded so...exhilarated." She told him.  
"Well you'll be glad that you came, trust me." Hagrid said as he led the way, Cedric and Harry silently following behind him.

When they got closer to a clearing a Dragon's roar is heard.  
"Ahh, c'est magifique." Madame Maxime as they went closer, dragons were roaring and others were breathing fire. "Are we able to get closer?" She asked as she walked away a bit.  
"Dragons?" Cedric and Harry both said together as they lowered the cloak from their head.  
"This is the first task?" Harry asked. "You're joking."  
"Harry, their're seriously misunderstood creatures." Harry backed up into Cedric's chest as a huge flame fired up into the sky. "Though I will admit, that horntail is a right nasty piece of work. Poor Ron nearly fainted." Hagrid said.  
"Scared out of his mind I'm guessing." Harry murmured.  
"More then likely, his brother Charlie helped bring them over from Romania." Hagrid said. "He didn't tell you about this?"  
"No, he just said you wanted to meet with me." Harry told him.

The following day, Harry was walking through the hallways of Hogwarts, he was on his way to from class. He was out looking for Cedric when he saw badges that people were wearing, or slytherins to be more exact.  
"Cedric rules." A boy said as he ran by, everyone knew that Cedric was with Harry but that didn't stop Slytherins from acting like this. Harry just rolled his eyes as he went to a door.  
"Like the badge?" A Slytherin asked.  
"Excuse me." Harry said as he pushed his way through and over to where Cedric was standing with his friends. He was instantly pulled to the older boys side.  
"You ok?" Cedric asked, he could see people still wearing the badges.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Slytherins just being stupid like normal." Harry told him, smiling a bit when Cedric kissed him.  
"I think they should say Harry Potter rules." Cedric told him.  
"Hmm, I think it'd be better if it said Harry and Cedric rule."  
"That to...love you." Cedric told him as he smiled at him before he bid his friends a good bye and him and Harry started to walk away.  
"Do Fleur and Krum know about the first task?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, I told them." Cedric said.

As the pair walked they didn't see Draco sitting in a tree with his friends standing near by.  
"Why so tense Potter?" Draco asked as he watched them walk.  
"Back off Malfoy." Harry told him.  
"My father doesn't think you'll last five minutes in this tournament." Draco told him as he hopped down from the tree. Harry pulled away from Cedric and went toward Draco.  
"I don't a give damn what your father thinks Malfoy. He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic." Harry said, not knowing how close to home he hit it with his definition of Lucius. He then turned and stalked away from Draco back to Cedric, not seeing as Draco reached for his wand. Cedric was going for his but Mad-Eye Mood was faster and all but instantly appeared and flicked his wand at Draco turning him into a ferret.  
"I'll teach you to curse at someone when his back is turned." Mad-Eye said as he started to bounce Draco up and down. Harry turned and started laughing along with everyone else.  
"Professor Moody! What are you doing?" McGonagall asked as she rushed over and looked the Moody and the ferret.  
"I'm teaching." He answered as he continued to keep Draco hovering around.  
"Is...is that a student?" McGonagall asked as she looked at the ferret.  
"Technically it's a ferret." Mad-eye said as he he caused the ferret to go down the pants of one of Draco's friends.

Harry was still laughing as the ferret got free from the trousers. McGonagall flicked her wand to bring Draco back to his originally self. He looked flustered and he rose from the ground and eyed Moody.  
"My father will hear about this!" He said in a threatening tone.  
"Is that a that!?" Moody asked as he went after Draco who ran off with his friends. "I could tell you things about your father that would curl your greasy hair boy! It doesn't end here!" Moody yelled after him as McGonagall came up to him.  
"Alastor we_ never_ use Transfiguration as a punishment, didn't Dumbledore explain that to you?" She asked him.  
"I think he might have said something about it." He said.  
"Then make sure you remember it." She told him before walking away. "Everyone, go on nothing more to see here."  
"Come with me Potter." Moody said to Harry. "Just Potter." He said when Cedric was about to go wit him.  
"Go on Cedric, I'll see you later." He assured him as he pressed a quick kiss to Cedric's cheek and then walked off with Moody.

Moody led the way to his office and sat down as he looked at Harry and took off his prosthetic leg and Harry looked at things that was in the office.  
"That helps me keep an eye on my enemies. When I can see the whites in their eyes, it means they are right behind me." Moody explained to him and when something inside a trunk made a noise and shook, Harry spun around to face it.  
"What's..." Harry started.  
"Wouldn't even bother telling you. You won't believe me if I did." Moody told him. "But now, what are you going to do about your dragon?"  
"Well...I just thought I'd...." Harry said, that's when he realized he didn't know what he was going to do.  
"Sit down Potter." Moody told him as he looked at him. "Your little boyfriend Diggory, when this tournament comes he won't be your boyfriend anymore, he's going to be another person part of this and wanting to win." Moody told him.  
"You don't know that." Harry said, he didn't see Cedric suddenly turning on him.  
"Maybe not, but Miss Delacour, she's not fairy princess, she's as much as one as me." He told him. "And Krum? He may not have much up there but Karkaroff does, and that will play to Krum's strengths. What are you strengths Potter?" Moody asked him.  
Harry just sort of stood there, thinking about his strengths.  
"Well?" Moody asked.  
"Well, I;'m a fair flyer." Harry said, though he didn't see how that was able to be of help.  
"I've heard you are better then fair." Moody told him. "One of the best flyers of your year."  
"But I'm not allowed a broom." Harry told him. "So that doesn't help me a lot." Harry said as he looked at Moody. "And I don't think I have any other strengths."  
"Wait, wait, wait. You are allowed a wand." Moody told him.  
"What..." Harry said.  
"Summoning spell, bring the broom to you." Moody told him.

When the day of the tournament came, the four champions were in the tent waiting. Harry was pacing nervously, this was it. Cedric finally got up and grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a bed next to him.  
"Harry, calm down. You can do this." Cedric told him.  
"Cedric, I'm 14, you guys are 17." Harry told him.  
"Age is just a number love; you are just as capable of any spells as I am." Cedric told him softly. "I know you can do this." Cedric told him, though he was a bit afraid for the younger boy. This wasn't a game, and this could be dangerous and Cedric didn't know what he would do if he lost the older boy.  
"I don't know if I can." Harry admitted.  
"You can." Cedric told him as he pressed a quick kiss to the boy's forehead. "And you know if there was any way I could help you, that I would, just…we know this one isn't going to be one of those times, but know I am routing for you."  
"Thanks." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck.  
"Harry?" A duo of voices said as the flap of the tent opened and Ron and Hermione came in.  
"Hey guys." Harry said as he pulled away from Cedric.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Nervous." Harry told them.  
"That might be an understatement." Cedric murmured softly. "I think we have marks on the floor from his pacing."

Ron chuckled lightly and Harry shook his head a bit.  
"Shut it Cedric." Harry told him. "I'm nervous; you need to stop teasing me."  
"Ignore him Harry." Hermione told him. "Remember the key to this is to concentrate, after that…" Hermione said.  
"I just have to battle a dragon, not so hard right?" Harry asked, the rest coming out a bit sarcastic.  
"Harry, I know you can do this." Hermione said as she hugs him, only to pull away when a camera flashed.  
"Oh look at this, young love." Rita said, not evening making notice that Cedric was in there and that Harry was with Cedric.  
"Excuse me you need to leave." Cedric said, not even listening to the comment, he knew that the 'young love' she had said would never happen.  
"If anything is to go unexpectedly today, you two may make the front page." Rita said, looking at Viktor as he came forward.  
"You have no business here." He told her. "This tent is for the champions and their friends." Viktor said as he looked at Ron and Hermione.  
"No matter, we got what we needed." Rita said as she took one last look at the champions and then turned to leave.  
"I don't know if I like her." Ron stated.

Harry just nodded his head a bit as he moved back over toward Cedric.  
"Harry certainly doesn't like her." Cedric said as his arm went around the younger boy's waist.  
"No, no I do not." Harry said with a nod.  
"Does it have to do with your interview?" Fleur asked, the first time she had actually spoken to any of them on her own.  
"Yeah, that's exactly why." Harry told her. "And that whole…'young love' thing is totally stupid. No offense Hermione but she has seen the interaction between me and Cedric and anyone with half a brain could figure out exactly how close the two of us are." Harry told her.  
"No offense taken, I know what you meant." Hermione told him. "She's just looking for something she can make into a front page story, even if it's not true."  
"That's what it sounded like." Viktor added.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore entered the tent with Barty Crouch, causing Harry and Cedric to stand up from the bed.  
"Good day Champions, today is a day only you four will greatly appreciate." Dumbledore said as the four champions gathered around him, Ron and Hermione standing a bit to the side of Harry. "What are you doing here, Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Oh, we were uhhh…just going." Ron said.  
"Yeah, we were just going." Hermione agreed. "Bye Harry."  
"Good luck mate." Ron said before the ducked out of the tent, and then Dumbledore turned back to the champions.  
"Barty, bring forth the bag." Dumbledore told him.  
"Champions if you would please make a circle around here." Barty said to them. Harry moved forward but stayed near by to Cedric as Viktor and Fleur continued the circle next to Cedric and around Barty. "Good, good." Barty told them after they had circled around him. He then went over to Fleur and held the bag out to her so she could reach in. She gave a small gasp and pulled out a miniature version of a dragon. "The welshgreen." Barty said to her as he moved over to Viktor. "Mr. Krum." Barty told him as he held the bag fro him to reach in and pull out his own small dragon. "The Chinese fireball ooh." He said being a bit more dramatic then needed.

Barty then moved on over to Cedric and held the bag out to him for him to pick his own small dragon.  
"Mr. Diggory." Barty told them. Harry squeezed Cedric's hand lightly as he reached in and pulled out a small dragon. "The Swedish short-snout…which will leave…" Barty said as he turned to Harry.  
"The horntail." Harry murmured softly.  
"What's that boy?" Barty asked him.  
"Oh…nothing." Harry said as he reached into the bag and brought out the final dragon.  
"The Hungarian horntail." Barty said, even though Harry knew what the final dragon had been already. "Now, these represent four very real dragons, each one which has been given a golden egg to protect. Each golden contains a clue that without you can't proceed to the next task. Any questions?" Barty asked them. The champions shook their heads softly; the task at him was easily explained, though probably not as easily completed.  
"Very good, and Mr. Diggory at the sound of the cannon you will start us off." Dumbledore told him and almost as soon as he said that the cannon fired.  
"Good luck." Harry told him as he quickly hugged him again.  
"I'll be fine." Cedric assured him as he hugged the boy back; before he pulled away from him and then went to the entrance to the arena the challenge would take place and then started out to begin his tournament.

_Please review everyone, if i can get a few reviews for this chapter i'll update again tonight or i'll update tomorrow, plus i'll work on finishing the next chapter and have that up by Friday and then MAYBE we'll have even another chapter up over the weekend, i am really on a roll with getting the updates up for this. But if no one is interested in reading this, i may slow down with the updates._


	12. Chapter 12

_Ok this goes to the end of the first task and it shows you a bit more of Cedric/Harry and then Ron/Draco and then i even give a bit more of a look at Hermione._

As soon he entered the tent after completing his challenged, Harry was instantly pulled into Cedric's arms and held tight.  
"You did it." Cedric told him.  
"Thankfully." Harry told him. "I honestly didn't think I was going to be able to do it. Talk about close call." Harry told him.  
"At least you did it and you are safe." Cedric told him as he took Harry's hand and led the way out of the tent with Fleur and Viktor who both had gotten their golden eggs as well.  
"I almost wasn't…I was hanging up the side of the roof." Harry told him.  
You were where?" Cedric asked him as he looked at him.  
"Oh, no where." Harry said as he took off, to find his friends.  
"Harry!" Cedric said with a small sigh, he was going to go after him but then his fellow Hufflepuffs found him and came to congratulate him. He decided to let it go, Harry was fine, that was the main point.

Harry found his friends and they congratulated him as they made their way up to the Gryffindor Common room where he was then hoisted up onto Fred and George's shoulders as Seamus held the golden egg.  
"We knew you wouldn't die Harry." George started.  
"Lose a leg?" Fred continued.  
"Or an arm?" George asked as him and Fred went back and forth.  
"Packing it all together." Fred said.  
"Never!" The twins said together.  
"What's the clue Harry?" Seamus asked as he tossed the golden egg up to him.  
"Who wants me to open it?" Harry asked as he looked down at the egg in his hands. The entire common room nodded and called out yes. He opened the egg and a loud screeching sound comes out from it, causing Fred and George to just about drop him as everyone covered their ears. Harry then quickly went along to shut it and cut off the screeching sound.  
"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked as he looked up at Harry.  
"Apparently my clue." Harry said.  
"They call _that_ a clue?" Ron asked, causing Harry to just shrug his shoulders, he didn't know what the clue meant.

A few days later Harry was in the Great Hall with his friends, Cedric was talking to Cho, which Harry wasn't to worried about, he knew that Cedric and Cho were friends, even if Cho use to like Cedric, he wasn't worried about Cedric cheating on him or anything. Hermione sighed and slammed the newspaper down that she was reading.  
"Rita's done it again." Hermione said turning and showing the paper to him. "Saying how apparently even though you fancy Cedric, we had a thing, but I fancy Viktor Krum."  
"She doesn't know anything." Harry said with a scuff as he took the paper, on the front was the picture she had taken of Hermione and Harry.  
"Yeah, true." Hermione said.  
"It's just her way of getting people to buy the daily prophet. Even though most of this stuff isn't completely true." Harry told her.  
"That's why people buy it." Ron told them. "Its lies, it's interesting."  
"Parcel for you Mr. Weasley." A young boy said as he held a package out toward Ron.  
"Thank you Nigel." Ron said as he took the package and sat it on the table in front of him. Ron noticed Nigel looking at Harry. "Not now Nigel." Ron said as he lightly pushed the boy away. "Later." Nigel looked at Harry for another minute and then headed off. Harry and Hermione were both watching Ron with a questioned look on their faces. "I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph." Ron said with a small shrug.

Ron looked back down at the package that he was given.  
"Oh, look Mum's sent me something." Ron said as he opened it and then he gave a look of horror. "Mom's sent me a dress?!" Ron asked.  
"Well it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?" Harry asked with a chuckle as he pulled out something else from the box.  
"Put that down Harry." Ron told him as he looked at sister and went over to her. "Ginny, these must be for you."  
"I'm not going to wear that. It's ghastly." Ginny said as she looked at the robes in Ron's hands.  
"They're not for Ginny." Hermione said as she laughed. "They're for you, they're dress robes."  
"Dress robes?" Ron asked as he looked back at Hermione. "For what exactly?"  
"Guess we'll find out." Harry said with a small shrug.

Later that night, like Harry had said, they had found out why exactly Ron's mom had sent dress robes, the school was having a ball. Right now the Gryffindor house was meeting with McGonagall who was telling them about the ball.  
"The Yule ball has been a tradition of the tri-wizard tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night we and our guests gather in the great hall for well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the Yule ball is first and foremost... a dance." McGonagall told them, causing most of the boys to groan, they were not exactly looking forward to that. The girls on the other hand were more excited about it. "Silence. The house of Godrick Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons." She told them firmly.  
"Try saying that five times fast." Fred whispered softly to George.  
"Babbling, bumbling band of baboons." George said softly as they try to copy her.  
"Now to dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every boy is lordly lion waiting to prance and inside every girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight." She continued.

Professor McGonagall went over to Ron and grabbed his arm and pulled him up.  
"Mr. Weasley if you would join me." McGonagall said, not leaving any room for him to deny coming up. "Now, place your right hand on my waist." She instructed him.  
"Where?" Ron asked, clearly not sure if she had heard her right.  
"My waist." McGonagall repeated. Ron swallowed as he did so and then he heard a wolf whistled and knew exactly who it was. He tries to turn away but McGonagall stops him. "Now bend your arm." She told him and then looked at Filch who was standing to the side. "Mr. Filch…" She said, before he started to let the music play and then she started to lead the way as the music play. Even though Ron seemed to want to be any where but there. "One to three, one two three, one two three." McGonagall counted in time for them.  
"Oi!" Harry said softly to get the twins' attention. "You're never going to let him live this down are you?" He asked, having seen them pretending to dance.  
"Never." They confirmed.  
"Everyone come together." McGonagall said to the rest of the students. "Boys on your feet." She said when only the girls moved forward.

After the dancing lesson with the Gryffindor House, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went off in different directions, promising to meet up later. Harry went off in search of Cedric and found him in the great hall. He went up and sat down next to him."Hey babe, did you have fun meeting with McGonagall and the other Gryffindors?" Cedric asked him.  
"It was…interesting." Harry told him as he rested his hand on Cedric's shoulder as the older boy continued working on his homework. "We're being forced to lean to dance for the Yule ball." Harry told him.  
"Oh fun." Cedric said. "You already have a date." Cedric told him.  
"Yes, I do. I'm using him as a pillow." Harry said.  
"Yup, that's exactly it." Cedric said as his arm wrapped around Harry's waist and pulling the younger boy close to him.  
"I'm going to suck at dancing though." Harry informed him. "I'm probably going to hurt you or myself." Harry told him.  
"Harry, I'm sure you'll do fine." Cedric told him as he kissed the top of the boy's head. "If you want me and you will practice and I'll show you that you can do it." Cedric told him.  
"Are you sure you want to risk it?"  
"I trust you; I'll risk anything for you." Cedric told him.  
"I love you." Harry told him.  
"I love you too." Cedric told him as he kissed Harry's lips quickly. "But I want to finish this and then you and me will go and do something." Cedric told him.  
"Ok, I'm going to stay here with you though."  
"You know you are more then welcomed." Cedric told him as he went back to the work he was doing.

Ron had went off and went looking for Draco, he hadn't really talked to the boy a lot the past couple weeks, but both of them had been busy doing different things. Ron made his way down to the dungeons to see if he could find Draco anywhere. He saw Draco coming out the potions classroom; he caught the boy's eye and nodded upwards, signaling to meet him upstairs into the room of requirements. Draco gave a small nod and Ron turned and headed back upstairs, silently grateful no one had been down there other then Draco. He headed upstairs to the room of requirements, knowing that Draco would be up there soon enough. Ron entered the room of requirements that once again had a bed on it. He went over and sat on it and waited for Draco to come and join him. And soon enough about five minutes later Draco silently entered the room and then went over and joined Ron on the bed.  
"I've missed you…well…this time with you." Draco said as he moved over so he was seated next to Ron's side so he could mold into the boy's side.  
"I've missed it to." Ron said as his arms went around Draco's body and pulled the boy close to him and buried his face into the boy's white blond hair.  
"Did you learn about the Yule ball?" Draco asked as he moved so he was seated into Ron's lap.  
"Yes, the Gryffindors were talked to by McGonagall today…then I had to dance with her." Ron said.  
"That sounds….interesting." Draco said.  
"It was." Ron said.

Draco rested his head on Ron's shoulder as he felt Ron's arms tighten around his slim waist. He relaxed, enjoying the times he could be close with Ron.  
"Dray, you know…I was thinking of something since I learned about the dance." Ron said.  
"What? Who you were going to take?" Draco asked.  
"Well, yes." Ron said. "I want to take you."  
"What?" Draco asked as he looked up at Ron. "Me…Ron you know that's not possible."  
"Dray, I love you. I'm not ashamed to let people know that we are together. And if your father finds out…guess what. I'll keep him away from you." Ron told him.  
"What about your friends?" Draco asked him.  
"If they are really my friends they would want me to be happy, I'm happy with you." Ron told him. "And I want to go with you to the ball."  
"I'd….I'd like that." Draco admits softly as he wrapped his arms around Ron's neck.  
"Is that a yes then?" Ron asked.  
"It's a yes." Draco told him.

Hermione had wandered off, she was thinking about the ball, and who she was going to go with. She wasn't even sure who she was going to go with. She sort of wanted to go with Ron, but she didn't really see him asking her. She wandered around for a bit until she ran into a group of Durmstrang students. She walked around them though she was surprised when one of them followed her. She looked and saw that it was Viktor Krum.  
"Hello." Viktor said to her.  
"Mr. Krum." Hermione said.  
"Viktor." He corrected her. "Please."  
"Alright, hello Viktor." She told him.  
"You are friends with…Harry Potter?" Viktor asked her as they walked.  
"Yes, I am." Hermione told him, hoping that he wasn't trying to get things from her. "I don't want to talk about Harry if that's what you're going for." She told him.  
"I don't want to know him, I want to know you." Viktor told her.  
"Me?" Hermione asked as she looked over at him. "Why? I'm nothing special, just a normal girl."  
"I have heard you are quite smart…" Viktor told her. "I am impressed."  
"I'm just a normal girl, nothing overly special, unlike you…famous seeker." Hermione told him.  
"Yes." Viktor agreed with a small nod. "But I'm more then just a seeker, I'm still a person." He told her, his accent intrigued Hermione greatly, she liked it.

Hermione continued walking and was surprised when Viktor continued to follow her.  
"Viktor, why are you following me?" She asked him.  
"Is it wrong I would like to get to know a student from another school? The tournament is about interacting with students from other schools, making friends." He told her.  
"Yeah, I know but wouldn't you want to know Cedric Diggory perhaps? He's the same age as you and he's part of the tournament." Hermione told him. "Or even Harry…he's famous like you are."  
"Yes, Cedric is part of the tournament with me, and Harry is as well but maybe I want to know people who don't try and get to know me. Like you." Viktor told her. "Why haven't you tried to get to know me?" He asked curiously.  
"Being best friends with the great Harry Potter, you learn that people who are well known don't want to be attacked with questions and things." Hermione told him. "Plus, even before Harry, I know that famous people are just normal people like me. Just better known."  
"You are very smart." Viktor told her.  
"Thank you…people have told me that." Hermione said a small blush forming on her cheeks.  
"You are smarter in more ways then one and I would like to get to know you better." Viktor told her. "If you would let me."  
"I'd like that Viktor; you seem like a nice guy." Hermione told him.  
"Thank you, you seem like a nice young lady as well." Viktor told her. "So, until we meet again." Viktor said, giving her a small smile and then heading back over toward his friends. Hermione watched him go, and had to admit se was still completely surprised, Viktor Krum had went up to her and spoke to her on his own.

_Looks like Hermione seems to have found a small interest. The next chapter i think i have completed so if i get reviews i'll post it tomorrow or Friday._


	13. Chapter 13

_Ok, this is the last chapter i have completed, but the next chapter is almost finished so maybe by this weekend i'll be able to get it up. This chapter is something everyone was probably was waiting for and the next chapter will focus on things as well. So hopefully tomorrow the next chapter will be posted._

As the day of the dance arrived, Harry was slightly nervous, he also was even more nervous because he hadn't really seen Hermione or Ron all morning. He had studied all day to past the time, and he had to admit he didn't remember anything because he'd been nervous. He looked at Ron who came into the dorm.  
"Where have you've been?" Harry asked him. "Have you seen Hermione anywhere?"  
"I've been out, enjoying the snow." Ron told him, which was a lie he'd been with Draco and now was gone so they both could change.  
"Oh…I'm going to get my dress robes on." Harry said as he grabbed them from the bed and wandered into the room.  
"Ok." Ron said, as he started to change into his. He looked in the mirror and sighed a bit. He didn't really like them but he didn't really have anything else to where. He looked over at the door when it opened a few minutes later and saw Harry come out in a normal pair of dress robes. "What the bloody hell are those?" Ron asked, they were normal.  
"My dress robes." Harry said quickly. "Why?"  
"They look alright, no lace or dodgy little collar." Ron said, he hoped Draco would be ok with these, if not he'd be having to make up for this.  
"Yours just seem more traditional then mine." Harry said as he placed his other clothes back into his trunk.  
"Try ancient, I look like my great aunt Tessie." Ron told him as he sniffed the clothes a bit. "I smell like her." Ron said as he looked into the mirror again, and ran a hand through his hair. "Just murder me Harry."  
"Nah, your date won't like that." Harry told him. "Speaking of which, who are you going with?" Harry asked him.  
"Why does it matter?" Ron asked him.  
"I'm just curious…you do have a date…right?"  
"Yes, I have one." Ron told him. "Do you know who Hermione went with?"  
"No, but she said she had one, just…she won't say who, sort of like you."  
"We aren't going together if that's what you were implying." Ron told him.

Harry just nodded his head and they headed downstairs together, Harry saw Cedric and he was soon greeted by Cedric.  
"You look great love." Cedric told him as he looked at the younger boy.  
"So do you." Harry said, smiling when Cedric offered him his arm.  
"There you are Diggory, Potter. Are you two ready?" She asked.  
"Yes Professor." Cedric said.  
"Ready?"  
"For the first dance, we dance first." Cedric explained to him.  
"Oh…ok…." Harry said, still a bit unsure about if he was going to be able to do this or not.  
"You'll do fine." Cedric assured him.  
"I hope so." Harry said and his eye caught someone on the stairs and he turned to see Hermione coming down, dressed up in a dress with her hair up. "Wow…" Harry said, he'd never seen Hermione dressed up like that before.  
"What?" Cedric asked as he turned to face the way Harry was. "Is that Hermione?"  
"Hello boys." Hermione said with a small smile as Viktor came over and held out his hand for her to take before they started walking together.

When the music started playing and the doors opened to show that everyone was standing and waiting, leaving a path for the champions. Fleur and her date walked in first, followed by Viktor with Hermione and finally Cedric and Harry walked in together, as they walked Harry saw that Ron wasn't with anyone. He assumed his date either hadn't shown or he'd been lying. He'd have to talk to him about that later. As they walked to the dance floor, Cedric faced Harry and placed his hand on the boy's waist. Harry was dancing as the girl in this.  
"Just like we practiced." Cedric said softly before the music started playing and he led Harry around, just like the practiced. As the music continued playing, people continued to join in to dance. Ron looked around and saw Draco standing off to the side alone. He sent a small smile to the boy and started over, moving around people.  
"Would you like to dance?" Ron asked him as he held his hand out to Draco.  
"Sure." Draco said, as he took Ron's hand and allowed himself to be led.  
"It's now or never." Ron said as he turned and placed his hand on Draco's waist, before he started to lead the boy around, people noticed who was dancing together and stopped to gape.  
"People are staring." Draco said, as he faced Ron, not wanting to look at the others.  
"Let them." Ron said as he placed his hands on Draco's waist and lifted him up a bit as they danced. "I don't care."

Harry was dancing with Cedric when he noticed Ron was dancing with Draco.  
"Bloody hell." Harry said, stopping and staring at Ron and Draco. "Ron's dancing with Malfoy."  
"It seems like he's not all into girls like he said." Cedric told him.  
"But Malfoy? Really?" Harry asked. "I mean Hermione took Viktor, Ron took Malfoy."  
"Seems like Harry's noticed." Draco said as he was lifted again, as they danced.  
"He was bound to, which means I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do." Ron told him and just as the song was ended, Ron decided to really give the gawking students something to stare at. Just as the music ended Ron pulled Draco in for a kiss, right there in front of everyone, causing a few different people to start talking.  
"Mr. Malfoy, I'd like a word with you if you don't mind." Snape said from near by.  
"Can it not wait professor?" Draco asked as he looked from Ron over to Snape.  
"No, it can not." Snape said firmly.  
"Alright, I'm coming." Draco told him, he had a feeling he knew it was about him and Ron. "I'll see you later." Draco said softly to Ron who nodded his head and released the boy.

Draco followed after Snape as he headed out of the great hall, and down toward his own private chambers. When the entered the room and the door was shut, Snape instantly faced Draco.  
"What was that?" Snape asked him.  
"What? I was dancing with my date, who is also my boyfriend." Draco told him.  
"Boyfriend? Since when?" Snape asked.  
"Almost a year." Draco told him.  
"A year?" Snape asked, he could not believe it. "How did you keep it a secret?"  
"Carefully." Draco told him as he leaned against the wall.  
"Does your father know about this?" Severus asked.  
"What do you think?"  
"I'm going to guess not yet." Snape said. "But you know this will get back to him. And you know what will happen when it does." Snape told him.  
"Yeah but I love Ron, and I'm not ashamed to admit it which is why I agreed to go with him when he asked, and I'm done letting my father control my happiness." Draco told him.  
"That may be but I don't want you in danger and that is exactly what you are in now and you know it." Snape told him.  
"Only if people tell him you don't know that for a fact, people may not say anything." Draco told him, though even Draco knew that he was going to be in deep trouble once his father found out.

Snape shook his head and he looked at his godson, the person he watched grow up even under the toughest situations.  
"Do you really believe that Draco?" Snape asked.  
"No." Draco admits. "But let me enjoy the rest of tonight, before he finds out because even if Ron said he wouldn't let my father near me, I know he may not be able to actually do it." Draco told him. "I'll deal with my father when the time comes."  
"Alright, go on and enjoy the rest of the ball with…your boyfriend." Snape told him.  
"Thank you godfather." Draco said as he hugged Snape, Snape rarely showed emotion but with Draco he did a bit, he hugged the boy back and then shooed him out.  
"Have fun my Dragon." Snape said softly, he just hoped that he was safe, even when Lucius found out.

Once Draco and Snape had left the great hall, like he had expected Ron was attacked by his brothers, sister, and best friends, and their dates which in Ginny's case was Neville and also the only reason she was there.  
"You're dating Malfoy?" Harry asked. "When did this happen?"  
"Well…" Ron started.  
"You were hiding this fact from us? Even after you'd make up some excuse, about Harry and Cedric showing affection toward one another." Hermione told him, as the others kept saying different things.  
"Alright, shut up all of you." Ron said. "First, his name is Draco not Malfoy that is his surname not his first name." Ron said simply. "Second, we've been together since last year, actually we got together around the time Hermione punched him. Third, we were hiding it because we knew no one would be ready to accept and two because his father can not find out about it."  
"So you didn't trust us to know?" Ginny asked.  
"We didn't want anyone to know. But I asked him to come to the ball with me, we were ready to be open about our relationship and we decided to do it here, in front of everyone…or mostly everyone." Ron told them.  
"So you decided to just…spring it on us." Hermione said.  
"Yes, that's basically it." Ron told her.  
"Is there where you always disappear to?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, to see Draco."

Ron noticed Draco coming back and gestured for him to come over to him. When the blonde hair boy was close enough, Ron's arm went around his waist and he looked at his friends.  
"This can not be happening." Harry said as he looked at Draco who was leaning into Ron's arms.  
"Well it is." Ron told him.  
"If you've been dating for about a year, why does he still insult and hex us?" Ginny asked.  
"If he just stopped it would be a bit strange, and as far as I know he doesn't hex you anymore, just insults you." Ron said and when he noticed Harry opening his mouth. "Besides that day before the first task and he never actually did it, he just tried. And if he told me the truth, I don't blame him for doing it."  
"What? You don't blame him?" Harry asked.  
"Let's just say what you said that day hit close to home with him and he reacted in the first way he thought of." Ron said as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.  
"What? That's he's pathetic?" Harry asked.  
"No." Draco said.  
"I don't remember what else I said…"  
"About my father." Draco told him.  
"He's vile and cruel?" Harry asked, and when Draco nodded he continued. "I think most people know that already though."  
"Yeah, but it's not just the way you think." Draco said and then he pulled away from Ron's chest. "Let's finish the night off, tomorrow may be quite…interesting." Draco told him.  
"Yeah, it probably will be." Ron said as he looked at his friends. "We're going to dance some more, feel free to come and join us." Ron said as he led Draco by the hand back to the dance floor, where the music had slowed down a bit.

Ron wrapped his arms around Draco's waist as Draco's arms went around his neck, as they lightly swayed to the music. Ron saw that Harry and Cedric were copying them along with Neville and Ginny and Hermione and Viktor.  
"Are you worried?" Ron asked him softly.  
"A little but, I'm not letting him control my happiness anymore." Draco told him. "I'm my own person."  
"That you are." Ron told him as he leaned forward and captured Draco's lips in a light kiss.  
"They seem to be really happy together." Harry said lightly as he played with the hair at the base of Cedric's neck, since his hands were around the older boy's neck.  
"Yeah, they do." Cedric said as he pulled Harry closer by his waist.  
"I'm still not happy that Ron hid it from us, but I guess I can see why he did." Harry told him.  
"Mhm, if Draco's dad is anything like I believe, thanks to my dad working at the ministry with his then I have to agree, I wouldn't want him to know either." Cedric told him.  
"You know who they remind me of?" Hermione asked as her and Viktor moved to sway next to Harry and Cedric.  
"Who?" Cedric and Harry asked together.  
"You guys." She told them.  
"I guess they do a bit." Cedric said.  
"Ronald is like you Cedric." Viktor said, making his own comment.  
"And Draco is like you Harry." Hermione added, even using Draco's actual name.  
"We can hear you, just so you know." Ron said as he looked over at the pairs.

Draco giggled softly, causing everyone to just stare at him in shock; they had heard Draco Malfoy giggle.  
"Did you just giggle?" Hermione asked.  
"Maybe…" Draco said, his pale complexion turning a bit pink as he hid his face into Ron's neck.  
"You embarrassed him." Ron said chuckling as he kissed the side of Draco's head. "But it's a pretty little pink." Ron said. "Ow!"  
"What?" Cedric asked.  
"He bit me…" Ron said. "Dray, I love you but I'd rather you didn't decide to leave hickeys now that they know."  
"Shut up." Draco mumbled as he kept his face buried in Ron's neck.  
"Ok, ok, I'll behave." Ron told him as he wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's waist.  
"No you won't." Harry said giggling as he swayed with Cedric. "And if Mal-Draco knows you. He'll agree with me."  
"I surprisingly do." Draco said as he pulled back a bit and looked at Harry.  
"Jeez, thanks babe." Ron said, with a small roll of his eyes.  
"You know you love me." Draco told him.  
"Maybe..." Ron said. "Maybe not."  
"Hey!" Draco said with a small pout.  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Ron told him as he lightly pressed his lips to Draco's pouting ones. "I do love you." Ron told him.  
"You better." Draco said as his arms went around Ron's neck. "I have risked a lot for you." He murmured softly into Ron's ear.  
"I know." Ron told him. "But I'm not letting you go through it alone, and you know that."  
"What have we've missed?" Neville asked.  
"Nothing, just have fun, Dray and I are going to go and spend a bit of time together." Ron said as he took Draco's hand and let the way out of the great hall, leaving the others alone.  
"Where are we going?" Draco asked.  
"My dorm, tonight I want to sleep with you…in a bed, not going that far." Ron told him. "I know you don't want to go that far yet and we aren't." Ron assured him as he led the way up to the Gryffindor portrait and said the password and led the way inside, ignoring the few people who were up, they were just staring at them, not just because Draco was in the Gryffindor Common Room but because of them being together. Ron led the way up to his dorm and once they were out of the dress robes, Draco having changed into a pair of night pants of Ron's and a shirt, they laid in bed together, Draco nestled right against Ron, as the older boy held him close, one hand resting on the small of his back and the other hand running through the Slytherin Boy's golden locks.  
"I love you." Draco told him.  
"I love you too." Ron told him.

_Well, people know about Ron/Draco...what is Lucius going to say? Is he going to find out? Review and then you will find out. (:_


	14. Chapter 14

_Ok, this chapter is quite long, almost 5,000 words so i'm hoping for a few more reviews then i normally get. This was like 8 pages on word so i hope you guys enjoy it. This chapter is another focus on Ron/Draco but then at the end it goes back to everyone else._

**Warnings:** Abuse (Lucius is in this chapter)

The next morning came along and Ron woke up, his arms still wrapped around Draco's body as the boy slept. He looked around the dorm a bit and noticed that Neville was asleep now along with Seamus and Dean. He looked over at Harry's bed and found it'd never been slept in, he figured that the boy had gone off to Cedric's dorm and slept, which he'd done before. He looked back down at Draco as he started to stir.  
"Good morning Dray." Ron said in a whisper as he kissed the boy's temple. He smiled when Draco's eyes fluttered open and moved to meet his.  
"Morning." Draco said as he nestled more into Ron's chest.  
"Sleep well?"  
"Yeah, very well." Draco told him as he wrapped his arms around Ron's chest.  
"Why don't we go and get some breakfast, and we'll leave my lazy roommates." Ron said as he gestured to the three beds full of sleeping Gryffindors.  
"Ok." Draco said as they sat up.  
"If you want you can steal some of my clothes." Ron told him. "I might have some that are up to your standards." Ron teased.  
"You do." Draco said as he went looking and pulled on a pair of jeans, which turned out to be too big on him, since he was slimmer then Ron was.  
"One minute." Ron said as he went over to Harry's trunk and pulled out a belt. "Know how to put it on?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah, I do." Draco said as he took it and placed it through the belt loops. "Think he'll care?"  
"Doubt it." Ron said as he started to change. He pulled on his jeans and then pulled on a green shirt, which Draco looked at with a raised eyebrow as he took a red shirt to put it on.  
"People are going to talk." Draco said.  
"Let them." Ron said as he held his hand out to Draco which the Slytherin boy took and they headed out of the room and started downstairs.  
"Ron, I'm…scared." Draco said suddenly as they were going to the portrait door.

Ron stopped and turned to face the boy, he knew why. He gently pulled Draco into his arms.  
"I know baby, I am to." Ron admits.  
"I don't want to lose you, and that's exactly what he's going to try to do." Draco said as he wrapped his arms around Ron's neck.  
"If I can do anything about it, I'm not going to let him hurt you. I want to promise and say I won't let him but I really can't promise that." Ron said softly as he ran his hands up and down Draco's back.  
"I know." Draco told him as relaxed against Ron. "But thank you for willing to try at least."  
"Anything for you." Ron told him as he pulled away a bit. He kissed the boy's forehead before his lips and then he took Draco's hand, interlacing their fingers as he led the way, he squeezed Draco's hand reassuringly as they made their way closer and closer to the great hall. It was still a bit early so not many people were awake yet. "And do you want to know something?" Ron asked.  
"What?"  
"We match the holiday. Merry Christmas." Ron told him.  
"You're right…and Merry Christmas." Draco said as he smiled at Ron a bit as they opened the doors to the great hall, it wasn't like it was before but it was still decorated and the ceiling had snow falling from it like it was snowing inside even though it wasn't.

Draco could see the Slytherin's talking as they pointed at him, he saw Crabbe and Goyal sitting there, not saying anything as Pansy went on and on. Pansy was a bitch, and Draco knew it so he wasn't completely surprised that she stuck her nose up at him. He looked at another friend of his Blaise who was just shaking his head a bit.  
"Are you ok?" Ron asked.  
"It's just hard…and I know Pansy more then likely went off whining to my father." Draco told him.  
"Well, Pansy's…something else." Ron said.  
"You're telling me, she's not even close to my type, never was." Draco said. "Blaise is just shaking his head, he doesn't know what to think, he's always been a decent guy, and Crabbe and Goyal are just sort of sitting there, they are probably unsure what to think." Draco told him.  
"They're sort of stupid." Ron told him.  
"They're smarter then they lead people to believe so don't think that." Draco said, as he followed Ron over to the Gryffindor Table where Hermione and Ginny were sitting with Viktor. And it didn't go past Ron that Viktor and Hermione were a bit closer then needed.  
"I think Hermione found a boyfriend." Ron whispered to Draco softly.  
"She did, and he's cute." Draco said and then giggled at Ron's look. "You are too but still you have to admit he is." Draco said.  
"Well…a bit…but I like the blonde hair boy next to me…any ideas who I mean?"  
'Hmm…maybe I've heard of him." Draco said.

Ron chuckled and he sat down with Draco next to him at the table with the other three.  
"Morning boys." Hermione said, she may not completely trust Draco yet, but he seemed to be decent and until he showed otherwise, she'd be decent to him.  
"Morning Hermione." They said together as Draco leaned back against Ron's chest.  
"Ginny, your date last night is still out like a light." Ron informed her.  
"Well, maybe he over did it, we did dance for a long time after you and Draco left." Ginny told him.  
"Who did Dean and Seamus go with?" Draco asked a bit curious, he hadn't really paid attention.  
"Oh, Dean went with…Cho and Seamus went with Hannah." Hermione told him.  
"Seems like the 4th year boys went with all the houses, I mean, I went with Draco here there is the Slytherin, Dean went with Cho there is Ravenclaw, Neville went with Ginny and that's Gryffindor and then Seamus and Harry went with Hannah and Cedric that's Hufflepuff." Ron said.  
"That's true, you boys just like variety." Draco said lightly.  
"Well I can't say that's wrong I went with Viktor here, and he's from Durmstrang." Hermione said smiling a bit at Viktor as he rested his hand on top of hers.  
"And I had a great time Hermione." Viktor told her.

Draco looked up as an owl, he recognized at his father's flew in through the window.  
"Oh no, that's my dad's owl." Draco said quietly as he it flew down and landed in front of Draco and Ron, and that's when Draco's pale complexion went even paler. The owl had a howler and it was from his dad, this was so not good at all. "Oh god." Draco told him.  
"Dray, grab it and let's go. Don't open it here." Ron said.  
"Oh why not, let him say what he wants in front of everyone." Draco said as he reached out and took the red envelope. He stroked the owl's feathers as it hooted and then flew off again.  
"Are you sure?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Draco said, though he felt Ron's arms go around his waist and pull him closer to his chest, he was thankful that they were sideways on the bench, he at least felt a bit better as his shaky hands opened the letter.  
"_Draco Malfoy_!" Lucius's clearly pissed off voice bellowed through the now silent great hall. "_I can not believe that you are disgracing the name of this family by dating not only a boy but a Weasley! I have never been more disgusted with you. I will be there sometime this morning to speak with you I expect you to be alone, I don't want to lay eyes on your apparent boyfriend._" Lucius said and then the Howler started to tear itself up.

Draco felt everyone's eyes on him, they were more then just a little surprised, because now, not only had they learned that Draco was into guys, dating Ron, but he'd just gotten a Howler. Draco knew he'd never gotten a Howler because his father always liked just coming and seeing him, this had to mean he was more then just a little bit mad. Draco didn't even realize he was shaking a bit until he felt Ron start to run a hand through his hair.  
"Dray, baby…it's ok." Ron soothed softly.  
"No it's not." Draco said, his voice cracking a bit and he knew he was about to break down. He pulled away from Ron and got up and ran off from the Great Hall. Ron didn't say anything as he got up himself and then he ran after Draco and caught him as he was going up the stairs.  
"Draco." Ron said as he grabbed the boy's arm, but then he almost lost his balance as Draco suddenly turned and threw himself into Ron's arms, as his body shook with the sobs that were escaping his body. "Oh, Dray, shh…" Ron said as he slowly slid down to the steps and pulled Draco into his arms as the boy cried.  
"He's mad, he's going to do something…I'm scared Ron." Draco said as he buried his face into Ron's shoulder.  
"I know, I know baby." Ron said, and when the people who weren't in the Great Hall stopped and starting staring Ron started to get annoyed. "Draco, wrap your arms around my neck." Ron urged him softly. "Good…" Ron praised as he hoisted Draco up bridal style in his arms. He was then a bit thankful that Draco was thin.

Ron turned and started into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where she was moaning about.  
"This is a girl's bathroom." She informed them.  
"Deal with it Myrtle." Ron said simply as he sat down with Draco in his lap as the boy continued to cry quietly. Ron just held Draco tightly in his arms, shushing him gently, as he let the boy cry this out. He knew the boy was scared and Ron knew that he couldn't really do anything about it like he wished he could. Ron ran his hands over Draco's arm as he tried to calm the boy. When he heard Draco start to quiet down a bit he looked down at him.  
"I need to go and talk to Severus." Draco said quietly, he'd told Ron about how Snape was his godfather.  
"Ok, do you want me to come with?" Ron asked.  
"Yes, I don't want to be alone." Draco said as he wiped at his eyes.  
"Alright, why don't you go and wash your face?" Ron suggested.  
'Ok." Draco said, as he got up from Ron's lap and went over to the sink. He cupped his hands and splashed water on his face as Ron came over and stood behind him lightly resting his hand on the small of Draco's back.

Draco wiped his face with a towel and then he grabbed Ron's hand, and led the way out of the room, as they made their way downstairs to the dungeons. Ron ignored the Slytherin's that were down there, right now his only concern was Draco. He allowed himself to be led toward where he assumed was Snape's Chambers. Draco knocked on the door and they waited until Snape answered the door.  
"I knew it'd only be a matter of time before you came down." Snape said, he had been in the Great Hall when the Howler happened.  
"He's never sent a Howler before." Draco said as he stepped inside, bringing Ron with him.  
"I know, and he's contacted me and said he'll be here around eleven which is in less then a half hour." Snape told him.  
"God…" Draco said softly.  
"I'm sure you knew what to expect. Is it worth it now Draco? Knowing the trouble you are probably in." Snape asked, he hadn't meant to sound harsh about it.  
"Yes, I am sick and tired of him trying to control my happiness. I do not like Pansy in that sense, I never have." Draco told him. "And he's not just mad because he's realized he doesn't have a straight son, it's because I choose Ron." Draco said. "He's said that, he may hate my choice in sexuality but he really hates my choice of a guy."  
"That is true too." Snape told him.  
"Can't you do something to keep his dad away?" Ron asked. "Maybe tell someone about what was going on." Ron told him.  
"I've tried." Draco said. "He uses the whole 'I'm disciplining' card and because he's high enough in the Ministry, they won't fight with him."  
"That's rubbish!" Ron said. "The ministry is jacked."  
"Isn't your best friend's boyfriend's father work with the ministry…along with your own father?" Snape asked.  
"Yes, but they aren't that stupid." Ron told him.

When it was closer to eleven Draco told Ron he should go, he didn't want him to be here with his father around.  
"Come back here in a couple hours." Draco told him, he didn't think his dad would be there to long, he'd do what he wanted to and then leave.  
"Alright." Ron said as he pulled Draco into a tight hug. "I love you." Ron told him as he kissed the boy's head.  
"I love you too." Draco said as he pressed his lips to Ron's. "Now go on." Draco urged him. "I'll be fine."  
"Liar, but I'll go." Ron said as he backed up. He traced his fingers over Draco's cheek lightly before he opened the door and stepped out of it and let it shut behind him. "Please be safe Draco." Ron said softly as he turned and headed up away from the room.  
"I feel like a prisoner about to be executed." Draco admits.  
"Well, you know what's going to happen and you can't go anywhere or do anything about it. If you do, then you know you put Ron at risk." Snape told him.  
"Very true." Draco said and then he moved forward to hug his godfather.  
"You'll be fine Dragon, you're strong, and I know you are. Even Ron knows that you are." Snape said as he wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders as the other rested on the top of his head.  
"I don't feel brave."  
"You are." Snape said, his attention turned to the fireplace when it started crackling, signaling someone was going to come through the floo network.

Draco pulled back and looked at the fireplace as his father came through it. He swallowed uneasily, the look on his father's face sent shivers down his spine.  
"Hello Severus." Lucius said.  
"Lucius." Severus answered a bit.  
"What do you have to say for yourself?" Lucius demanded, almost instantly turning onto Draco. "Well?"  
"I'm dating Ronald Bilious Weasley and I'm proud of it." Draco said firmly, he was not going to be ashamed of Ron because he was not.  
"You're proud of it?" Lucius asked, his facial features tight.  
"Yes, I'm proud of it. And think of it this way father…it's been almost a year since we've been going out. Tells you exactly how much attention you pay." Draco said and he gasped when Lucius suddenly backhanded him, even though he'd been expecting it, the shock still got him.  
"So not only are you dating him, you've been doing it behind my back." Lucius told him, as he looked at Draco who was cradling his cheek in his hand.  
"Yes, because I'm done with you controlling my happiness. I'm my own person." Draco told him.  
"Oh, Draco, Draco, Draco." Lucius said as he slowly shook his head. "As long as you are my son and you live under my roof, you will not be your own person. You are my sole heir, which is now open for debate."  
"Then disown me, and then you won't have an heir." Draco challenged him.  
"And where would you go? If you knew anything your precious boyfriend's family doesn't have any more room."  
"Then I'll find somewhere to stay." Draco explained to him.  
"Only if I disown you, but…I'm not I think I could find ways to change this disgraceful attitude." Lucius said as he fiddled with his wand in his hands.  
"Good luck with that." Draco told him, he wouldn't be changed, no matter what.  
"Fine then." Lucius said. "Crucio!" Lucius said, aiming his wand at Draco, instantly sending the boy to his knees as he gave a scream of pain as the spell made his entire body spasm from the spell.

Severus froze at the spell, he'd witness watching his godson being beaten and verbally abused but he'd never seen Lucius use an unforgiveable on him. Lucius held the spell, if possible making it stronger and stronger.  
"Still think I'm not going to change your disgraceful attitude?" Lucius asked as he looked down at his son who was doubled over on his knees as he panted.  
"I'm…never changing my ways…for you." Draco hissed softly.  
"I think you'll change your mind about that." Lucius said as he flicked his wand at Draco again. "Cruico." Once again Draco gave a scream of pain as he felt the pain go through his body again, much worse then last time and he bit his tongue to stop the screams as his body spasm from the spell again.  
"Lucius, I think that is enough, I mean if you do too much damage them people will know and this will get you arrested since your boss has said they are illegal." Severus said, making it seem like he was protecting Lucius but it was Draco he was trying to protect.  
"True." Lucius said as he stopped the curse, tucking his wand back. "Get up." Lucius snarled at the boy on the ground. "Hurry up." He told him as he waited, watching as Draco move to get up, slowly. "I said hurry up." Lucius said as he hit Draco in the side with his cane. Draco cried out as he ended up landing back on the ground, his hand pressed against his side.  
"Draco let's go. Up you go." Severus said as he went over and hoisted the boy up so he was standing on shaking legs, which seemed like they were barely going to hold him.  
"You have, until the end of school to get rid of the Weasley, or trust me you won't be coming back here to Hogwarts." Lucius told him as he went back over to the fireplace to use the floo network and then he disappeared into the fire.

Draco's legs collapsed from under him and he would have landed on the floor in a heap if Severus hadn't caught him. Draco's body shook with sobs, as everything hit him full force, he'd never been able to cry in front of his father without the risk of greater punishment.  
"Shh, let's get you something to help with the affects of that curse." Severus told him as he went to lift the boy up.  
"No." Draco said with a small shake of his head.  
"Dragon, it'll help." Severus said gently.  
"I want Ron first." Draco told him as he buried his face into his arms. He'd never turn his godfather away, and he wasn't exactly. He just wanted them both there.  
"Alright, let me help you to the bed and then I'll send for Mr. Weasley." Severus said as he tried to lift the boy into his arms again, this time he let him and Severus carried the boy over to the bed and gently sat him down on it before he rose again and went to do as he had told Draco he'd do. He looked at the boy on the bed that was still sitting with his face buried into his legs and sighed a bit. His godson was fourteen, going to be fifteen in a little over five months and he looked so child like.

Severus opened the door when someone knocked and when he saw it was Ron he pointed in the direction of the bed and watched as Ron went over and lightly sat down on the bed and whispered softly to the blonde hair boy. He saw that Draco instantly was pulled into Ron's arms as Draco's arms went around his neck. He was glad his godson had found someone who loved him and took care of him. He realized like Draco, there was more to the red head boy then he had given him credit for.  
"Dragon, can I give you it now?" Severus asked gently.  
"Give him what?" Ron asked as he ran his fingers through Draco's hair.  
"A potion."  
"For what?" Ron asked, he didn't know what had happened.  
"For the effects of the Cruciatus curse." Severus answered him.  
"That's an unforgiveable curse." Ron said as he looked down at the boy in his arms who was slowly calming down, now was just mainly keeping his arms wrapped around Ron's neck.  
"I know, and he does but he doesn't care." Severus told him as he summoned a potion over to him and he handed it to Ron. "Get him to drink this."  
"Dray…" Ron said as he looked at the boy. "Baby, drink this for me." Ron said as he held the potion to Draco's lips.  
"Don't want to." Draco said as he turned his head away from the potion.  
"Baby, it'll help." Ron told him. "Please drink it…for me." Ron said as he held it to Draco's lips again when he turned back.

Draco swallowed the potion down and Severus set it on the end table. And then he went to reach for Draco's shirt.  
"Hey, don't touch him." Ron said as he pushed Severus's hand away.  
"Lucius hit him in the side with his cane; I want to make sure he's fine." Severus told him as he lifted the shirt up and his cold hands lightly pressed along the side of Draco's body. He saw a mark that would probably end up a bruise but he didn't feel anything was broken so he figured the boy would be ok. He summoned over a healing balm and lightly spread it around the red mark that was slowly darkening. "Spread this on it twice a day until it's gone." Severus said as he handed it to Ron, after seeing the way he interacted with the Slytherin boy he knew he'd be able to count on the boy to do it.  
"Yes sir." Ron said as he sat it next to him. He looked down at Draco who seemed to have grown quiet through it all and that's when he noticed the Slytherin boy had fallen asleep.  
"I mixed in a dreamless sleep potion in with the potion to help with the effects of the curse; he'll sleep peacefully for a couple hours." Severus told him.  
"Ok, do you want him to stay here or…?" Ron asked.  
"He's asleep so he can stay here until he wakes up, so you don't have to try and carry him." Severus told him.  
"He's not that heavy, which concerns me a bit since I'm not super strong." Ron told him as he pocketed the healing balm that Snape had gave him and he stood up holding Draco bridal style in his arms. "See?"  
"Well, Draco's always been slim and I guess with Lucius he would have been neglectful as well so I'm going to be honest when I 'm not super surprise he's light." Severus told him.

Ron nodded his head as he looked at the sleeping boy in his arms as he went over to the door.  
"Mr. Weasley…" Snape started, causing Ron to turn around and face him. "I just…I want to say thank you." Snape said and when he saw the boy's puzzled look he continued. "For everything you've done for Draco over the past year, he hasn't really had anyone you can count on and…I see him with you and I know that he does now."  
"Thank you sir…and…I am there for Draco, whenever he needs me, even when we were hiding it from everyone. I was concerned for him and knowing that it wasn't going to be good on his end if anyone found out. And to be honest I feel a bit responsible because I told him I wanted to take him to the ball, and we be open about it. I didn't really take in for consideration the way he would feel about it."  
"Mr. Weasley…if he didn't want to go with you, he would have said no." Severus told him.  
"I guess that's true, I just hate that he's now in danger." Ron said as he held the sleeping boy in his arms tighter to him.  
"He was always in danger, he was before you two got together, and he would be if you weren't. Lucius _is_ abusive, but he's high up enough in the Ministry that when he says he's only disciplining the boy, they buy it, they believe it." Severus told him, he was surprised at how different Ron seemed then normal, he had a feeling he knew why his godson had taken a liking to the boy.  
"That's rubbish." Ron said.  
"Yes, I agree." Severus told him.  
"Professor, I'm not trying to be rude but can I please go? I'm going to take Draco back to my dorm, he can sleep there." Ron told him.  
"Yes, you are dismissed Mr. Weasley." Severus told him.  
"Thank you sir." Ron said as he turned and headed out of the chambers and started out of the dungeons and went back up toward the Gryffindor Common Room, which is where his friends were at along with Cedric and Viktor who had came with Harry and Hermione. He was glad that Hermione seemed to find someone nice like Viktor, and it wasn't because he was a fan of him. He had to admit though, he liked that he was getting to know one of his favorite professional Quiddtch player.

When Ron entered the Common Room, the group stopped talking and faced Ron and then their eyes moved to the sleeping Slytherin in his arms. He saw that Harry and Cedric were sitting on the couch and they moved to sit on the floor where Viktor and Neville were at with Hermione and Ginny sitting in the chairs. Fred, George, Seamus and Dean were at the table sitting. Ron went over and he lightly laid Draco down, before sitting and placing the boy's head in his lap.  
"What happened?" Hermione asked softly, being considerate of the sleeping boy.  
"His father happened; Lucius didn't take to well to learning about us." Ron said. "Didn't beat him, though he did get slapped it looks like and turns out he hit him with that cane he always carries. But it was the Cruciatus curse he used." Ron said, and he noticed Neville's body tense. "I'm sorry Neville." Ron said, knowing the boy as a bit uneasy with that curse.  
"It's alright." Neville said. "Is he alright?"  
"Yeah, he's sleeping; he should be out for a couple hours, at least that's what Snape said" Ron told them. "So hopefully he'll feel better when he wakes up." Ron told them.  
"Yeah, I'm sure he will." Cedric said. Ron had to admit, after the shock of them being together had warned off last night, most of the Gryffindors who were seeing how Draco acted, were realizing he wasn't how he seemed and they had taken to accepting him. When it came to Cedric, he seemed to be the same way and Viktor, didn't really know Draco so he didn't have anything to compare to.

_Well it seems everyone has started to accept Draco within Ron's little group, to bad that Ron can't have the same niceness with Draco's friends. The next chapter is probably going to be bonding between different characters i have yet to decide since i have yet to start writing it. But please please review guys._


	15. Chapter 15

_Ok, it took me a while to get this written, even though about half of it was written for a while but i just now got the muse and the time to actually finish it and write it. I have ideas for this, all through the story but now...i have a new problem. Laptop cord...went poof, so now i have no laptop...but i am going to have access to my mom's and my grandfather's so i'll work on writing them and updating when i can get to theirs. If i can't when i get my cord back i will update. I am nearing the end of school so that is a main focus but hopefully when school is out i'll be able to post more. But i am going to summer school with my friends (since one is being forced so the rest of us decided to go with him). But i will hopefully have time to do that and this._

It was now just after dinner time and Draco was sitting outside in the snow with Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry had gotten him to come and join him and the girls outside while the others went off and did what ever. He knew that Ron was with his brothers and he figured Cedric and Viktor were off practicing flying. Harry normally would have went with them but he had decided to stay and spend time with his friends and even get to know Draco a bit better since he was dating Harry's best friend.  
"I still can't believe you've been dating my best friend for like a year and I didn't know it." Harry told him.  
"Hey, what can I say we're just sneaky." Draco told him as he leaned back against a tree that was near the water. Harry was sitting in front of him with Hermione and Ginny.  
"That's more then true. Did you guys keep in contact over the Summer?" Ginny asked him.  
"Yeah, we exchanged letters, never saw each other, at least until the World Cup but obviously you saw that we didn't get to say or see a whole lot of each other." Draco told them.  
"Yeah, that had to suck." Ginny told him. "Though I really want to know how me and my brothers and our parents didn't realize that Ron was hiding something."  
"Like I said, we were quite sneaky." Draco told her again.

Harry had been messing with the snow and he suddenly threw a snow ball at Draco, getting him in the face.  
"Hey!" He said as he brushed the snow off his face.  
"Oops.." Harry said giving a small giggle.  
"Uh oh..." Hermione said, she saw Draco making his own snow ball.  
"I'd run Harry." Ginny said.  
"Yeah...I planned on it." Harry told him as he fumbled to get up and he squeaked when he had a felt a snow ball hit him in the back.  
"Got you!" Draco told him.  
"And I'll get you back." Harry told him as he scooped up the snow and made it into a snowball and he aimed it at Draco, only he had went near the girls and he got Ginny. "Oops." Harry said.  
"Harry!" Ginny giggled and she scooped up the snow and she through it back at him, succeeding in it turning into a snowball fight, with even Hermione joining in after a while.

The four of them were in the middle of a strong battle, it eventually turning into a two vs two with Harry and Draco going against Hermione and Ginny.  
"What are you four doing?" Cedric asked as he made his way over with Viktor.  
"Nothing." The four of them said.  
"I don't think it is nothing." Viktor told them.  
"It looked like a snowball fight." Ron said, he was now out with Neville, they all had been trying to locate people.  
"You're just jealous you weren't here." Draco told him, like Harry, Hermione and Ginny he was soaked through from the snow and shaking, his pale face pink from the cold and his lips were starting to turn a bit blue, but Harry and the girls were the same way.  
"Yeah, I'm jealous that I'm not frozen." Ron said as he went over and pulled his Draco into his arms, wrapping his jacket around the boy as well. "You're lips are turning blue and you are soaked." Ron informed him.  
"Not like Harry, Ginny or Hermione are any better." Cedric told him chuckling. "I think we should head inside."  
"Probably a smart idea." Hermione agree, though she had to admit she had quite a lot of fun, she knew she studied a lot so it was nice to just have fun.  
"Then let's go Hermione." Viktor said as he held his hand out for her to take, which she did and he headed up to Hogwarts with the other couples holding hands as well, including Ginny and Neville.

The pairs made their way into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Draco, Ron, Viktor, and Hermione were seated on one side of the table and Harry, Cedric, Neville, and Ginny were on the other side. The four that had been outside took a glass of hot chocolate and took a sip of it all giving a small sigh of content as the warmth went through their bodies.  
"Feel better?" Neville asked, them all.  
"Much." Ginny said as she leaned against him.  
"That was fun though." Draco said, his head resting against Ron's shoulder.  
"Yeah, it was fun to have a bit of fun without worrying about exams or anything." Harry agreed.  
"I have to agree Harry, getting away from studying is something I think we all needed." Hermione surprisingly agreed.  
"Or worrying about the tournament?" Viktor added, though that was aimed at Harry.  
"That to, I have yet to figure out what to do about the egg....what kind of clue is screeching?" Harry asked him.  
"I don't know either." Cedric said as he pulled Harry closer, the boy was still shaking a bit from the cold.  
"Maybe you four should change." Neville suggested as he had an arm around Ginny's waist.  
"Yeah, and maybe a warm shower." Viktor agreed.  
"Good idea." Hermione said. "Let's go."

Hermione and Ginny got up, leaving Neville and Viktor at the table as they left the great hall.  
"Let's go Dray." Ron said, as he got up, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and leading the way to the Gryffindor Common Room so the Slytherin Boy could change, probably into some of Ron's clothes, since he had yet to go back to his own dorm.  
"Go on and change." Cedric told him.  
"Ok." Harry said as he got up, he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled at him to get up. "Let's go."  
"Ok, I go with you then." Cedric told him. "And you and me will use the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor." He told him with a small smile. "Go get your clothes and what not and I'll meet you there and do me a favor and bring your egg." Cedric told him.  
"My egg?"  
"Yeah, we can maybe figure out the secret with it." Cedric told him.  
"Ok." Harry said and then he headed off to his common room. When he got there, he saw Ron and Draco getting ready to go into the bathroom.  
"Coming to shower?" Ron asked.  
"Nah, I'm going to meet Cedric in the prefects bathroom." Harry said as he went into his trunk and pulled out clothes, and then the golden egg.  
"Why are you taking the egg?" Draco asked.  
"Cedric and me are going to try and decode the clue." Harry told them.  
"Oh, ok good luck." Draco told him, as he headed into the bathroom with Ron.

Harry watched as the door shut and he grabbed his things and he headed back downstairs to the prefects bathroom, he walked in and found Cedric had started the water.  
"I'm back now." Harry said, informing his boyfriend of his presence.  
"Alright." Cedric said as he stood up to face Harry.  
"I left at a good time. Ron and Draco just went into the bathroom up in the dorm." Harry told him as he sat the golden egg on the floor near the tub.  
"Well, are you being hypocritical?" Cedric asked, gesturing to them and then the tub.  
"No...it's just still a bit surprising." Harry told him as he pulled his winter robe off and sat it on the ground as him and Cedric both slowly started to strip down before they got into the water. "Hmm...nice and warm." Harry said as he went over and leaned against Cedric's chest.  
"Well that's the point, since you are frozen through." Cedric told him.  
"True...now what to do about the egg? Harry asked him as he looked at the egg, sitting on the edge of the tub."  
"Grab it and I'll show you." Cedric told him as he lowered himself into the water a little bit, getting his hair wet and coming back up and letting it drip from his face.

Harry moved forward and grabbed the egg and then leaned back into Cedric's arms.  
"Show me." Harry told him, clearly curious at how his boyfriend figured out the clue.  
"Ok, lower it into the water and open it." Cedric told him as he placed his hands lightly on Harry's and then lowered them into the water. "Go on." He told him. "Open it."  
"Ok." Harry told him as he did so, trusting Cedric.  
"Now lower your head under the water and listen." Cedric told him, watching as Harry took a breathe before he lowered himself into the water.  
"Come seek us where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took." Voices sang from the egg. Harry rose to the surface, sputtering a bit.  
"What does that mean?" Harry asked him.  
"I'm not totally sure…though I think it may have to do with the merpeople that are in the black lake." Cedric told him.  
"There are what where?" Harry asked.  
"Merpeople in the black lake." Cedric repeated.  
"Come seek us where our voices sound…" Harry murmured, part of what had been said from the egg.  
"Yes, they can't be above the ground, or else it sounds like screeching, which is why it didn't work when you had the egg above the water." Cedric told him.  
"An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took.." Harry said, thinking. "A time limit? And they take something? How does that work?"  
"Maybe we have to search for something that is below the water." Cedric told him.

Harry nodded his head, still trying to debate on that, it made sense, but for some reason it just didn't work out to him."But let's get cleaned…sound good to you?" Cedric asked him.  
"Yeah, it does." Harry said, placing the egg on the edge of the tub again, no need to worry about the stupid tournament now, not when he was able to spend some time here with Cedric. He leaned back into his arms again, smiling a bit when he felt Cedric's arms go around his waist.  
"Comfy?" Cedric asked.  
"Very much so." Harry told him as he turned a bit and leaned back against the edge of the tub. And then reached over to grab shampoo.  
"I'll do that." Cedric said, taking the bottle from Harry and then pulling him back to him. "Lean back." He told him, as he placed his arm behind Harry's shoulders and then let him lower his head into the water, letting it get wet before he sat Harry in front of him and popped open the bottle. He squirted shampoo into his hand and started to massage it into Harry's hair as the younger boy's eyes closed as he relaxed.  
"I'm enjoying this." Harry admit with a small smile, any thoughts of the tournament leaving his mind.  
"I bet you are." Cedric told him as he helped Harry lean back into the water, as they washed the soap out.

After Harry's hair was washed, Harry repeated the favor to Cedric, though now they were exchanging small kisses here and there. And once their hair was washed, the helped each other clean their bodies, before Harry got himself settled back between Cedric's legs with his back against the boy's chest as they enjoyed the warmness of the water, the bubbles were almost all gone, but with no one in their, they didn't really care.  
"Think anyone has noticed we're still gone?" Cedric asked him.  
"Hmm…probably, but ask me if I care."  
"Do you care?" Cedric asked.  
"Not really, I'm content being here with you." Harry told him as he turned his head a bit, kissing Cedric's cheek a little bit. "Plus, the clue is still on my mind…it doesn't really makes sense to me for some reason." Harry told him.  
"How so?" Cedric asked.  
"Just…we have a time limit and something is being taken? How does that work out?" Harry asked.  
"Baby, you have to remember we're wizards anything is possible really." Cedric told him.  
"True." Harry murmured as he closed his eyes a bit, his glasses had already been moved and were sitting on the edge near the egg. Without them on, his green eyes were brighter and really lit up his face, at least to Cedric they did.  
"And what ever it means, we'll both get through it." He told him. "You just have to believe that you can."  
"I know you can." Harry told him.  
"And I know that you can." Cedric told him. "Watch, we'll both make it through this with no problems."  
"I hope so." Harry told him. "I surely hope so."

_Woo, cuteness of the chapter...more interaction between Draco and the others. The next chapter I think i'm going to skip ahead to the second task, and obviously because of my plot, people are going to be different when it comes to getting what they took. I haven't decided completely yet. But ideas are welcomed (: and also...review! You guys are awesome and i'll work to get the next chapter up ASAP :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_Alright, I have worked pretty fast to get this chapter up, i have the next one started, and actually might be almost done with it. So hopefully within the next couple days i will have the next chapter up. But no promises either._

Over like the past month, Draco had grown closer to the Gryffindors, and even had all but moved into their dorm, he even had his own little cot in between Harry and Ron's beds. Snape had gotten his stuff from the Slytherin common room, and it'd been moved upstairs. He hadn't spoken to any of them in person, but he had exchanged a few owls with Blaise. He was glad to keep in contact with his friend, who even seemed to be happy for him. But he knew that he wouldn't really be able to speak to them. As far as Blaise knew, Pansy was just trying to be all sad and trying to make Lucius feel sorry for her. And apparently it was working because Draco had gotten owls from his father asking if he'd gotten rid of Ron yet, and was telling him how Pansy was much better. When ever he got those owls, he normally just ripped them to pieces and then burned them in the fireplace. Draco knew he was not ever going to go back to Pansy, hell, last year he'd nearly gagged with pretending to like her. He'd never been interested in her, and she hadn't even caught on to it.

But now it was January and Harry and Cedric were walking down with Ginny and Neville. Draco, Ron, and Hermione were no where to be found and Harry didn't really even know why. As they were walking, Harry heard Fred and George asking people for bets and that was not helping matters.  
"Fred, George, shut it." He told them as they walked by the twins.  
"Oh, it's all in good fun Harry." Fred told him.  
"You know we're rooting for you all the way." George added, as they walked away, just to continue asking for bets.  
"Your brothers…" Harry started as he looked at Ginny.  
"Are annoying? Yes, I know." She told him as they made their way to the black lake.  
"Here Harry." Neville said, as he handed the boy the plant that he would need.  
"One hour right?" Harry asked him.  
"Well, there are questions about salt to fresh water…" Neville told him.  
"You are telling me this now?" Harry asked, and Cedric who was listening, looked over at them.  
"What if that kills him?" Cedric asked. "Or what if it doesn't work for an hour and he's really far under?"  
"I'm sorry, I was trying to help." Neville told them.  
"I'm sure it'll be fine, just put it into your mouth." Moody said as he walked by the students. "Task is starting very shortly."

Harry sighed softly, and popped it into his mouth, as he turned and stood next to Cedric.  
"Good luck." Cedric told him, Harry just nodded, whatever the plant did was happening now, and it was a weird feeling. As the cannon went off, Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric dove in, but Harry didn't right away, he was still spazzing out a bit and Moody who was standing next to him, finally just pushed him into the water, where he flailed a bit, as he tried to breathe, and that was when he realized he had fins where his hands and feet were suppose to be and his neck was forming gills. He took a breathe, surprisingly able to in the water before he swam down and then broke the surface to do a flip, causing the students to cheer. Harry started to swim around, looking around for something, he moved quickly, only to run into Cedric, who was using the bottle head charmed, which formed a bubble of hair around his face so he was able to breathe. Cedric held his hand out to Harry, they were working together to do this. Harry showed his fins and signaled he'd swim by himself as he moved swiftly next to Cedric.

As they were swimming, they saw Fleur, looking around and swimming, only to suddenly be grabbed and yanked under, they moved swifter, looking around for something, anything, to signal what they were looking for. As they were swimming, Harry noticed things floating in the water, he started in that direction and that's when he saw that it was Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister. Harry got Cedric's attention and showed him, they had to get them. The clue was, they took someone meaning something to them, but it didn't click all the way as they got closer. Hermione and Ron were Harry's best friends, Draco had grown closer to Harry, and Gabrielle was Fleur's little sister. Cedric used his wand and hit the rope, to Ron's ankle and started to swim up with him. Harry freed Draco and he was about to do the same to Hermione but merpeople came and held their tridents to his neck.  
"She's my friend to." Harry told them.  
"Only one each." They told him. Harry was going to argue but they suddenly got scared and swam away, he turned to see a shark coming toward him, which went and got Hermione's rope, and started to swim to the surface.

Above the water, Cedric broke the surface with Ron, and they started to swim toward the edge where they were helped out of the water, and given towels.  
"You alright?" Cedric asked him.  
"Yeah, I'm good." Ron told him as he wiped his face with the towel. They looked back at the water where they 'shark' broke surface, only to turn into Viktor, who had came out with Hermione. They swam to the side, and Ron helped Hermione out of the water, but they all realized that Harry was still under the water.  
"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, knowing Cedric wouldn't have just left him.  
"I thought he was right behind me." Cedric told them.  
"I saw him; he had freed Draco, but hadn't swam up yet." Viktor told them as he got a towel around his neck as he gave one to Hermione.  
"Why hasn't he come up yet?" Cedric asked.  
"Maybe he got stuck…" Ron said.  
"Let's not think of that." Cedric told him as he went to the edge to wait, not listening to the congrats he was getting from his friends, he was waiting for Harry, looking for any signs of him, but the time was running out, two minutes and then Harry's change would run out and he'd be back to being human and not able to breathe under the water. "Come on baby…come up." Cedric murmured softly.

Back under the water, Harry was looking for any signs of Fleur, she knew that she had to come to get her sister, but he knew time had to be running out; he finally gave in and used his wand to snap the string holding Gabrielle in place. He then grabbed Draco and Gabrielle and started to swim to the surface, but as he slowly got closer, his change started to end. He suddenly wasn't able to breathe anymore and the merpeople were starting to attack him because he'd taken two instead of one. He gave in and he used as much force as he could to push Gabrielle and Draco to the surface as he went back down, he was kicking and trying to get away from them, as he felt his air supply ending. He knew he had to get away from them or he was going to drown.

As they broke surface, Gabrielle and Draco sputtered a bit and they started toward the side where Fleur was standing, speaking in French to her sister. She grabbed the younger girl's hand and pulled her out. Draco's hand was grabbed by Ron and he was lifted up out of the water.  
"You alright?" Ron asked, as he wrapped a towel around Draco's shoulders.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Draco told him.  
"Where's Harry?" Cedric asked.  
"I don't know, I don't remember seeing him." Draco told him.  
"It's been more then an hour, he's no longer able to breathe under the water." Cedric told them, as he looked back at the water, which had the surface just suddenly broken as someone flew from under the water, Harry landed on the ground, near his friends, but he wasn't sitting up.  
"Harry!" Cedric said, as he knelt down next to the boy, everyone gathered near by them as Cedric sat the boy up a bit, allowing him to cough up water as Cedric pulled a towel around him. "Are you alright?" Cedric asked him.  
"I…I think so." Harry said quietly, he'd basically blacked out as soon as he said the spell to allow himself to get up, so he was still a bit out of it.  
"You saved her." Fleur said, coming over near them and kneeling down next to Harry. "You saved her, even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister." Fleur told him; as she leaned down to kiss his cheeks. "And you…helped." She said, turning to Draco, and then kissed his cheeks as well. "Thank you both."

When Fleur walked away, Ron looked at Draco, whose pale complexion had taken on a pink tone, causing him to snicke  
"You were kissed by a girl." He murmured into his ear.  
"Shut up Ron." Draco muttered as he pulled a blanket closer around himself, listening to the hundreds of people talking around them.  
"Settle down." Dumbledore said, as Cedric pulled Harry up, allowing the boy to lean against him, as he was still a bit light-headed. "Settle down!" Dumbledore said again, this time using magic to make his voice increase in volume. "First place we have…Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore said, causing everyone to cheer, and clap, including Harry, Viktor, and their friends.  
"Good job Cedric." Harry told him.  
"Now, Mr. Potter would have tied with first, if he hadn't been trying to save everyone else, so we agreed to award him second place." Dumbledore told them, causing Cedric to kiss the boy's forehead and cheer along with everyone else. "Which puts Mr. Krum in third and Miss. Delacour into fourth." He told them, as everyone cheered, and congratulated everyone for being able to complete the challenge.  
"I think Harry should lie down…" Draco informed Cedric as they walked or more or less, everyone but Harry walked, Harry was in Cedric's arms, his eyes closed.  
"I think you are right, he almost drowned…and that is not something that is to be messed with. He seemed alright though, and Dumbledore thought he was alright, so he might just need to reset and not over do it for a little bit." Cedric told them.  
"I'm alright Ced..." Harry murmured. "Just still a bit dizzy, but not as bad as I was before."  
"Well, you are still going to lie down." Cedric told him. "That's not an option for you."  
"Fine, but I want to stay with you." Harry told him.  
"You can, let's just change into dry clothes, I'm sure Hermione, Ron, and Draco can relate." Cedric told him.  
"We can." Draco told him, the towel he was, tightly around him, as his hand stayed laced with Ron's.  
"I can to." Viktor told him, as he came over to join them, taking Hermione's hand into his, as they walked, back into the school, Viktor having went and already changed.

_Ok, basically a rewrite of the second task, the next chapter skips ahead a month or so. So no task, just more interaction between characters. Please read and review and i'll work on getting the next chapter finished and up._


	17. Chapter 17

_Ok, I'm getting updates up pretty fast, but that's only because i have many ideas flowing. I can't say my updates will always be like this, but we'll see won't we? I think i may even have the next chapter finished...if not close to finish. This is skipping a month after the second task, and the next chapter skipped another month from this. So this is about March and the next chapter is April of some time. I may have plans for a sequal, or i'll just make this story really wrong. i haven't quite decided yet. But if my ideas work the way i have planned, then a sequal may be in the works at some point, but i haven't decided yet._

_I also am trying to get around to working on my other stories, but school is coming close to an end, and i have a lot of things to do. Plus we have a field trip coming up next week, my birthday is coming up, i have a friend's birthday that i have to go to. It's just starting to get busy these last couple weeks of school. Plus i am going to summer school, but because of construction i am suppose to be able to work from home, so hopefully that makes things a bit easier. But I have a goal to get to at least the end of the tournament and what not before i start lacking on updates again. Mainly because i have ideas that go all the way to...mid summer of the story._

It'd been a month since the second task, and the worry Cedric had about how close Harry came to drowning, had yet to dwell, the weather was slowly getting warmer and Harry was as active as ever, flying around with Draco on their brooms, they were closer, and basically best friends. They had a lot of things in common that surprised both boys considering they'd spent the past few years, hating each other. Currently both boys were seated outside next to the black lake, working on their potions assignments, ever since it came out that Draco was dating Ron, Snape had been a bit more kind when it came to the Gryffindors. Not that it helped that Harry still had a few problems; they were currently working on a potion in Harry's portable cauldron. Or more technically, Draco was quizzing Harry, as he did it.  
"No, not snake fangs." Draco told him, as Harry went to grab them. "Not yet, remember they come after eye of newt."  
"So…the eye of newt, followed by the snake fangs?" Harry asked.  
"Exactly." Draco told him as he turned the book for the boy to see. "See, add the eye of newt and stir, 5 times counter clock wise, before adding the snake fangs."  
"Oh, right. Snape said that today in class." Harry told him, as he took his quill to add a note of that.  
"He did, and you are doing well, that's the only time you messed up with this potion." Draco told him.  
"Well, when he's not breathing down my neck, and purposely calling out on me, it's easier to concentrate." Harry told him.

Draco shrugged a bit as he turned the page in the potions book he was looking at, he had memorized most of the potions so he didn't need it opened to the page to help Harry.  
"He's not as bad as everyone thinks." Draco told him. "He's always the one who helped me when my father was involved." Draco told him.  
"I bet…why he didn't ever try to…take you. I mean he is your godfather." Harry told him.  
"Because he won't let him, he won't disown me either. I flat out told him to just disown me and he said no, he'd just find some other way to change my way of life, not that he'll ever succeed. I love Ron, and don't plan on dumping him."  
"You sound like me with Cedric, only…you guys don't have to worry about things." Harry murmured softly, as he stirred the potion in front of him, five times counter clock wise.  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked.  
"I mean…Cedric graduates this year. I don't, I'm going to be here for a few more years…plus on top of that I live with my muggle aunt and uncle, who honestly aren't much better then your father. Yes, they can't use magic but neglect, physical, verbal…all there." Harry told him, as he added the snake fangs into the potion.  
"Why don't you live with Cedric after he graduates? He's probably going to live in a house some where, and if he knows about…"  
"He does know, and he hates that he can't stop them. Dumbledore keeps saying that I have to stay because of the blood wards that protect me." Harry told him.

Draco rolled his eyes as he shut the book in his lap, and looked at Harry; the abuse is one thing that neither would have ever believed the other could relate to.  
"But then again, since they realized I was a wizard, it's not that bad anymore…they verbally abuse me and neglect but they don't touch me anymore…not really anyways. My uncle has slapped me once or twice but…nothing I can't handle." Harry told him.  
"You shouldn't let Dumbledore control you, if you don't want to stay there, and your boyfriend is willing to let you live with him, I say…do it." Draco told him.  
"What about you? I doubt you want to go back home, and if you don't dump Ron, he's really not going to be happy." Harry told him.  
"No, he won't. And that's why I don't plan on going home." Draco told him.  
"But its March, you have like…three months…if that even. To do something." Harry told him.  
"I'm going to find a way. My father may think that he controls me, but he doesn't." Draco told him. "If need be I'll find a place to live."  
"How?" Harry asked.  
"I don't know, but I do know that I have money set aside in an account with Severus, I took it from my Malfoy account." Draco told him.  
"Your father doesn't know?" Harry asked.  
"Nope, and he won't find out. I transferred it over to another account, little by little since I was ten." Draco told him.  
"Sneaky…I have my own from my parents…and there is a lot." Harry told him.  
"Use it to live with Cedric." Draco told him. "Get away from your relatives, they don't understand you."

Harry looked down, Draco had a point, his aunt and uncle didn't understand him. Why should he have to stay with people who hated him, and didn't want anything to do with him, he nodded his head as he looked back up at Draco.  
"I think I'll do it. Near the end of school, I'm going to talk to Cedric about what we're going to do, I mean, we'd have to. If we wanted to stay together after he leaves." Harry told him.  
"Exactly, you would." Draco told him.  
"But now, what are you actually going to do. You need to know, I mean you are in more of a problem then I am." Harry told him. "Your father is far from pleased."  
"And he's getting more unpleased as the days go by." A new voice said, causing the pair to look up, and see Blaise standing there with Crabbe and Goyal.  
"Blaise…" Draco said, surprised to see the Slytherin boys. "Vince…Greg…"  
"Dray….Pansy is really laying everything on thick, she's making everything seem worse then it really is." Blaise said, as they went over to sit near the boys.  
"I figured as much, Pansy's just…Pansy." Draco told them.  
"What exactly is she doing?" Harry asked.  
"Making it seem like Draco is purposely rubbing it in that he'd take a Weasley over someone as 'perfect' as her." Goyal told him.  
"I took Ron over her because she's an idiot, and a whore. Ron's not like that and his last name doesn't change my opinion on him." Draco told him.

Harry was impressed with the fact that these three Slytherin's were willing to sit and talk to Draco, and Harry none the less, right here outside. But then again, they seemed to be Draco's friends and didn't care that he was into men, or was dating Ron and that proved to Harry that they were his actual friends and cared about him. Unlike what Lucius seemed to do and Pansy even. She was oh so 'in love with him' that she didn't stop to think about that. If she really did care about Draco, she'd want him happy, and wouldn't be making everything much worse for him, like she seemed to be doing.  
"You can't go home at the end of the year." Crabbe told him.  
"I know, but where am I going to go?" Draco asked him. "I can't go with Ron, because one, that would put him and his family in danger, and two, they wouldn't have any room for me. And I won't impose on them like that." Draco told him.  
"If the plans with me and Cedric work out, why not with us?" Harry suggested.  
"I can't impose…" Draco started.  
"No, I'd insist, you can't go back home, and Cedric knows that to, we won't force you to go home and live through that. Plus think of it this way, you'd be able to see Ron through the summer." Harry told him, a small smirk appearing on his face.  
"True…." Draco told him.  
"I'll talk to Cedric about it, I'm sure he won't care, plus he'll probably be jealous he couldn't be the smart one and think of it." Harry told him. "And if they want you can keep in contact with Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyal."  
"Maybe, but I'd talk to your boyfriend before you start planning things." Draco reminded him.  
"I will." Harry assured him.

Blaise cleared his throat a bit, making the others look at him, as he rose to his feet and looked at the rest of them./  
"We better go, before Pansy wonders where we are. We'll go back to sending owls Dray…" Blaise told him.  
"Ok. And thanks for the warning on what Pansy was doing." Draco told him.  
"No problem, come on Vince, Greg…" Blaise told them, as they got up and headed back inside with them.  
"They don't seem that bad." Harry told him.  
'They aren't, Blaise as been my best friend since I was a baby." Draco told him.  
"Which is why he's less likely to be judgmental?" Harry asked him.  
"Yeah, and Crabbe and Goyal are the same way." Draco told him as he started to pick up the stuff.  
"Well, it's good that some of them are willing to still talk to you, even after what had happened with your father." Harry told him as he started to help pick up things, he grabbed his wand and was about to flick it at the potion but Draco grabbed his arm.  
"I'll do that, just so we don't accidently let it go flying."  
"Probably a good idea…" He said slowly as he put his wand away, and allowed Draco to do so, emptying the cauldron.

The two boys finished cleaning up and Harry minimized the cauldron and pocketed it, and they headed inside, but stopped when they ran into Ron and Cedric.  
"Where have you guys been?" Ron asked.  
"Working on potions homework." Harry told him.  
"Oh, why didn't you ask me to join you?" Ron asked.  
"Or me." Cedric added.  
"You guys wanted to go flying; I had Draco, helping me finish it." Harry told him.  
"And he's gotten better at potions as well." Draco told them.  
"Well, why don't you come and fly with us then, you guys probably could get a bit of practice in." Cedric suggested.  
"Want to?" Harry asked, looking at Draco.  
"Sure, see which of us three seekers are better." Draco said, a small smirk playing on his lips.  
"Sounds like a plan, the one time Cedric and me don't go easy on each other." Harry told him.  
"You got that right, but I still love you anyways." Cedric said, kissing the boy softly.

The four of them headed toward the quiddtch pitch, and stopped at the shed to grab brooms. Draco and Harry sat their things down on the bench and got onto their brooms and took off up into the air, with Cedric and Ron coming up behind them. Draco and Harry exchanged a look and look back at their boyfriends before the dove downwards away from them, allowing their robes to blow behind them as they went up and around the goal posts, as Ron lowered for a moment to the floor.  
"Draco, Harry, I thought you guys were going to go and figure out which of you were better." Ron said.  
"We do." Harry told him, as they flew back to make a circle around Ron in the air.  
"Alright, on the count of three." Ron said, as he released the snitch they had to use. "One…two…three." Ron said, counting and as soon as he said three, the trio took off, flying around as Ron released bludgers so they were there as well. "Bludgers are released!" He called up as a warning, before he flew up into the air, to just fly around, watching them as they flew around the field.

Harry, Draco, and Cedric were flying, dodging around bludgers as they all kept an eye out for the snitch. Cedric dodged up and down on his broom as he moved around a bludgers, Harry dove downward as he thought he saw a hint of gold, and Draco was moving slowly, watching closely, as he dodged if a bludger ever came to close to him.  
"Come on Draco." Ron cheered, he was cheering for his boyfriend, but it wasn't totally bad.  
"Oh I see how it is Ron." Harry teased.  
"What? I'm dating him; last I checked Cedric was dating you." Ron told him.  
"Unless there is something Draco and I should know." Cedric said.  
"Nope, I'm sleeping with you, not Ron." Harry assured him.  
"Ok, I so did not need to know that." Draco told them as he looked over at them.  
"Me either, I really do not need to know if my best friend is sexually active." Ron told him.

Cedric was chuckling, as he listened to the boys bicker, it was slightly amusing, though still a bit embarrassing that his personal life with Harry being known, but he wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. He flew up to fly behind Harry.  
"You're just jealous." Cedric told the other two, as he kissed the boy's cheek.  
"I think not." Draco told him, before he flew down, Harry and Cedric were now distracted and he just caught site of the snitch.  
"Oh, hell no." Harry told him as he flew away from Cedric to follow after the blonde hair boy.  
"Oh, is that how you want to play?" Cedric murmured as he followed after them, but he had a bit of distance to make up.  
"Learn to pay attention Harry." Draco told him as he smirked, and then flew upwards to follow the snitch.  
"I'll pay attention, to tell you that you haven't caught the snitch before me yet, and I don't plan on letting you start now." Harry told him, as he flew up next to Draco, so they were now next to each other.

The pair flew next to each other, until Harry started to inch ahead, only Cedric came up next to him, and they were all neck to neck again.  
"See who gets it, shall we?" Cedric asked them.  
"We shall." Draco and Harry told him.  
"I'll cheer for all of you; go…Draco, Harry, and Cedric." Ron told them, as he flew upwards to watch them from above.  
"I'm going to stick by my ability, of youngest quidditch player in a century." Harry told them, before the two of them flew away, as they were heading straight for the goal posts; Harry on the other hand stayed on its tail, only to fly up at the last minute and just barely skim the top of the goal posts, and then dove downwards to follow it.  
"I hate how he does that stuff; he's seriously going to get hurt." Cedric muttered to Draco as they followed Harry quickly.  
"He's your boyfriend, you deal with him." Draco told him.  
"I can't say anything, but he's going to get himself into trouble, or hurt." Cedric told them.  
"Harry caught the snitch!" Ron suddenly called out.  
"Of course he did." Cedric said as him and Draco started to lower themselves to the ground.  
"Once again, I did it." Harry told them, a small smirk on his features.  
"Yeah, yeah you did." Draco said with a roll of his eyes before he was once again hoisted up onto a broom, so he was seated in front of Ron. "Ron! Don't do that." Draco told him.  
"I got you, you aren't going to fall." Ron told him as he looked at the other couple.  
"I also have a broom if I want to fly." Draco told him.

Cedric and Harry chuckled as they watched their interaction, they were cute together. And Harry had to admit, he was glad that his boyfriend seemed to have found someone that he liked and seemed to be happy with.  
"Fine, fine. Hope down." Ron said, as he lowered them more so Draco could do so.  
"I will." Draco said as he hopped down off, Ron's broom.  
"Fine, then do it." Ron told him as he lowered himself to the ground. "I see how it is."  
"Alright children, let's behave." Cedric chided playfully.  
"Excuse me, younger then they both are, not acting childish." Harry told him.  
"That wasn't aimed as you baby." Cedric told him.  
"It better not be." Harry told him.  
"Oh, beware Cedric, or you might be in trouble." Draco teased.  
"Been there, done that, had your boyfriend probably want to kill me." Cedric told him.  
"Ron wouldn't harm a fly." Draco told him. "Oh…wait I know what you mean."  
"Mhm, not fond of basically being threatened." Cedric told him.  
"I bet you don't, but so far everything is good." Harry told him as he stood on his tiptoes and kissed the boy's cheek.  
"It is, now why don't we head inside, maybe get some dinner?" Cedric suggested.  
"Sounds like a plan." Ron told him, as he took Draco's broom to go and put it away.  
"Get your things and I'll take this." Cedric told him, taking Harry's as the other two boys went to grab their bags from the benches.

After the brooms were put away, and Draco and Harry had their bags, they headed inside and into the great hall where people were going in to get dinner. They joined the crowd, and made their way to the Gryffindor tables, Cedric had gotten to speaking with kids in his year from Harry's house. He sat down with Harry next to him, Draco on Harry's other side, and Ron next to him. Ginny, Neville, Hermione, and Viktor were seated across from them, as they filed inside with them.  
"Hey guys, where have you've been?" Hermione asked.  
"Flying." Ron told her.  
"First finishing potions homework." Draco said.  
"And then joined them for flying." Harry added as he took a sip from his glass.  
"Oh, where were you doing homework?" Ginny asked.  
"Out by the black lake, we were talking, and working." Harry told her. "Speaking of which, I want to talk to you later Cedric, it's…sort of important." Harry told him.  
"Ok, we'll talk after dinner." Cedric told him. "Is it bad?" He asked.  
"No…I don't think it is." Harry told him.  
"I don't either." Draco added.  
"Oh so you know too." Cedric told him.  
"He's the reason I got thinking, and I decided I need to talk to you." Harry told him. "It's not a bad thing, Cedric, unless you think differently, which hopefully is not the case."  
"Ok, now you have me worrying a bit." Cedric told him.  
"Don't…its fine I promise." Harry told him.

During dinner, everyone spoke as if nothing was wrong, and it wasn't but for Cedric, since Harry told him that he needed to talk, about something important, he was worrying about everything it could be. But he wasn't sure what, the only thing that he got was that he wanted to break up or something along those lines and he was worried a bit. He was tracing small shapes on Harry's side as they ate, he was keeping up with the conversations, even though he wasn't totally sure what was being said either. He was almost too grateful that dinner was over and Harry told his friends he'd see them later, he looked at Cedric and grabbed his hand.  
"Let's go talk." Harry told him as they got up, and headed out of the grateful that they were going to get this over with.  
"Where do you want to talk?" Cedric asked, not sure if this was a personal reason or not.  
"Let's go for a walk outside." Harry told him as he headed toward the front doors and out to the grounds.  
"What did you want to talk about?" Cedric asked, after a few minutes, as he looked down at their hands, which were laced together.  
"Us." Harry said, making Cedric suddenly worry more.  
"What about us?" Cedric asked him, hiding his worry.  
"What's going to happen to us after this year ends? You aren't coming back next year." Harry told him, as he looked up at him. "And we never see each other over the summer, but we always know we'll see each other when September comes…that will change because you're graduating." Harry told him. "You're going to find someone else…and they'll be out of school as well, and you won't have to just wait for a…kid. That's all I am compared to you Cedric."  
"Harry…I don't care if you're only going to be a fifth year." Cedric told him, as he stopped them walking.  
"Then how are we going to see each other? You know my aunt and uncle are not going to allow me to go anywhere and you show up and they will flip." Harry told him as he looked down.  
"I know, Dumbledore keeps insisting that you need to stay there." Cedric murmured softly. "Or I'd ask you if you wan to move in with me. I'm going to be moving out this summer to get my own place." Cedric murmured.  
"Then ask me." Harry said, looking up at him.  
"What about Dumbledore?" Cedric asked.  
"I don't care what he says, I'm my own person, and he's not controlling me." Harry told him. "If you want me to, then ask me." Harry told him again.

Cedric looked at the boy, he seemed serious about wanting to move in with him, and Cedric knew that right now, it was up to him to decide if he wanted to or not.  
"Harry, do you want to move in with me this summer?" Cedric asked.  
"Yes." Harry said, without even hesitating.  
"Then it's settled, I'm going to get things situated and then you are going to come and stay with me." Cedric told him.  
"How are you going to come and get me? I'd doubt flooing will be a plus, they'll flip." Harry told him.  
"I'll apparate, and we'll leave before they can say anything." Cedric told him.  
"Ok and…can I ask you something? It has to do with staying with you…" Harry told him.  
"What?" Cedric asked.  
"Do you think, after you get your own place…Draco could stay? I mean…it's not fair that he would have to suffer, staying with his father when he'll hurt him for being with who he loves." Harry told him.  
"You want him to stay with us as well?" Cedric asked.  
"If you don't mind, I mean…he's had the same problems I have…I don't think it's fair he has to go through that still…if there is a chance he can get away from it." Harry told him. "Please Ced?"  
"I think I could arrange it, I mean, the house I was looking at is a three bedroom, depending on if you want to sleep in my room or not, we'll have at least one extra room." He told him.  
"I'd sleep in your room." Harry told him. "Does that mean he can?"  
"He can." Cedric assured him.  
"Thank you Cedric." Harry said, as he hugged the boy tightly.  
"You know you care about people to much." Cedric told him.  
"He's been in the same boat as me, I connect with him more then I originally thought." Harry told him.  
"Why don't we go tell him then? See what he has to say about it, and we can tell Ron that he'll be welcomed as well." Cedric said, as he kissed Harry's temple.

_Alright, this chapter was mainly suppose to be interaction between Draco and Harry, showing that they have similar problems, plus showing that Cedric and Harry love each other to make their relationship work even after Cedric graduates. If you guys want me update the next chapter tonight as well, please give me reviews, and maybe with what you think may happen later on. What you may want to see happen, what you don't want to happen, and ect. You never know, i may take your idea and weave in some how. So please Read and Review you guys. I do read your reviews and i love reading them._


	18. Chapter 18

_Alright, another chapter, this one is not my best...it's sort of rushed and is just giving a bit of interaction between everyone, and then it goes to Cedric and Harry. Not a whole lot of action but the next chapter, is a chapter everyone is probably waiting for. The third task...maybe Cedric dies, maybe he doesn't. You'll have to wait and see. But i'm already almost done with it probably (depending on how much i want to write) but...if i can get at least....five nice reviews, i'll work on updating tonight again...but if i don't...you'll have to wait until tomorrow or Friday._

**Warning:** Sex (don't like it, don't read it)

It was nearing the end of April, and that meant a couple different things, that the end of the school year of closing in, the third task was nearing the end. Draco's fifteenth birthday, and also meant that Cedric was going to be graduating. Classes had gotten out and dinner was over and Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Harry were off in the library working on their homework, Cedric was with his classmates working on work, as they were working on their final exams which were suppose to be done before the final task, and they wanted to get it done, or at least Cedric did, because he wanted to spend time with Harry and not worry about exams or the task.  
"I hate doing this." Draco muttered as he looked at his assignment, Moody had assigned an essay, discussing the unforgivable curses, wanting them to explain what they were, and why they were unforgivable and illegal to use.  
"I know baby." Ron murmured softly, he recalled the lesson when Moody had used them, and he knew that Draco had experiences with them.  
"I've done two of them, but I don't really want to write about the…torture curse." Draco said, as he laid his head on Ron's shoulder.

Harry looked at the boy and then at his own, he'd finished it, and he was now on his potions, which he was almost finished doing.  
"Want me to finish it for you?" Harry asked him. "I'm willing to do the last one for you."  
"No, it's alright." Draco told him. "I'll get around to doing it eventually."  
"Alright…" Harry said as he looked back down at his assignment and started to finish writing it.  
"Just rush if need be, give the outline of it, but don't go into detail, long story short….it's a spell that causes excruciating pain to one's victim. The spell is illegal and an unforgiveable curse, because no one should put someone through that much pain." Ron told him. "See, short and simple and it tells you about it."  
"True, can I steal that from you?" Draco asked.  
"You may." Ron told him, kissing the boy's head before he sat up and started to write again.  
"Thank you." Draco told him as he wrote

Cedric had left his friends and appeared behind Harry, who jumped when he felt a presence behind him.  
"Cedric Amos Diggory!" Harry said with a glare. "You need to stop randomly appearing." Harry said in a hushed whisper.  
"It's just me, and you know you love me." Cedric said as he sat down next to him, lightly bumping Hermione over.  
"That's open for debate." Harry told him, causing Cedric's mouth to drop and then Harry to giggle.  
"Oh, that's not nice." Cedric told him.  
"I love you." Harry told him.  
"Mhm…really?" Cedric asked.  
"Yes really." He told him.  
"Doesn't feel like it." Cedric told him.  
"Oh, shush, you know it's true." Harry said, before he leaned forward and kissed Cedric's cheek softly.  
"I know, I love you too." Cedric told him, pressing a small kiss to the boy's nose. "Are you done with your homework yet?" Cedric asked him.  
"Just about, another…couple sentences I think and I should be done. Why?" Harry asked him.  
"I wanted to spend time with just you; we've both been busy and spending time with our friends. We haven't really done anything just the two of us." Cedric told him.  
"Do you feel neglected Cedric?" Harry asked him.  
"Yes, very much so." He told him with a nod.  
"Alright, give me…five minutes and then we'll go and spend time together."  
"Alright, I shall wait." Cedric told him.

Harry turned back to his assignment to finish working on it, finishing it within the time limit he gave; he started to clean up his things and placed them into his bag.  
"I'll see you guys later." Harry told them.  
"Ok, have fun." Ron said.  
"But not too much fun." Draco said smirking as Harry and Cedric's faces both went pink.  
"Draco…shut up or you sleep outside." Harry muttered to him as he got up and grabbed Cedric's hand. "Let's go." He told his boyfriend, since he'd talked to Cedric a few weeks ago, he'd been less worried about losing him, plus Draco was going to be moving in with them, so he was a bit less worried about him getting hurt as well. He smirked as Cedric's hand left his to go around his waist, resting on his hip. "No funny business." Harry warned him.  
"What?" Cedric asked. "This?" He asked, letting his hand trail over Harry's rear.  
"Cedric, we're in the hallway." Harry hissed softly, his cheeks blushing again.  
"We are, and we are going to go to the room of requirements…spend some time together and not bother about the time limit." Cedric told him as they headed to the stairs and started up. "Plus, a couple weeks of us both being busy, I miss you…and I need you. It's been forever." Cedric told him.  
"Mhm…Since like…October." Harry told him, their relationship wasn't based on sex, even if they did have it. They had it the first time, in February of last school year, so over a year ago was their first time making love. After that, they had it twice, and then once this year so far. So this would be five, but they normally enjoyed spending time with each other, they didn't count on sex to make their relationship. Though, yes they did mess around at times, but they never worried about the other getting sick of them just because of the fact they had slept together. That had been Harry's fear during the first time, that afterwards, Cedric was only going to want it, or that he'd dump him afterwards, but thankfully he'd been proved wrong.

The pair arrived upstairs to the room of requirements and the pushed open the door. They were greeted with a nice bed and the lights were dim.  
"Seems very romantic." Harry murmured softly, as he sat his bag down on the floor, as the door shut behind them.  
"Mhm, this is why I like the room, it's willing to give us what we need." Cedric told him as he turned to Harry. "But it can't give me you, which is fine since I like the real thing." Cedric told him before he pressed his lips to Harry's. He lifted the boy up into his arms, allowing Harry's arms to go around his neck and his legs around his waist, as the kiss stayed. Cedric trailed his tongue across Harry's lips, to easily be granted access, which he took advantage of and slid his tongue into Harry's mouth, as Harry's fingers played with his hair.  
"Good, I'd hate to know I could be replaced." Harry said in a low voice, both boys hated the feeling of not being able to be together. Harry's age did not bother him, fourteen and sexually active, he loved the boy he was with, and he literally could not see himself without him.  
"Never baby, never." Cedric said, as he pressed their lips together again, as he went over to the bed. "You are the only one for me." Cedric said, tossing Harry gently to the bed, before getting onto the bed and lying on top of him.  
"And you are the only one for me. Fourteen, twenty-four, I don't care." Harry told him as he leaned up and pressed his lips to Cedric's neck, sucking softly on the skin, his warm breathe hitting the boy's skin. "No one will tell me that I'm too young." Harry told him.

Cedric gave a soft moan as Harry's lips sucked against his neck, he was impressed with how much the boy was able to make him putty, but only for Harry was he liked that. He pulled away a bit and he looked down at his Harry, his green eyes were dark with lust, need. And he knew now, that both of them wanted this, they wanted to become one again.  
"I need you." Cedric groaned softly as he started to suck on Harry's neck, giving him a hickey in the dip of his collar bone.  
"I need you too…inside me…" Harry told him, his back arching upwards against Cedric, causing the boys to moan as their rapid hardening members brushed against each other.  
"Then we need to get rid of a few things." Cedric said, pecking the boy's lips once more before he went to Harry's shirt, pulling it over his head before he leaned down to kiss down Harry's chest, stopping at his nipples to swirl his tongue around one of the buds, before biting down on it gently, flicking his tongue out to hit the sensitive nub.  
"Cedric…" Harry moaned, his hands tangling into Cedric's hair, as the older boy moved over and gave the other nub the same treatment. Harry's hard on was forming a very noticeable tent in the boy's jeans as Cedric kissed down his chest to his tongue, dipping his tongue into the boy's belly button, before he took the zipper of Harry's jeans between his teeth and brought it down, very slowly. Teasing the younger boy as it slowly started to relieve a bit of pressure on his member.

Harry groaned as he tugged gently at Cedric's hair, he hated the boy's teasing, and he knew he did it on purpose and he hated it.  
"Cedric, please…no teasing today." Harry pleaded softly as his boyfriend finally pulled the jeans down his legs, tossing them to the floor with his shirt. "And you are wearing too much." Harry said, tugging at his boyfriend's shirt. "Take it off." He demanded.  
"Fine, fine stop being impatient." Cedric told him as he pulled his shirt off over his head and dropped it onto the floor with Harry's.  
"These as well." Harry said, tugging at the waistband of Cedric's jeans.  
"I'm getting there." Cedric told him as he undid them and then shimmied out of them, and let them drop onto the floor with their shirts, Harry's pants and their shoes and socks. Harry then pulled Cedric back down into a kiss, a moan escaping both boys' as their boxer-clad hard ons massages against each others.  
"Need you." Harry groaned through the kiss, lifting his hips a bit to arch into the boy on top of him.

Cedric felt the same and he pulled his boxers down, and let them be kicked to the floor, before he did the same with Harry's and he grabbed a bottle of lube that was in the room.  
"Cedric, don't worry about it, you won't hurt me." Harry moaned, he didn't want to wait any longer.  
"Baby…" Cedric started.  
"Just go slow and do it." Harry told him as he pushed the lube from Cedric's hands.  
"I want to stretch you a bit." Cedric told him, if he was going dry, he was going to stretch the boy a bit.  
"Fine, just hurry, start with two fingers." Harry told him.  
"Ok…tell me if I hurt you." Cedric told him, he took two fingers, sucking on them for a second to wet them some, so it wouldn't be quite as painful, he hoped, before he started to slowly slide them into Harry, the boy gasped softly, and Cedric felt the boy tense around him. "Relax baby…" Cedric told him, rubbing the boy's side gently, until he relaxed a bit and Cedric started to slide his fingers in more, until they were up to his knuckle.  
"G-give me a minute…" Harry told him, as he took a few breathe to ease the pain, allowing himself to get use to it, even if it was just his fingers, Harry hadn't went dry before.

Cedric nodded and waited a couple minutes, before getting a nod from Harry, and he pulled them out and pushed them back into him, scissoring them slowly, he repeated this process, until Harry moaned, the pain was over powered by the pleasure.  
"Add another." Harry moaned. Cedric pulled out and slid in three fingers, scissoring his fingers to stretch the boy in front of him, until he was moaning in pleasure. "I'm r-ready…please…I'm ready." Harry moaned, he wanted Cedric now.  
"Alright…" Cedric said, pulling his fingers away, smiling a bit when Harry whimpered at the empty feeling inside of him. Cedric lined himself up with Harry's entrance and slid into him, the feeling much better with no condom but no boy was pay attention to that, they were lost in pleasure of the feeling. Cedric slid into Harry, both boys panted softly, at the feeling of need. But Cedric was waiting for Harry's word, he didn't want to hurt him, anymore then he already was. Harry's facial features were contorted in pain a bit, as he felt himself stretch to take Cedric, he normally had lube but this time, it was a bit harder to get use to it.

After a few minutes Harry, nodded his head as he looked at Cedric.  
"Move Ced." Harry said in a lower voice, before he pulled the boy down into a kiss, as he felt the older boy pull out and move back into him. After a few thrusts, and Cedric locating the boy's prostate, the pain was hidden by the pleasure, Harry moaned loudly, signaling Cedric had found his prostate, so the older boy, angled himself to thrust dead on to it, with each thrust, filling Harry's world with pleasure. "I love you." Harry told him, as he kissed Cedric again.  
"I love you too, so much." Cedric told him, as he held himself up by his hands, moving in and out of Harry as they exchanges kisses, through their moans, it had been a while and both boys were completely lost in the pleasure.  
"C-close Cedric." Harry moaned, as his hand went down to his neglected member, stroking it softly in time with Cedric's thrusts.  
"Me too Harry…" Cedric moaned as he thrusted into the boy a couple more times before he released into him with a moan of Harry's name.

The feeling of Cedric coming inside of him was enough for Harry to come all over his hand and their stomachs, with a moan of Cedric's name, as the older boy collapsed next to him on the bed, as they both panted to catch their breathe.  
"I love you." Cedric told him, as he kissed Harry's flushed cheek.  
"I love you too." Harry told him, as he turned to lie on the boy. "But not totally happy that I'm now covered in semen." Harry said, wrinkling his nose.  
"It's yours." Cedric pointed out.  
"Yes, but still, I don't like it. It dries and it itches." Harry told him.  
"Then I'll wash it off you, we have ways to clean it." Cedric said as he sat up and went to grab a washcloth and went over to a sink and wet it before going back over to lay next to Harry, before he started to gentle wipe the cum off the boy's chest and stomach.  
"Thank you." Harry told him, closing his eyes, as he smiled, when Cedric kissed his temple.  
"You're welcome." He told him, as he turned to curl up into Cedric's chest once his stomach was cleaned off.  
"Tired now?" Cedric asked him.  
"Mhm, can we just go to my dorm and sleep instead of yours?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, let's get up and dressed." Cedric said, as they rolled out of the bed.  
"Eww…" Harry said, wrinkling his nose.  
"What?"  
"You're cum." Harry said, giggling. "It feels weird."  
"Oh you'll live." Cedric told him, chuckling as they got dressed, and then headed out of the room, toward the Gryffindor portrait, to go to Harry's dorm and sleep.

_Alright, lame chapter, shows that even though their relationship isn't completely based on sex, they do have it once and a while. And both boys were sort of...wanting it. And they got it. Like i said before, the next chapter is the third task, and you guys are all probably wanting to know if i kill Cedric or not. Well....i'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait and see :) So...at least five nice reviews and i'll work on updating again tonight with the chapter everyone is waiting for._


	19. Chapter 19

_Alright, i originally was going to wait until i got five reviews, but i decided that i did want to post this chapter. It's long, actually about seven pages, i even had the next chapter done (well...maybe) but it's only about three pages. I haven't decided if i'm going to leave the next chapter like i have it or add more yet. But we shall see. If possible, i do want to get five reviews before i update again, i only posted this now because i don't know if i'm going to have a way to post again until Friday or this weekend so i decided to do it now, and get it done._

Harry was pacing around the Gryffindor Common Room, today was the last day of the tournament, the third task. School was almost over, and that was a good thing, Draco had spoken with Severus and he had told him, that he wasn't going back home, he was going to Grimmauld place and staying with Sirius, he was in hiding as well so it would work. Harry had no idea where Grimmauld was, but Draco seemed to know. He was going into hiding with his father for the time being until Cedric's house was ready. Harry was going to stay with his aunt and uncle for a couple weeks, and he planned on telling them that he was leaving later on. They would probably love it, they were going to get rid of him and his freakish ways. They didn't know that he was going with his boyfriend though, they knew he was dating someone and had been for the past couple years, they kept thinking he was going to be dumped for being a 'freak', they didn't realize his boyfriend would be a 'freak' as well.

Harry jumped when he felt someone grab his arm; he looked over to see Draco, standing in his robes.  
"Harry, sit down ad stop panicking, you can do this. I know you can." Draco told him as he pulled Harry over to sit down on the couch with him, Ron was upstairs in the dorm, and Hermione was out with Viktor before the task, everyone was off into their own little thing.  
"But…what if I can't? I've gotten lucky with the past two tasks, maybe Rita was right. I'm not capable of doing these things like Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric." Harry told him.  
"Cedric thinks you can, Viktor does too, and I'm sure Fleur is the same way." He told him, as he squeezed the boy's hand reassuringly. "And we, your friends think you can do it to. You know Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, and I and the rest of the Gryffindors will be cheering you on." He told him.  
"Hermione will be cheering for Viktor." Harry told him.  
"I think she'll be cheering for everyone, I mean you have to remember, Cedric was part of your group since you've been dating, I joined it, and Viktor joined it when him and Hermione started…dating." Draco told him.  
"Don't let Hermione hear you say that, she insists they aren't together…yet." Ron said, as he came downstairs.

Harry and Draco both looked up at the red head as he came over and down on the chair near the couch.  
"She says they are just friends still, but I think, between the three of us, she wants more, and it probably is going to be more." Ron told them.  
"It probably will be, I think Viktor really likes her." Harry told him.  
"And she really likes him, it's perfect." Draco added.  
"How about we head down to the field, didn't Dumbledore say the task was going to start at about five-thirty?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah, it's…quarter after five now." Harry murmured as he got up, running a hand through his hair, he was already dressed in what he was suppose to wear, his name was on it. And everything, Draco pulled off his robe; he'd never taken it off from classes that day. They had gone but only until lunch time, he grabbed Ron's hand and the three of them headed down out of common room.  
"Remember, just don't panic." Draco told him as they walked down the stairs.  
"That's easier said then done…I'm worried to the point I feel sick to my stomach." Harry told him, he'd felt that way the past week or so. And his worry just increased day by day until now he was ready to actually hurl.

Draco and Ron separated to come up onto either side of him as they walked; they exchanged a look before they looked at Harry.  
"Well, inhale, and then exhale." Ron told him.  
"You're worried, over nothing. I mean, think of it this way, if you were going to die, the dragon would have done it." Draco told him.  
"Close call there." Harry reminded him.  
"Or you would have actually drowned during the second task." Draco told him.  
"Almost did." Harry told him. "Oh, I get it now. I'm not going to die, just come close. That makes me feel loads better." Harry told him, with a roll of his eyes.  
"Sorry…" Draco murmured softly.  
"No, its ok Dray, I'm probably just over reacting. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" He asked, as they got closer to the crowd of people. "It's just…a maze?" Harry said, as he looked at the hedge maze in front of them.  
"See, not super hard, but now we have to join Hermione and everyone in the crowd." Draco told him.  
"Good luck." The couple said before they went back and up into the crowd to join Hermione who was standing with Ginny, Neville and the other Gryffindors.  
"Good luck Harry." Cedric said, coming over to give the boy a quick kiss.  
"Good luck Cedric." Harry told him as he pulled away from the boy so they would be able to be at their correct locations.

Dumbledore stood into the middle of the crowd and used his wand to increase his voice so everyone would be able to hear him.  
"Hogwarts students and staff, we are now at the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Our four contestants have faced great challenges already, and are now ready to finish up with the final task." He told them as he looked back at the contestants before he looked forward again. "Earlier today, Professor Moody hid the cup somewhere in the maze. Their objective, locate it and they will be the tri-wizard champion. Considering Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter are tied for first place, they will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Krum and Miss. Delacour. Now if any of the contestants feel the need to leave the task early, or can not finish, they will just need to send up red sparks, and they will be taken from the maze."  
"Go left." Moody murmured in Harry's ear as he faced the maze.  
"What?" Harry said, looking back at him, as it opened, everyone cheered and he stepped inside, glancing back at Moody, who was gesturing that he needed to go left. He decided to take the teacher's advice and he started in that direction, watching as he moved through the maze.

It was dark and foggy inside the maze, thanks to the sun as it was going down, he was moving quickly and swiftly through it. Looking for Cedric and for the cup, Harry suddenly looked up at the sound of a scream. It was Fleur; he picked up the pace to a run, as he looked around for her, he found her on the ground, with vines covering her.  
"Fleur…" He said, he didn't know what to do. He stood up, and raised his wand, sending the red sparks up for her, so she would be taken out; he then turned and ran out of the area so he wouldn't be as well. He started to move again know, that Fleur was gone, but Cedric and Viktor were still in there. A hex flew by his head and he turned to see Viktor firing at him. "Viktor…" Harry murmured, unsure what the hell hew as doing, but Harry could see that something was controlling him. He moved backwards, and fell back as he was fired at again, and he saw another spell come from an opposite direction. He saw that Cedric had stunned the boy, and he then hoisted Harry up.  
"You alright?" Cedric asked.  
"Yes…he's bewitched…" Harry said, and he pushed Cedric back." Move back." Harry said before he sent red sparks up and he grabbed Cedric's hand and they left as the maze shifted to allow Viktor to be taken.  
"Let's go." Cedric said, as they started to run through the maze, their hands separating so if things tried to get them, they wouldn't hurt each other.  
"This way." Harry said, seeing the cup at the end of the long row.  
"Go." Cedric said, as they started through it, but the vines and stuff were flying out, as they ducked and dodged them. As they were running, Cedric was suddenly grabbed and pulled down, as they started to cover him. "Harry." Cedric said.  
"Cedric." Harry said as the same time, as he turned and grabbed Cedric's wand, that had flew from his hands when he was grabbed. He aimed it at the vines and cut them off Cedric and went back to help him up. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm alright, but they are still going to be trying to stop us, run now, and talk later." Cedric told him, as they ran to get the end of the row, in the opening with the cup. "You take it." Cedric told him.  
"No, you." Harry told him.  
"Harry, you saved me."  
"We'll take it together." Harry told him. "One…two…three." They said as they both grabbed the cup, which turned out to be a port key.

The two of them landed with a grunt, as the cup rolled away from them. They slowly sat up and Cedric got up and moved toward the cup, but didn't quite touch it.  
"It's a port key…" Cedric said he was surprised; he looked back at Harry who was looking at the stones that were in the area.  
"I've been here before Cedric…" Harry said slowly, this was from one of his dreams and it was not a good thing, he suddenly felt a sharp shooting pain going through his skull from his scar; he knew exactly who it was. "Get back to the cup Cedric." Harry told him, as his boyfriend knelt down next to him.  
"Why?" Cedric asked, as he stood up, looking at the shape that was emerging from the opening.  
"The cup Cedric." Harry told him again, trying to urge him to go.  
"Who are you?" Cedric asked, raising his wand toward the figure, which as they got closer into the lights that were starting up, Harry saw that it was Peter Pettigrew with a small form in his arms.  
"Kill the spare." The voice said the voice of Voldemort.  
"Avada Kedvra!" Peter said, the green light going toward Cedric and engulfing him as he went back and he laid still.  
"Cedric!" Harry screamed, his chest suddenly felt tight, Cedric was dead.

Harry suddenly gave a gasp as he was flung back against a statue which moved to hold him into place, he was close to tears, his boyfriend's body near by, and he couldn't believe it, he was gone. He looked back at Peter who went to a cauldron and dumped the small body into the cauldron as he started chanting, adding things into it. "Bones of the father, unwillingly given. " Peter said as he placed bones from a grave, of Tom Riddle's father, as Peter pulled out a knife. ""Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed." Peter murmured as he held his arm over the cauldron and chopped hand into the cauldron. He finally went over toward Harry. "Blood of the enemy forcibly taken." He said, not making any notice as Harry gave a small noise of pain. He blocked out everything, he felt numb, and he couldn't look over at Cedric, it, just hurt too much. He finally did look up through as he saw something hovering above the cauldron, Voldemort was being reborn.  
"Master…" Peter murmured as he bowed lightly, as he held the wand he had used out to Voldemort.  
"Thank you Wormtail." Voldemort said, as he held the wand in his hands, he was back. "Hold out your arm." He said, holding out his hand.  
"Oh…Master…thank you…"Wormtail said, holding out the arm where he'd cut off his hand, assuming that Voldemort was going to fix it.  
"Your other arm Wormtail." He said, taking the warm where Peter's dark mark was at and he pressed his wand into the center, and within the next couple moments, black figures appeared all around them. "Welcome my friends. Thirty years it's been, and yet you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess disappointed, not one of you tried to find me." He said, and then he went over toward one of the figures. "Not even you, Lucius." He said, as he pulled the mask from the figure.  
"My lord. Had I detected any sign or even a whisper of your whereabouts…" He started.  
"There were signs my friend, and more than whispers." Voldemort told him.  
"I assure you I never renounced the old ways. The face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence that was my true mask." Lucius told him.

Peter decided to make himself known that he _had_ actually returned to the lord's side, unlike the other ones that were in front of him.  
"I returned." Peter said quietly.  
"Out of fear, not loyalty. Still you have proved yourself useful these past few months Wormtail." Voldemort says, and with that, he gives Peter a new hand, that he looks at with awe.  
"Thank you Master, thank you." Peter said, giving his sincere thanks, as Voldemort turns and looks at Cedric's body.  
"Oh, such a handsome boy." He said with a soft tsk now as he lightly used his foot to push the boy's head to the side.  
"Don't touch him." Harry growled, getting attention turned back to him.  
"Harry! I'd almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. The boy who lived. How lies have fed your legend Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? It was love. You see when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch you. It foreseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed, I can touch you now!" Voldemort said with a smirk as he moved closer to Harry, and placed his hand on his forehead, causing the boy to scream out in pain. "Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do eh Harry?" Voldemort asked as he allowed Harry to be dropped by the statue as he backed up. "Pick up your wand Potter. I said pick it up, get up. Get up! You've been taught how to duel I presume yes? First we bow to each other." He said, as he bowed in front of the boy, even though Harry didn't do anything. "Come on now Harry the niceties must be observed, Dumbledore would not want you to forget your manners now would he? I said bow!" Voldemort said, as he casted a spell at Harry, forcing him to bow. "That's better and now…Cruico!" Voldemort said, as he aimed the spell at Harry, causing him to wiggle in pain.

Voldemort eased off the curse as he looked at Harry, as he breathed heavily on the floor, and slowly started to get up from the ground.  
"Atta boy Harry, your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy muggle mother. I'm going to kill you Harry Potter; I'm going to destroy you. After tonight no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight if they speak of you they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful lord obliged. Now get up." He said, seeing as Harry hadn't gotten completely to his feet yet. He then just pulled him up, only to have Harry move away from him. "Don't you turn your back on me Harry Potter I want you to look at me when I kill you; I want to see the lights leave your eyes." Voldemort told him. Harry, who was behind the grave stone, suddenly had his features turned determined.  
"Have it your way then." Harry told him as he stepped out and faced Voldemort and then at the same time they fired their spells at each other.  
"Do nothing. He is mine to finish. He's mine!" Voldemort told his followers, he was determined on doing this himself. Harry's anger toward Voldemort for killing Cedric, made him strong, and he looked up a bit when he saw figures escape where the wands were connected.  
"Harry when the connection is broken you must get to the port key. We can delay it for a moment to give you time but only a moment, do you understand?" James said, one of the figures being Harry's father, Harry nodded his head, his gaze glancing to Cedric, his eyes filling a bit with tears, as he looked at his boyfriend, the spirit of his boyfriend.  
"Harry take my body back will you? Take my body back to my father." Cedric told him, Harry nodded his head, he'd take it back, he'd have to, he couldn't leave it there. "I'll be watching over you Harry." Cedric told him.  
"Let go. Sweetheart you're ready. Let go! Let go!" Lily urged him.

Harry broke the connection as the spirits flew at Voldemort, Harry went to Cedric's body, his hand resting on his chest as he summoned the cup to him, getting the cup to come back to him and they appeared back to the middle of the area, hearing cheers, not that Harry heard them, his tears over-flowed and he broke into sobs as he buried his face into Cedric's chest.  
"Harry….Harry." Dumbledore said, as he knelt down next to the boy. "What happened?"  
"He's back…Voldemort's back." Harry told them. "Cedric…his body…I had to bring it back. I couldn't leave him there." Harry told him, as he felt others make their way through. But Fudge was telling people to stay back, that someone had been killed.  
"Let me through!" A voice said a voice Harry knew. "That's my son…that's my boy!" Amos said, kneeling down next to Cedric's body, as his own tears fell.  
"Harry…" Draco said, kneeling down behind the boy as he pulled him up, only to have him turn to cry into Draco's chest. "Shh…" Draco murmured softly, as he ran his hand over the boy's back.  
"Hand him here." Moody said, as he pulled Harry away from Draco. "Let's go Potter; you don't really want to do this here." He said, as he pulled a still sobbing Harry through the crowd.

They make their way toward Moody's room, and Harry sits down on the stool as he wiped at his eyes, he was still crying.  
"Are you alright Potter?" Moody asked, gesturing to Harry's arm, he got a nod in response. "Does it hurt?"  
"Not so much now." Harry told him, sniffling softly.  
"I'd best take a look at it." He told him, as he took the boy's arm, it was bleeding still.  
"The cup was a port key, someone bewitched it." Harry told him.  
"What was it like? What was he like?" Moody asked him as he moved back a bit.  
"Who?" Harry asked him.  
"The Dark Lord, what was it like to stand in his presence?"  
"I don't know, it was like I fell into one of my dreams, one of my nightmares." He told him, he hated it, he hated that he'd lost Cedric, he was now alone, and it was making him feel empty inside. He looked up when Moody was moving around and looking for something. But he didn't know what it was.  
"Were there others? In the graveyard, were there others?" Moody asked, making Harry give a confused look, how did he know that? Harry hadn't said anything about the graveyard.  
"Um…I don't think I said anything about a graveyard professor." Harry told him slowly.  
"Marvelous creatures' dragons aren't they? Do you think that miserable oaf would have led you into the woods if I hadn't suggested it? Do you think Cedric Diggory would have known that you had to hold the egg under the water if I hadn't have told him first myself? Do you think Neville Longbottom the witless wonder could have provided you with gilliweed if I hadn't have given him the book that led you straight to it? Huh?" Moody asked, as he looked at Harry.  
"It was you from the beginning. You put my name in the goblet of fire. You bewitched Krum. But..." Harry started, as Moody started to mock him.  
"You won because I made it so Potter. You ended up in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be so. And now the deed is done. The blood that runs through these veins runs within the dark lord. Imagine how he will reward me when he learns that I have once and for all silenced the great Harry Potter." He said, before a flash of magic flew that surprised Moody enough for him to be backed into a chair by Dumbledore.

Harry backed away as he watched Severus force something down the man's throat, as he sputtered as it went down his throat.  
"Do you know who I am?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Albus Dumbledore." The man said between gritted teeth.  
"Are you Alastor Moody?" Dumbledore asked.  
"No." He said.  
"Is he in this room?" Dumbledore asked, after not getting a reply for a minute, he asked again. "Is he in this room?" This time the man nod, toward the chest, where Harry is standing near by. "Harry get away from there." Dumbledore said as he approached the chest that opened to reveal more chests that got smaller and smaller. When the final one open, it held a pit, holding what must be the real moody.  
"If that's Moody…then who's…?" Harry asked, looking back at the man in the chair. Severus picked up one of the bottles and sniffed it and then closed it.  
"Polyjuice potion." He told them.  
"We now know why you've been losing inventory Severus." Dumbledore told him, before he looked back into the pit. "We'll get you out in a minute Alastor." Dumbledore told him, before they tuned their attention back to the man they held captive and saw that he was starting to change. Severus pushed Harry so he was behind him, since Draco had gotten close to him, the older man had taken to protecting the boy.  
"Barty Crouch Junior." Dumbledore said, as the man finished changing.  
"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." Barty Crouch Junior told him, as he showed them his arm, the dark mark was moving.  
"Your arm Harry." Dumbledore said, as he pulled the boy forward, revealing the cut arm.  
"You know what this means right?" Barty Crouch Junior asked. "He's back, Lord Voldemort has returned." He told him.  
"Send an owl to Azkaban, I think they'll learn that they are missing a prisoner." Dumbledore told them.  
"I'll be welcomed back like a hero." He told him.  
"Perhaps, personally, I never had time for heros." Dumbledore told him, as he led Harry out of the room, leaving Barty Crouch alone with McGonagall and Severus. "Go on up to the hospital wing." Dumbledore told him.  
"I want to be with Mr. Diggory and Cedric's body." Harry told him firmly.  
"Harry…" Dumbledore told him, but the boy tore away before he could say anything else.

_Alright, well....that took care of one thing that i had planned from the beginning, so yes...i planned to kill Cedric from the very beginning...please don't hate me...I didn't want to kill him, but it was planned from the very beginning. I knew he was going to be killed even as i started writing the first chapter...but i have more ideas...this whole story, all the twists and turns it's taking, for the most part have been planned._


	20. Chapter 20

_Alright, this chapter is Cedric's memorial, and i did steal Dumbledore's words, mainly because i didn't know what i wanted to put. Then the rest is all mainly me. I just liked Dumbledore's words, and i had ideas on how to use them._

Over the next couple days, Harry had withdrawn away from everyone. He was normally off crying somewhere, or he was locked away somewhere. He never spoke to his friends, and he was pale and he was scaring all of his friends. They knew that the lost had been dreadfully hard on the boy, and Draco had finally gotten the boy to go to the memorial for him. Amos was still around and Harry went over to him, since Cedric and Harry had gotten together, Amos had thought of Harry as a second son.  
"I'm sorry." Harry murmured to the older man as he allowed himself to be embraced.  
"It's alright, Harry." Amos said, as they sat down, his friends concerned but were glad that he at least was willing to be out and in the open. Amos squeezed the boy's arm gently as Dumbledore rose to speak to everyone.  
"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded. And most importantly a fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort." He said, as everyone murmured softly, as he continued. "The ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end." Dumbledore told them as he looked at Amos and Harry, he'd spoke to them about saying a few words about him.

Amos and Harry rose together and went forward and Amos looked at Harry, nodding for him to begin.  
"Cedric was all the things that Professor Dumbledore said, he was hard working, fair minded, fierce. But most of all he was caring, he wasn't perfect, but no one is." Harry told them. "He was always someone you knew was going to be there, worrying about others instead of himself. Everyone knew that Cedric and I were together, neither of us ashamed of the other, because we knew that no matter what people said, the other was always going to be there." Harry told them, as he looked at Amos, for him to speak as well.  
"As he grew up, he always wanted to explore, he always thought of others instead of himself, he knew that the Tri-Wizard Tournament was dangerous but he wanted to give it a shot, prove that he was able to succeed in anything that he did. He just didn't know that this was going to be his final task." Amos told them before they moved back, as Dumbledore allowed them all to go ahead and leave for now. For the last few days, people were allowed to do just about anything, since classes were over, and everything was done.  
Harry made his way upstairs where he ran into Draco, everyone else had gone ahead.  
"What?" Harry asked him.  
"You need to eat something; you haven't eaten like anything since the day of the task." Draco told him.  
"I don't care."  
"Would Cedric want you to do this to yourself?" Draco asked him.  
"Shut up!" Harry told him, he didn't want to hear Draco talking about Cedric.  
"Harry, it's true. He wouldn't want you to do this to yourself." Draco told him.  
"Well, I also want him here, but we don't get what we want, now do we?" Harry asked him.  
"I know it's hard, but you can't do this to yourself." Draco told him, though he noticed Harry's eyes had shut and he was crumpling to the floor, he moved forward and caught the boy as he took them down, slowly. "Harry!" Draco said, looking for someone. "Fred, George I need help!" He called to the twins.  
"What happened?" They asked.  
"I don't know, he just…passed out." Draco told them, as Fred came over and lifted Harry up into his arms.  
"Go get the others." George told him. "We'll take him to the hospital wing."  
"Ok." Draco said as he got up, and he ran as fast as he could upstairs, as the twins went toward the hospital wing, he didn't know what was wrong, and he knew that he had to get the others. "Ron, Hermione!" Draco called, as he saw them walking with Ginny, Neville, and Viktor.  
"Draco, what's wrong?" Ron asked as he grabbed his boyfriend's arms to calm him down.  
Hospital wing…Harry…fainted….don't know why." He panted out.  
"Harry's in the hospital wing?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes." Draco said.  
"Let's go." Ginny said, as the group started toward the hospital wing, they all knew that Harry wasn't taking complete care of himself, and now he was in the hospital wing, this was just a great thing to know.  
"Would it be wrong if I say this is a lame early birthday present?" Draco asked as they ran, his birthday was in two days.  
"From you, no. Because we know you are kidding. But hopefully it's nothing bad." Hermione told them. They arrive to the hospital wing and slowed down enough to go in slowly, Harry was lying on a bed with Fred and George to the side as Madam Pomfrey checked him over.  
"Well?" Ginny asked, as she went over to her brothers.  
"We don't know yet." George told them.  
"Only thing we know is he's dehydrated, he hasn't really ate or drank anything in a few days." Fred told them.  
"I need to speak to Amos Diggory." She told them.  
"Why?" Viktor asked.  
"I just do, so stay here and be quiet, while I floo him." She told them, as she headed into her office, and closed the door.  
"What do you think is wrong?" Hermione asked them as she sat down on the edge of Harry's bed, the boy was still out, and she gently reached forward to brush his hair from his face.  
"I don't know…but if she needs Amos…could it had to do with something that involves Cedric?" Draco asked, looking up at Hermione.  
"You mean like…maybe he gave him something?" Hermione asked.  
"I don't think Cedric would do that…" Ron told him.  
"Then why won't she tell us what's wrong?" Neville asked.  
"I don't know." Viktor told them as they sat down, to wait.

After what seemed like forever but was probably only about a half hour, Amos and Pomfrey made their way back to the room, Harry was now starting to stir.  
"I'll tell him." Amos told Pomfrey who nodded and decided to let them be.  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked.  
"You'll find out in a few minutes." Amos told him as he shooed Draco and Hermione off the bed to sit down as Harry's eyes opened.  
"Mr. Diggory?" Harry said groggily, as he looked around, confused at where he was at. "Where am I?"  
"Hospital wing, you fainted." Amos told him, as he rested his hand on Harry's arm. "Harry, you and Cedric were…sexually active correct?" Amos asked.  
"W-what…why?" Harry asked.  
"Just answer the question, I know that you are embarrassed but, you were, right?" Amos asked.  
"Yes…." Harry told him.  
"Were you safe?" Amos asked.  
"Yes…well….normally, the last time we forgot." Harry told him. "Why?" He asked again.  
"Well…Harry….you're pregnant." Amos told him.  
"I'm what?" Harry asked, his eyes going wide, as his friends had their reactions go about the same.  
"Pregnant, about five weeks actually." Amos told him.  
"P-pregnant…" Harry said, his hands going to rest on his stomach, he was pregnant, with Cedric's baby?  
"Yes." Amos told him. "And I know that with everything that happened you may not want it…and if that is the case Madam Pomfrey can termin…" He started.  
"No, I want it." Harry told him.  
"Harry, are you sure? You're fourteen..." Pomfrey said.  
"Almost fifteen and I'm sure. It's my baby…its _Cedric's_ baby. I can't kill it." Harry told him.  
"Alright…and I will help you…I mean…it's my grandson…" Amos told him.  
"Of course you can, I want you to help me." Harry told him.  
"Then you do need to start eating." Pomfrey told him. "If you don't your body won't be able to handle the baby, and you'll lose it." She told him.  
"I'll start eating…I mean…it's all I left of Cedric." Harry murmured softly as his friends just stayed speechless, they obviously were not expecting this at all.

Amos rose from the bed and he squeezed Harry's hand lightly."I'll leave you with your friends, I'm quite sure you'll want to make sure they are still breathing." Amos told him, as he looked at the others before he headed from the room.  
"Are you guys alright?" Harry asked them, as he looked at his friends, he was unsure of the meaning behind their reaction.  
"You're pregnant…" Ron told him.  
"Yes…I think we got that covered Ron." Harry told him, surprised by his own calmness, though it probably had to do with the fact, he at least felt like he'd still have part of Cedric to remember him by.  
"What are you going to do? When you go home?" Draco asked him, not worried about his own problem.  
"I don't know…I'm a little over a month along now…it'll four by the end of the summer." Harry told him. "I'll just have to go around like normal; I mean…plenty of people do when they are expecting and when school starts again…I'll worry about it then." Harry told him.  
"Yeah, considering it'll be born during the school year." Hermione told him.  
"Yeah, then I'll talk to Mr. Diggory, and see if he's willing to take care of it…I just don't know what I'm going to do with going home. My aunt and uncle are not going to want another 'freak' into the family." Harry told him. "And I won't give it up either…"  
"Stay with Sirius." Ron told him quietly. "He's probably more then willing to let you…and Draco's staying there. They can help you with the baby."  
"I wish it was Cedric helping me…if he wouldn't hate me for this happening anyways." Harry said, as he looked down, his hands resting on his stomach. "I already know that if it's a boy, I want to use Cedric's name for a middle name." Harry told them. "Or even a first name; maybe name it after Cedric…Cedric Amos Diggory Jr." Harry told them, though he wasn't even sure why he was thinking of this, he more or less hated that Cedric wasn't able to be here with him.

_Alright, please read and review, i have the next chapter finished, and if i get some nice reviews, maybe i'll update this again tonight or tomorrow._


	21. Chapter 21

_Alright, after reading your reviews, i noticed that many people are mad at me. But, like i said before and i will say it again, i had most of this story planned out. From the very beginning i knew that Cedric was going to die. The being pregnant thing was all open for debate, i hadn't decided for sure until chapter...13ish. But the death of Cedric and what Harry does in this chapter were all planned out from the beginning. So I am really sorry for people who were mad. But i hope that i make things better now._

After a couple days in the hospital, Harry was able to be released; Draco, Hermione, and Ginny had come to meet him and greeted him as he walked out of the hospital wing.  
"Hey Harry." Ginny said.  
"Hey Gin, Hermione, Draco…and happy birthday Draco." Harry told him, he'd asked to be released no later then today, so he could spend the day with his friends on Draco's birthday.  
"Thanks Harry, we're not doing a whole lot today, just spending the day together, and Viktor is even joining us, thanks to Hermione." Draco told him.  
"He's taken a liking to spending time with us." Hermione told them.  
"That's fine; Viktor's not a bad guy." Harry told her, he hadn't thought twice about the fact that he'd been bewitched during the final task.  
"He's not." Draco agreed.  
"How are you and the baby?" Ginny asked.  
"Both of us are fine." Harry told him. "Well…for the most part."  
"I know it hurts, but time will make it more bearable." Hermione said as she squeezed his arm gently.  
"I hope so." He told them as they walked through the hall, they were going to go and spend time out by the black lake, where they were going to 'celebrate' Draco's birthday.

As they arrived, they found Neville, Ron, and Viktor, sitting out and around on a blanket. Ginny went and sat with Neville, Hermione with Viktor, and Draco with Ron. Harry sat down, on the blanket, more away from the others. He felt out of place, all his friends had someone, and he no longer did, he knew it wasn't their fault but he was jealous, he wanted Cedric with him. He didn't want to ruin Draco's birthday but he didn't know if he'd be able to stay here. He realized that the others were looking at him and he looked down.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"You alright?" Draco asked him.  
"Yeah, still a bit nauseous." Harry told him, he felt sick, but it wasn't because of the baby.  
"Pregnancy symptoms, I recall Bill and Charlie telling us about how mom had them." Ron told him.  
"Yeah, she said it was horrid, and with Ron and me being only about a year apart, she had it bad." Ginny told him.  
"Yeah, I know...I really never thought I was going to end up pregnant…" Harry told them. "I mean, later on…yeah…maybe. But now…and I was so sure I was going to have Cedric there…but…I don't." Harry told them quietly, as he looked down at the blanket.  
"I know it's hard." Draco said, pulling away from Ron and sitting next to the younger boy. "I know you miss him and that's normal, but now you have this." Draco said pressing Harry's hand against his stomach. "This, you and Cedric created, it's partly him…and now you'll be able to tell the baby, all about him, make his memory live on Harry." Draco told him.

Harry nodded his head, he knew all that but it didn't make anything better. His friends didn't know anything; he has barely slept since the day of the task, his dreams filled with the memory of Cedric being engulfed by the killing curse, his eyes opened and empty. Harry's eyes clenched shut as the tears filled them, and he pulled away from Draco.  
"I need to be alone…I-I'm sorry Draco." Harry told him, before he got up and ran off away from his friends.  
"Harry…" Draco said.  
"Let him go…" Ron said, as he pulled his boyfriend back into his arms. "He's still upset." He told him, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist.  
"I know." Draco murmured.  
"First his parents and now Cedric…poor boy is losing everyone around him." Hermione said as he leaned into Viktor.  
"That's true…and now he is pregnant…that puts the baby at danger to." Viktor told them.  
"True, it does, and he'll lose it if anything happens to the baby." Ginny told them.  
"He'll just have to be careful." Ron told her. "No more risking his life for anyone else."

Harry had run through the school halls, and made his way to his dorm, he was slightly out of breath, and he was near tears. He collapsed onto his bed as he shook with sobs; he fumbled with his wand to place a silencing charm around his bed to hide them. He turned onto his side as he pulled his legs up to his chest, crying.  
"Why? Why didn't you listen to me when I told you to go back to the cup?" Harry said he was mad at Cedric, as much as he missed him; he still hated him right now for leaving him. "I need you here…I can't take care of the baby by myself." Harry screamed, as he buried his face into the pillow as his body shook softly with his sobs. "I need you here…I can't do this by myself." Harry told him, he kept willing time to go backwards; he wanted to go back in time, to save Cedric, to warn someone, anyone that the cup was bewitched. But he didn't know any way to do so; he was starting to tire himself out, breathing slightly heavy from his screams and his tears. "Wait…" Harry murmured as he sat up. "Back in time…a time turner." Harry said, but he shook his head, it wasn't allowed to change time, but he was suddenly desperate, he needed Cedric, he was innocence, he shouldn't have died. Plus if he did change time, the plans with Draco would be able to continue, he shouldn't have to suffer either. Harry wondered if Hermione still had hers from the year before, she was the smart one and the one who did as she was told, so she may have it. He got up and snuck out of his dorm, wiping at his bloodshot eyes, as he made his way down. No one was in the common room, he started toward the girls' dorm, he never went into it, but now it was a change, he aimed his wand up. "Accio Invisibility Cloak." He murmured, just in case anyone was there, or some came.

Harry put it on over his body, as he slowly started up, listening for any sounds coming, as he passed the first year dorm, he heard some girls talking and he kept going to the fourth year, he didn't hear anyone and he slowly opened the door, no one was in there. He looked around, he found Hermione's trunk and went over to it, kneeling down as he lowered the cloak to his shoulders so he could look, he opened and started to look for it, he almost gave a cheer when he found it, she still had it. Thankfully, he'd almost thought it had been taken back, since as far as he knew she wasn't doing more classes then possible this year. He gripped it into his hand as he closed the trunk and pulled the cloak over his head as he left the room, he remembered that he had to be careful, so here was a no, if he was going to do it, the day of the task, he couldn't be in Gryffindor Tower, because he'd been in there all day, panicking about the task. He started downstairs, and he silently and decided to use Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
"Harry!" Myrtle said as he entered.  
"Hello Myrtle." Harry said as he tossed the cloak onto the floor next to him, and put the time turner around his neck.  
"What are you doing? Something against the rules I bet." Myrtle said.  
"It is, but I don't care." Harry told him, as he looked up at her. "I'll be fine, it's a time turner, I'm going back to save Cedric." Harry told her.  
"Ooh…does this have to do with your baby?" Myrtle asked, as she floated down next to him  
"Yes, I need Cedric with me to do this." Harry told her, as he started to turn the time turner back, he knew it was going to be a lot because he wasn't going back a few hours, he was going back a couple days. He closed his eyes as time started to go through, when it finally stopped, he tucked the time turner into his shirt, he knew once he changed this, his future wouldn't exist. And that's actually what he wanted, he didn't want to be in his anymore.

Harry headed out of the bathroom, watching as people walked around, he'd just have to keep a distance away from the tower. He walked through, hoping he was in the right time.  
"I hope that Cedric wins the tournament." A voice said, and Harry silently cheered. "Yeah, I wonder what the final task is."  
"We'll find out in a bit, the task starts in a few hours." Another voice said. When Harry heard that, he picked his pace up to a jog, heading straight toward Dumbledore's office, he went and he realized he didn't know the password.  
"Toffee?" Harry said, and he was thankful that it turned out to be right. He started upstairs to the office, knocking on the door.  
"Come on in Harry." Dumbledore's voice said, he still did not like the fact that he knew that. Harry opened the door and went into the room and closed the door.  
"Professor, I need to tell you something." Harry told him.  
"And what would that be?"  
"The Tri-Wizard Cup is bewitched. It's a port key, and Moody is not really him. It's Barty Crouch Junior." Harry told him.  
"Harry, do you know what you are saying?"  
"I know exactly what I am saying. And I can prove it….Severus is missing ingredients to make poly-juice potion. The final task is a maze, we have to locate the cup…Cedric and me are tied for first place." Harry said, not caring if he got caught coming back, he had to fix this.  
"How do you know this stuff?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry pulled his sleeve back to reveal the bandage on his arm, and he pulled it off, to show it, healing.  
"Because I'm not your Harry. If you don't stop this, Cedric is going to die. Voldemort will be reborn." Harry told him.  
"How did you….?" Dumbledore started, and looked at the time turner that Harry showed to him. "A time turner…"  
"I would never do something this bad, unless I had a reason. I have personal reasons for this…I also know that if Voldemort returns, more people are going to die." Harry told him. "Please…professor. You have to believe me." Harry told him.  
"Would you be willing to use a truth serum and repeat this?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Yes." Harry told him, watching as Dumbledore rose and went to a cupboard and got a small vial, he poured a bit into a spoon and held it out to Harry who instantly took it.  
"What's your full name?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Harry James Potter." Harry answered with no hesitation.  
"What year and house are you?"  
"Fourth year, Gryffindor." Harry told him.  
"Are you from the future?" Dumbledore asked, sitting down at his desk again.  
"Yes."  
"Why did you come back?" Dumbledore asked, lacing his fingers.  
"To change the past."  
"Is what you told me previously, about the cup being bewitched, The professor Moody I have, actually being Barty Crouch Junior?"  
"Yes, it's all true." Harry told him.  
"Is there more reason why you came back?"  
"Yes, I told you, some were slightly personal reasons. But I had to stop Voldemort from being reborn." Harry told him.  
"Do you want me to know your personal reason?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Not really." Harry told him. "But you are bound to find out eventually."  
"Would you tell me if I asked?" Dumbledore asked.  
"If you insist on knowing."  
"What's the reason?" Dumbledore asked.  
"I'm about five weeks pregnant, it's Cedric's baby." Harry told him.

Dumbledore nodded and he got up and went to look at Harry, who stood his ground, watching him.  
"I'll take care of it…you know that when this is changed, this reality will no longer exist." Dumbledore told him. "You'll appear somewhere in another one."  
"That is the point." Harry told him.  
"Alright, we'll take care of this." Dumbledore told him.  
"Thank you Professor…thank you so much." Harry told him, watching as Dumbledore left the room, he pressed his hand to his stomach, he wasn't sure if he was going to appear somewhere that everyone was going to know he was pregnant or not. "But either way, Cedric will be safe…Voldemort will be unable to be reborn…this baby will grow up with both of it's parents." Harry said softly, as he closed his eyes.  
"Harry…Harry….can you hear me?" A voice said, as it's hand was placed on his arm.

_Alright, Harry went back and changed the future...or we can hope . Now...who do you think that it is talking to him? Many options, many things...I don't have the next chapter started, even though i have an idea on how to start it. So please work for me. I have access to a charger for my laptop so if i get an update started and finished tomorrow. I will update it. Or if I'm at my grandparents house. But tomorrow or this weekend you will have an update. Unless things come up..._


	22. Chapter 22

_Alright, I really did plan to update like way before this, but things just kept coming up, but now things are starting to settle down, plus school is nearing the end so i am hoping that i can update a bit more often, but i still have a couple of things left before i can finish that. But i hope that you all enjoy this chapter._

Harry went to open his eyes, and he realized that it was a bit harder to do then he expected. He gave a small groan as his eyes opened a bit, and he realized he was in a bright room with white walls. He covered his eyes with his hands.  
"Please tell me I am not in the hospital wing." Harry groaned.  
"Ok…you aren't."  
"Stop lying to him Cedric, he's not stupid." A new voice said.  
"Cedric?" Harry said, suddenly sitting up instantly, and coming face to face with his boyfriend, who was seated there in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and on his bed."Who did you think it was? Merlin?" Cedric teased him, only to suddenly be attacked by Harry in a hug." Whoa, not wanting to fall baby." Cedric told him, as he shifted them a bit so he wouldn't fall off the bed and then he pulled Harry into his lap.  
"Why am I here?" Harry asked him, he didn't get how he ended up in Dumbledore's office before, to being here now.  
"You passed out." Draco told him, he'd been the other voice that Harry heard and he realized that once again he was in the hospital wing with everyone there and around him.  
"Oh wow…I'm like really...off." Harry told them, he wanted to find out what happened.  
"What's the date?" Harry asked them.  
"May 28th." Cedric told him.  
"Day of the…third task." Harry told him.  
"Yeah, though, it was cancelled and turned out Moody isn't really Moody." Draco told him.  
"Oh really?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, Dumbledore said, he got a source that said it was really Barty Crouch Junior, and turns out…it was the truth." Cedric told him.

Harry was beyond thankful, it had changed and Cedric was alive, he was thankful and relieved.  
"When did I pass out?" Harry asked.  
"Upstairs in the dorm, you were panicking; Ron came down as you blacked out." Draco told him.  
"And he's the one who took you to the Hospital Wing." Cedric told him.  
"While Draco went and got everyone else to come and meet us." Ron told him.  
"And here we are now?" Harry asked.  
"That's basically it." Fred and George told him.  
"Any idea why I blacked out?" Harry asked, he knew the reason in his time, but he didn't know this time.  
"No, Madam Pomfrey ran some tests but wanted to wait until you were awake." Cedric told him.  
"Well I'm awake now." He told him, he knew they were about to all figure out about his pregnancy.  
"I'll go get her." Cedric said, kissing Harry's cheek, before he got up and headed toward Madam Pomfrey's room and knocked. "Harry's awake, Madam Pomfrey." Cedric told her.  
"Alright…I need everyone to leave." She said as she came out. "Well everyone expect for Mr. Diggory." She told them, as she shooed the others out.  
"What's wrong?" Cedric asked, sitting down next to Harry.  
"Is your father able to be contacted?" Madam Pomfrey asked Cedric.  
"I think so, I can floo him." He told her.  
"Go do it." Pomfrey told him. "Now please."  
"Ok…" Cedric said, he was starting to get worried; he went to her office and used her floo network to call his father.

Harry was sitting on the bed, looking up at the ceiling as he waited, he looked over at Cedric when he came back, and he shifted over so Cedric could sit down and he turned so he was lying next to the boy with the boy's arm around him.  
"What's wrong Madam Pomfrey?" Amos asked as he came over to take a seat near the boys.  
"Well, I had you brought here because this is probably going to involve you." She told them.  
"What's wrong?" Cedric asked her.  
"Harry's pregnant." She said.  
"He's what?" Amos asked, looking at her, and then the two boys, Harry wasn't surprised, but he made himself react out his reaction before.  
"I'm what?" Harry asked.  
"You are about a month pregnant." She told him. "Maybe five weeks"  
"Madam Pomfrey…may we have a few moments alone?" Amos asked, as he looked at Cedric and Harry.  
"Of course." She said, heading out of the room.  
Once she was gone, Amos turned to face the two of them, Harry had a feeling that since certain circumstances weren't included, and Amos wasn't going to be as calm about this.  
"He's pregnant?" Amos asked. "I'm not mad that you two were sexually active, I had ideas that it was happening or had come close. But the fact that you two were not safe about it. I'm very disappointed in both of you." Amos told him.  
"Dad, we are safe. We didn't use it once." Cedric told him. "Only once though."  
"And one time is all it takes Cedric Amos Diggory." Amos told him. "How is this going to affect him? He's fourteen years old, and you are eighteen."  
"I'm almost fifteen." Harry told him.  
"And I'm graduating this year, he's pregnant, so-what. He's living with me during the Summer once the house is finished and when the baby is born I'll take care of it or the rest of the school year, and while he's at school." Cedric told him.  
"So you plan on working a job, and taking care of a child?" Amos asked.  
"It's my child, so yes. What else does a parent do?" Cedric asked.

Harry was glad that Cedric was sticking up for him, he'd been surprised, but the moment Amos started, he had switched and was now arguing with his father about it.  
"A smart parent doesn't have children at a young age." Amos told them.  
"Oh well, accidents happen. But I will tell you this. That baby, my child, your grandchild is not a mistake. It's unplanned but it's no mistake." Cedric told him. "And if you think it is, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Cedric told him.  
"I didn't stay it was a mistake, I said it was not in your best interest." Amos told him.  
"Please, stop it!" Harry told them. "I don't want you guys fighting because of me. And Cedric's not all to blame; it takes two people to do this, and its two people to blame if anyone is blamed." Harry told him.  
"Alright, enough Amos." Pomfrey said coming in after hearing the yelling. "If you and your son are going to argue about this, I am going to have to ask you to do it elsewhere. Harry does not need this right now." She told him.  
"I'm done talking to him, until he's ready to see reason." Cedric said.  
"I need to get back to work anyways." Amos said, as he turned and left the room.  
Cedric sighed as he pulled his hair through his hair, as he looked up at the ceiling.  
"I'm going to be a dad…" Cedric said, it was now calm enough that it just sort of processed for him.  
"You are…" Harry told him quietly, as Cedric turned to look at him.  
"We're going to be parents…" Cedric told him as he went over to Harry and sat down.  
"You aren't mad?" Harry asked.  
"Far from it, surprised, yes but not mad. Like you said, it takes two people to do this, if I was mad at you I'd be out of line." Cedric told him as he kissed the boy."Guess it's a good thing I'm getting us a house." Cedric said, chuckling a bit.  
"Yeah, and I won't have to put up with my aunt and uncle for long. God knows if they found out they will really start insulting me." Harry told him.  
"Do you have anything there that you even need to get?" Cedric asked him.  
"No, I don't leave anything there." Harry told him.  
"Why don't you stay with Draco and Sirius then? A week, that's all I'll need to get everything settled. I'm sure they will help you if you need anything." Cedric told him.  
"I guess, I'm sure Sirius won't mind, he has wanted to get to know me more." Harry told him.  
"Then it's settled, I'll go floo him, and you can tell your friends about this?" Cedric asked.  
"Sure." Harry told him as he watched Cedric head from the room and his friends joined in a few minutes later.

Draco was instantly seated next to him on the bed, along with Hermione and Ginny.  
"Well? What did Madam Pomfrey want to tell you?" Draco asked him.  
"Is everything are right?" Hermione asked.  
"When are you going to be getting out of here?" Ginny asked.  
"You aren't dying right?" The twins asked.  
"Guys, guys…calm down. Everything is fine, I'm fine. But she did find something…" Harry told them.  
"What?" Viktor asked, as his hand rested on Hermione's shoulder.  
"Umm, well…I'm pregnant." Harry told them.  
"You're what?" They all asked him at the same time.  
"Pregnant, 4-5 weeks." Harry told them.  
"Oh my god." Hermione said.  
"I can't believe it…are you serious?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah, Amos was a bit…mad I think, but Cedric's ok with it, he's going to be there to help me." Harry told them, thankful that his friends weren't changing how they acted, they were still surprised, and he could live with that.  
"Does this mean when I'm living with you I'm going to be baby-sitting?" Draco asked him.  
"Maybe…if you would want to, we wouldn't force you to do it." Harry told him.  
"I might be willing to do it, I'm being allowed to live with you, I think I can arrange watching it once and a while." Draco told him.  
"Thanks, and if need be we'd...pay you..." Harry started only to have Draco shake his head.  
"No, no paying me, you guys are allowing me to live with you, so I'd feel out of line if you guys paid me for doing it." Draco told him.

Harry looked up as the door opened and Cedric came through and flicked his wand at the door, shutting it and locking it.  
"What…?" Harry started as Sirius came through and came to sit down on the bed.  
"Harry, is Cedric telling me the truth? Are you…pregnant?" He asked.  
"Yes…it wasn't planned though!" Harry quickly told him, wanting him to know that so he didn't freak out like Amos did.  
"Alright, calm down Harry, I'll believe you, it's just…a surprise." Sirius told him.  
"Did Cedric talk to you about anything?" Draco asked.  
"About, Harry coming to stay with me along with you? Yes, he asked if it was alright, and it's more then alright. You guys are welcome to stay as long as you want." Sirius told him.  
"Thanks, and Cedric is going to finish the house and then let us go then, and then he's going to locate a job so he can support and take care of the baby after it's born." Harry told him.  
"I believe him, he's a responsible boy. Taking responsibility for the…surprise." Sirius told him.  
"I should, it wasn't Harry's fault, it wasn't my fault, we are both in this together." Cedric said as he went to take a seat next to Harry on the bed, allowing the boy to move to curl into his side.  
"That we are." Harry told him as he laced his fingers with Cedric's.  
"Does anyone else know about this?" Harry asked.  
"Nope, Madam Pomfrey hasn't spoken to anyone, but I am thinking of talking to Dumbledore and seeing if he's willing to let you leave today, with Sirius." Cedric told him. "If it's alright…"  
"If he allows it, I'm fine with it." Sirius told him.  
"I'll go talk to him now then." Cedric told him, kissing Harry lightly on the nose. "I'll be back in a bit, love." Cedric told him.  
"Alright." Harry said, giving the boy a small smile as he rose from the bed.

Harry looked back at his friends who were all still seated there around him. It was starting to make him a bit uneasy, they always crowded around when he was in the hospital wing.  
"You know, I'm still up for just moving into the hospital wing, over the past four years I've been here. I'm here every year." Harry told them, causing them all to chuckle a bit and nod his head.  
"That you are mate, that you are." Ron told him, as he rested his hand on Draco's shoulder as the blonde leaned back into him.  
"You know, my father's time limit to break up with you is drawing nearer and nearer…and I don't have any plans to follow through with it." Draco murmured randomly.  
"And that is why we are scared, and I think it's best if you go with Harry and Sirius." Ron told him. "If you are away from Hogwarts then he can't do anything. He'd have to find you first."  
"But you'll be in danger if I'm not here." Draco said, looking up at the red head with worry.  
"I'll be fine Dray, right now it's you we are worried about. I'm not his child, and with my dad being part of the Ministry, he hopefully won't be trying anything, not if he wants to keep his job, he has no right to touch what is not his child." Ron told him.  
"You know, I thought of something." Harry said.  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
"Lucius is going to be looking for Draco, and he'd look everywhere that's in London, what if we moved to the states or something, into a muggle world, then he'd be unable to locate us as easy. Plus, the magic world would just be a floo ride away." Harry told him.

Everyone looked at Harry as they thought about it, they knew that he had a point, but the only ones who knew anything about the muggle world were Hermione and Harry, the rest of them were use to living with magic.  
"I don't know." Ginny said.  
"It was just an idea, maybe it'd keep Draco safer, plus if my baby…not around all the stress of the magical world and you-know-who…" Harry told him.  
"We'll leave it open for debate, but I thought Cedric had a house almost finished." Hermione said.  
"True, but like you said, leave it open for debate, if things get to bad, we can maybe do that." Harry said as he looked up at Cedric as he came in through the door.  
"Dumbledore said it's fine, he'd been planning to let everyone leave in a couple days, like on the first, so he'll allow you and Draco to leave with Sirius today." He told them.  
"Did you add me or did he say it?" Draco asked.  
"He said to let you both go, but the rest of us need to stay, so it don't draw to much attention and everyone just tries to up and leave." Cedric told him.  
"That sounds fine." Harry told him.  
"Yeah, Dray, come with me to get yours and Harry's things." Cedric told him as he left with the blonde.

Hermione sat down next to Harry and Ron joined her as well, they were his best friends and hadn't really been showing it lately, and they wanted to make it up to him.  
"Can you guys give the three of us a few minutes?" Ron asked them.  
"Sure." Viktor said, as he looked at Hermione, since they had basically gotten together, they had been attached at the hip, sort of similar to Ron and Draco, and Harry and Cedric. Once the rest were gone, Harry looked at his two best friends with a look of question.  
"What's wrong guys?" Harry asked.  
"We just realized that lately, the three of us have sort of drifted apart." Hermione told him.  
"And we don't want that to happen, we have been through so much together since we all met and…now with the baby, you're going to be a dad, you'll no longer be just taken by Cedric, you're adding another part of your life. School, time with Cedric, caring for the baby, Quiddtch, once the baby is born anyways." Hermione said. "The time with…us is going to be less, and we want to make sure you know, that even with me and Viktor getting together…"  
"And Draco and me being open and seeing each other more." Ron added.  
"That we all remember that we are best friends, always there for each other." Hermione told him.  
"I know that, you guys. And I know that with everything…we sort of have drifted, and I don't want that either…this summer, since I'm living with Cedric, the three of us, just the three of us, get together and do something…reconnect." He told them.  
"I think that's a plan." Ron said.  
"Perfect idea." Hermione told him. "The three of us, get together…we can plan things for this little one." Hermione said smiling as he rested her hand on Harry's stomach. "Because you know, all your friends are going to have to spoil it rotten and make it love it's millions of aunt and uncles instead." Hermione said, giving a small giggle, as Harry chuckled and pushed her hand away gentle.  
"Oh, I know it, it's going to be loved by millions, you two, Draco, Ron's family…Cedric and me, it'll never feel neglected."  
"No it won't." Ron told him. "Because you know, the moment my mum finds out, she's going to be planning millions of things. And if it's a girl, she'll be happier, more girls for her to coo over."  
"Well, she can be surprised when I am, because I don't know what it'll be, but I know I want it to be healthy and happy."

_Alright, I recall that with everything, they had started to separate so now they want to reconnect again, the next chapter i am debating on having be when Draco and Harry go with Sirius but nothing is set in stone yet. So please review, and i'll try to update soon._


	23. Chapter 23

_Alright, finally got an update. I had started writing this in a notebook then i went to work on typing it up and my pc kept acting up and i kept losing the chapter. I finally got it written and updating it. Yay. It's not really going anywhere. It's later the night of the last chapter, and there is a bit of bonding in the chapter. But, I think it fits since obviously not many of the canons are...like themselves. The next chapter is either going to be the next day or I'm going to skip to the end of the school year and what not._

Later that night after being checked out of the hospital wing, Harry and Draco went up to the Gryffindor Common Room. They had to get their things packed since they were leaving that night with Sirius.  
"Staying with Sirius, your cousin." Harry murmured.  
"Second cousin and he's your god-father." Draco told him. "He's family to both of us."  
"He was suppose to have custody of me when my parents died. But as everyone knows, Dumbledore sent me to live with my aunt and uncle." Harry said.  
"Yeah, Severus is my god-father, but I can't stay with him." Draco told him.  
"Yeah, that would ruin the whole, staying away from your dad plan." Harry told him as they went up to the boy's dorm.  
"Yeah, know. His first stop would be Severus...actually it's going to be, once he realizes that I'm gone." Draco told him, as they started to pack their trunks."Probably." Harry agreed. "But he won't tell him anything...will he?"  
"No, probably not." Draco told him. "He wants me away from him, just as much as the reset of you...if not more." Draco told him as he shut his trunk.  
"Probably a toss up between Severus and Ron." Harry told him.  
"Probably." Draco agreed, as he sat down on his trunk.

The pair looked over at the door as it opened, revealing Cedric and Ron.  
"Hey love." Cedric said, going over to kiss Harry, as Ron went over to pull Draco up and into a hug.  
"You ready?" Ron asked the blond.  
"Yup, we both are." Draco said, as he looked at Cedric and Harry, watching them, you could tell they were happy together, plus Harry was glowing from his pregnancy. He was a bit jealous, but he knew he'd get to have that eventually; he just didn't want to jump into things like that yet. He liked his relationship with Ron the way it was. "I love you." Draco said suddenly, making the red head look down at him.  
"I love you too Dray." Ron told him as he kissed the Slytherin boy softly, his thumb tracing Draco's cheek bone.  
"Are you two loves birds ready?" Cedric asked, causing Draco to blush and hide his face in Ron's neck.  
"You embarrassed him Ced." Harry said, giggling softly.  
"Shut it Harry." Draco told him.  
"Now, now." Cedric said, as he shrunk the two fourth years trunks for them. "Let's not fight." He told him as he lightly ushered Harry out the door, with Draco and Ron behind them, as they headed toward Dumbledore's office, that was where Harry, Draco, and Sirius were going to be leaving from.

The four students arrived up to Dumbledore's office, where Hermione, Viktor, Neville, and the Weasley's were standing with Dumbledore and Sirius.  
"Are you two ready?" Sirius asked as he looked at Draco and Harry.  
"Yes Sirius." Harry told him, as he looked at Cedric before he felt his boyfriend's arms wrap around him.  
"I'll come get you guys when the house is done, I promise." Cedric told him.  
"I believe you." Harry said, kissing the older boy softly.  
"Good, I mean it." Cedric told him.  
"Feel free to come over and see us when school gets out." Sirius said he knew how much his god-son loved Cedric and he didn't have a problem with the older boy; even with the fact Harry was pregnant. Yes he would have preferred they waited but he wasn't going to snap at him, considering that would only make Harry run off and not want anything to do with them.  
"I'll take you up on that then." Cedric told him.  
"We all will if you don't mind." Ron told him.  
"Not at all, you are all welcome." Sirius told him.  
"Alright, so why don't the three of you go. Before someone realizes." Hermione told them.

Sirius nodded and he went through, while Harry and Draco both kissed their boyfriend's good bye and then followed Sirius through the floor, arriving to Grimmauld place.  
"You both have your own rooms, Draco's is green and silver and Harry's is red and gold." Sirius said when the teenagers arrived to the house.  
"For our houses I see." Draco told him.  
"Yup, though if you want them changed, just ask and I can do it." Sirius told him as he unshrunk their trunks and put a weightless charm on them and led the way upstairs. "This is your room Harry and Draco's is next to it." He said as he opened the doors, revealing two rooms. One with green and silver and the other with red and gold. "The bathroom is across the hall and my room is a few rooms down." Sirius told him, watching as Draco took a step into his room to look around, while Sirius looked at Harry, opening his arms and hugging the boy close when the boy stepped into his arms. "It's wonderful to see you again Harry." Sirius said hugging his god-son close.  
"It's great to be here, away from my aunt, uncle, and cousin." Harry told him.  
"I bet, and in a couple weeks you'll be in another house with your boyfriend and planning for this little one." Sirius said as he placed a light hand on Harry's stomach.  
"Are you really not mad about it?" Harry asked.  
"No, I mean, I'm not proud you're going to be a father at fifteen, but I'm not going to flip out about it." Sirius told him.  
"My parents would probably hate me for it." Harry said quietly.  
"No, they wouldn't hate you. They'd be like me, they wouldn't be proud of it but they'd help you through it." Sirius told him. "Just like I will be. And I know Molly and Arthur will be along with the rest of the Weasleys, I will be, Draco will be, Cedric will be, you have many people who will be there to help you with this." Sirius told him. "And your parents are looking down on you and I'm sure they think you are going to be a great dad." Sirius told him.  
"I hope so." Harry told him.  
"I know so, and Cedric will be there to help you."  
"I know...I think I'm going to go lay down." Harry told him.  
"Alright." Sirius said as he watched as Harry went off into his room.

Sirius went over to the room next door, Draco's room and stepped in when he saw the boy looking out the window.  
"You alright Draco?" Sirius asked as he went over and placed a light hand on Draco's shoulder.  
"Yeah, just thinking." He told him.  
"Want to share?"  
"Why did you agree to take me in as well? Yeah, we're cousins, but...you don't get along with the rest of our family." Draco told him.  
"No, but you aren't like the rest of our family, at least not anymore...you are just a boy, who had a horrible environment to grow up in." Sirius told him. "But here, you are not going to be treated like that, you are going to have a more normal child hood, and you can be happy with your boyfriend, who just looking at the two of you I know you both love each other."  
"I do love Ron." Draco told him.  
"And I can see he loves you to." Sirius said as he sat down next to Draco. "And one of these days, you two will be expecting a child just like Harry and Cedric...think of it, you'll have a cute little baby bump." Sirius teased.  
"You don't know that it'd be me!" Draco told him.  
"Dray, you're the girl in your relationship, anyone can see that." Sirius told him. "And there is nothing wrong with that, you can still be strong and the girl, I mean...look at Harry."  
"Yeah, he can do so much and he's the one pregnant..." Draco told him.  
"Exactly."  
"Do you ever want to have a kid of your own?" Draco asked randomly.  
"I doubt I'll ever find someone." Sirius told him.  
"Why not? You aren't that old." Draco told him.  
"Thirty Six." Sirius told him. "I am nearing old."  
"Not really." Draco told him.

Sirius chuckled and shook his head, Draco was trying to tell him but he was sure he was nearing old.  
"I'm going to be thirty seven soon, I'm getting old." Sirius told him.  
"That doesn't mean anything; my parents were a bit older when they had me." Draco pointed out.  
"Well, I have Harry, I think of him as a son." Sirius told him.  
"Why don't you adopt him then?" Draco suggested.  
"Adopt him? I doubt anyone is going to allow me to adopt him, I'm still wanted, that's why it was an idea for you two to stay with me, I'm in hiding." Sirius told him.  
"Why not talk to Mr. Diggory or Mr. Wealsey, they work at the Ministry, they might be able to help you figure out a way to do it."  
"I'd want to talk to Harry first, see if he'd even want me to, he may not. Plus he's not expecting, he's going to be a dad, he's not going to be worried about finding one for himself." Sirius said, as he thought about it. "Maybe if I had escaped earlier, maybe it'd be worth checking into."  
"It doesn't matter if he's expecting." Draco told him. "It'd just be…like your grandchild."  
"Then Harry would be your third cousin." Sirius told him.  
"I can't be friends with my cousin?" Draco asked. "I'm not like Bella." Draco reminded him.  
"I know you aren't." Sirius told him as he looked out the window, the stars shining a bit in the sky. Draco didn't say anything as he watched Sirius before his cousin turned to look at him again, giving him a questioning look.  
"Just thinking." Draco told him.  
"Well, I'll think about it, and then I'll talk to Harry. See if he'd even want to consider it, and then we'll go from there, deal?" Sirius asked.  
"Deal." Draco told him. "And if I can say it, I'm surprised at how easy we can get along." Draco told him.  
"Same blood, your mom was born a Black, I am a black." Sirius told him. "But you are nothing like your parents, you remind me so much of…me." Sirius told him.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, including the running away, that's why my parents disowned me." Sirius told him.  
"My dad won't disown me, he's sure he can change me."  
"Yeah, what does your mom do?" Sirius asked him.  
"Makes sure he doesn't kill me."  
"Has she ever tried to stop it?" Sirius asked.  
"Not since I started school." Draco told him. "At Hogwarts, so for the past few years, she's just…ignored it  
"That sounds a bit like Cissy but…she's always been protective." Sirius said.  
"I don't know why she suddenly stopped, as far as I know he's never hit her."  
"I don't think Lucius is the type to hit girls, he's a gentleman in that sense…sort of…" Sirius said.  
"I guess." Draco said.  
"I may be wrong. I'll admit it if I am, but that's just how he seems." Sirius told him.

Draco shrugged a bit, trying to recall if his dad did ever hit his mom when he was younger, he didn't recall any time, he yelled at her a couple times but he never struck her, or even came close to it.  
"You may be right, I don't recall any times he hit my mom." Draco told him.  
"I'm sure Narcissa would freak, she's not one to take lightly to being attacked, and she never has." Sirius told him.  
"Probably, she normally yelled back if he yelled at her." Draco told him.  
"Now that sounds like your mom." Sirius told him. "But ok, enough chatting, maybe you should head to bed, we can talk more tomorrow if you want, plus if I know correctly, someone's birthday is coming up in a few days." Sirius told him.  
"You know my birthday?" Draco asked.  
"Mhm, June…5th isn't it?"  
"Yeah, how did you…?"  
"I try to learn and remember things for my family, even if I was disowned."  
"Wow, shows that you care even if they didn't." Draco said as he went over to his trunk to pull out pajamas.  
"Yeah, but alright, night Draco." Sirius said, giving the blond a quick hug.  
"Night Sirius." Draco told him, as he returned the hug, before Sirius left the room, leaving him to change in piece before he went to lay down on his bed, covering up, and falling asleep within minutes, he felt at home already.

_Please read and review, I normally see stories where Draco and Sirius are...not getting along but I wanted to give a different interaction, having them discuss their family, because some people may not recall in Order of the Phoenix how they are in fact related, so i wanted to add that a bit. Maybe we'll have more family interactions between them and see what happens. But...yes, reviews and I'll try to update ASAP._


	24. Chapter 24

_Ok, here is the next chapter, thank you so much for the reviews that i have gotten so far. :)_

By the time June 5th came alone, the day of Draco's 15th birthday. Both teenagers had settled into life with Sirius, he wasn't strict, but he never really needed to stop fights, Harry and Draco never seemed to argue they got along nicely. Which really made Sirius see more of himself in Draco; it was like him repeating history almost. Draco was here, with Harry who was James' son. Sirius had gotten up early, like he did everyday and went downstairs and started to make breakfast, this time without the use of magic, like he did it with every other morning. He got a couple trays and placed breakfast on them for Draco and for Harry .On Draco's he placed a note that said he had a surprise later, but he purposely kept off what it was. He used magic to levitate the trays upstairs, he stopped in Harry's room first and put the tray on the end table and then shook the boy awake.  
"Harry, time to get up." Sirius said, it was a little after eight, but still he needed to get up, and eat and then get dressed.  
"Mhm…" Harry murmured softly and when the smell of breakfast hit him, he groaned and covered his head. "God, take what ever that is away."  
"Morning sickness?" Sirius asked a small chuckle in his voice.  
"Shut up Sirius, it's not funny." He groaned.  
"I think it is." Sirius said, catching the pillow Harry threw at him. "Are you urging to throw up or are you just nauseous?"  
"Nauseous." Harry told him.  
"Well, then wait a bit and then try to eat." Sirius said, leaving Harry's tray and then heading over to Draco's room, the blond haired boy was still asleep, laying on his side, his hair falling a bit into his eyes.

Sirius placed the tray on end table and then gently shook the boy awake, waiting until Draco's grayish silver eyes opened to meet his.  
"Morning." Draco murmured sleepily.  
"Morning Draco, happy birthday." Sirius told him as he gestured to the tray. "Breakfast, and note for you. Just…don't eat the note I doubt it's that tasty." Sirius said, smiling as Draco gave a bit of a giggle.  
"I won't then." Draco said, slowly sitting up as he reached over and grabbed the note, reading it. "What's the surprise?"  
"That's for me to know and you to not find out later, actually around noon probably." Sirius said.  
"Ok, thank you for breakfast." Draco said.  
"Not a problem, eat. I'm going to check to see if Harry's eating or if he's still nauseous." Sirius told him.  
"The downside of pregnancy."  
"That it is, but it'll be worth it when he gets to hold that little one in his arms." Sirius told him.  
"Probably, but he still has a few months before that."  
"Mhm, another eight months." Sirius told him.  
"He find out how far along he was?" Draco asked. "I know Madam Pomfrey came to see him and tell him."  
"As of the third, he was exactly five weeks." Sirius told him. "And his due date was… in January." Sirius told him.

Draco nodded his head, as he did the math, if of the third he was exactly 5 weeks, then that means he was a month or 4 weeks on the twenty eight.  
"Ok, then now he has an idea." Draco told him.  
"Yes he does, now you eat and then get dressed." Sirius told him.  
"Ok." Draco said, as Sirius left the room, he looked at the note that was in front of him again, a surprise, what could it be? He figured it was something to do with his birthday but that didn't really narrow it down to anything. He shrugged it off and grabbed the tray and moved it to his lap as he started to eat his breakfast.  
"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked, as he went back to Harry's room, finding the boy still with his head underneath the pillow.  
"Nauseous." Harry told him.  
"Would you like me to give you crackers instead?" Sirius asked him. "See if they help settle your stomach enough so you can eat?"  
"Yes please." Harry told him.  
"Ok." Sirius said as he left the room and went downstairs and grabbed crackers from the cabinet and took some back upstairs to Harry and patted his back. "Come on, sit up and eat a couple of these and we'll see if they settle your stomach." Sirius said, handing the crackers to Harry once he was sitting up.  
"I'm already sick of being pregnant." Harry told him.  
"It'll be worth it once you hold your baby in your arms." Sirius told him.  
"True." Harry told him softly as he nibbled on the crackers.  
"I'm going to go and finish cleaning up the kitchen, just bring your tray down when you finish." Sirius told him.  
"Ok."

Sirius left the room, only stopping to tell Draco to bring his tray down as well before he went downstairs to the kitchen and started to clean up the kitchen. He was doing it without magic, considering he didn't want to become dependent on it. He wiped up the counters and then the stove before he started to clean up the dishes, normally he would do these things by magic, but the two teenagers couldn't and if he asked them to do the dishes or something at some point it was only fair if he was limited as well. He was just finishing up the dishes when he had a tray sat down next to him.  
"Thank you Draco." Sirius said, as he took the dishes off and started to wash those as well.  
"You're welcome." Draco told him. "Are you going to tell me my surprise now?"  
"Nope." Sirius told him. "You can wait and find out later like I told you."  
"Grr." Draco growled softly, causing Sirius to give a chuckle.  
"You'll live, why don't you go and see if Harry's finished and then you two and do something while you wait for your surprise." Sirius told him.  
"Fine." Draco grumbled as he headed upstairs, to see Harry heading out of his room, dressed and everything. "Finished?" He asked him.  
"Yeah, stomach's settled now to. Hopefully this morning sickness and what not goes away soon, it's annoying." Harry told him.  
"It probably will eventually." Draco told him as he took the tray from Harry. "Can you do me a favor?"  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"Go ask your godfather what the surprise is, see if he'll tell you." Draco told him.  
"I can try." Harry told him.

The pair headed downstairs and Draco took the tray into the kitchen while Harry went into the living room where Sirius was sitting on the couch.  
"Hey Sirius." Harry said, as he went over to sit down.  
"Feeling better now?" Sirius asked him.  
"Yes, my stomach's settled now." He told him. "But I do have a question for you."  
"I'm not telling you Draco's surprise." Sirius told him.  
"How did you…?" Harry started.  
"I told Dray, the day you both got here that he was like me, he's just proving me right more and more. I did the same thing with your dad, have him go and ask."  
"Wow, so we're sort of similar to you two."  
"Mhm, and then you have Hermione who's a bit similar to Remus, the smart one who's always worried about us getting into trouble." Sirius told him.  
"And Ron's like Pettigrew?"  
"In a way, but even if he's not like Peter, he's the fourth, you four have started to recreate our group."  
"Wow, does that mean we can get into trouble like you?" Harry asked, with a chuckle.  
"Probably not your best idea." Sirius told him. "Though as much as you guys seem similar to us, you guys are still different, you guys are you're own person."  
"Yes we are." Harry said.  
"Well?" Draco asked as he came to stand behind Harry.  
"No I'm not telling Harry for you Draco." Sirius said, chuckling again at the childish glare the boy gave him.

Harry giggled as he pulled Draco to sit on the couch next to him.  
"You'll live." Harry told him.  
"No I won't." Draco told him.  
"Well, if you die then I'll have to make sure your surprise doesn't come." Sirius told him. "If you want I can arrange it for coming earlier, how about ten thirty?" Sirius suggested. "It's…almost nine so you'll only have to wait another hour and a half." Sirius told him.  
"Fine." Draco told him.  
"Harry, why don't you take Draco and go do something, you have rooms all over you can probably find something to do." Sirius told him.  
"What about Wizards Chess?" Draco suggested.  
"Ok, you only said that because you know I can't really play that." Harry told him.  
"Exactly." Draco told him.  
"That's not fair at all." Harry told him, as he followed Draco toward the blonde's bedroom where they pulled out Draco's wizard chess game and sat it no the bed.  
"You'll get better…eventually."  
"Yeah…right, doubt it." Harry said as they got playing.

When ten-thirty was nearing, Sirius called the boy's downstairs.  
"Can I know now?" Draco asked, it was almost ten thirty now.  
"Actually you can go look, it's in the kitchen." Sirius told him, following Draco and Harry into the kitchen.  
"I don't see anything." Draco said, as he looked around, he gave a small jump as something or _someone_ went up behind him to hug him.  
"I know you don't." A voice murmured in his ear.  
"R-Ron…?" Draco asked as he turned, and reached up to where Ron's head should be and pulled off an invisibility cloak, which he saw, was his own, from Ron's head, revealing the grinning red head.  
"Yes, miss me?" He asked.  
"Yes." Draco said, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck, he hadn't spoke or seen him since he left Hogwarts, about a week or so ago.  
"Well, guess what." Ron told him.  
"What?"  
"I'm staying until the end of school, then I'll go home with my family, but I'll still be able to see you." Ron told him.  
"Really?"  
"Mhm, I figured you'd like this for a gift." Sirius told him. "I talked to Molly, Arthur and Dumbledore and they all were willing to let Ron leave school a bit earlier." Sirius said.  
"Thank you." Draco told him, pulling away from Ron and going to hug Sirius instead.  
"It's not a problem." Sirius told him, returning the hug, before he turned Draco around. "Now, go bond with your boyfriend but no funny business, I only need one pregnant teenager." Sirius told him.  
"We haven't gone that far." Draco told him, as he grabbed Ron's hand.  
"Nope, not yet." Ron agreed. "But we will some day; the time is just not now."  
"Well, birth control might be an idea, I didn't have it because I didn't know how to explain the fact I was sleeping with someone, and have been since I was thirteen." Harry told them.  
"Maybe I'll have you both get put on it." Sirius told him.  
"I'll use it after the baby's born." Harry told him. "Not like I can get pregnant now, already there."  
"And I'm not ready to go that far, so I don't think I need it…yet." Draco agreed.  
"We'll talk to Madam Pomfrey later on." Sirius said, as Ron and Draco left the room.

Harry looked at Sirius and was impressed, the man really did want them both happy, honestly at first, Harry hadn't been sure how he'd feel to sharing Sirius with Draco, who was family to him, but now he saw that he only wanted to make him happy.  
"You made his day." Harry told him.  
"That was the point, he's happy with Ron, I don't see why we should try to keep them apart." Sirius told him.  
"Yeah, though Draco's father will, and when he realizes that Draco ran off…"  
"He's going to need to be watched closely." Sirius told him. "Both of you are."  
"More Dray then me, my main concerns would be my aunt and uncle, if they cared enough to wonder where I was, and Voldemort." Harry said, thinking back to what had happened before, when the third task had started up, he'd lost Cedric and brought him back, but making it not happen, he'd saved Cedric and kept him from coming back. "But Voldemort isn't back, and my aunt and uncle could care less about me." Harry told him.  
"Or so we think." Sirius told him. "He seems to be slowly coming back, at least if what I've been told is true, meeting him in your first year and seeing the sixteen year old version of him as well."  
"It's true, but I think he's gone." Harry told him.  
"What about that dream you had during the year?"  
"That had Pettigrew and Barty Crouch Jr. Barty Crouch Jr. was captured and Pettigrew is just…someone where." Harry told him.  
"But he's with the dark lord, or what is left of him, that has to mean something." Sirius told him.  
"No, it doesn't mean anything." Harry told him.

Sirius placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, he knew that the boy probably didn't want to discuss the guy who had killed his parents and had taken control of his friend.  
"Harry, I'm not saying that it's true, but that has to mean _something_." Sirius told him.  
"No!" Harry said, pushing Sirius's hand away. "It doesn't mean _anything._" Harry told him, as he stormed from the room.  
"Harry." Sirius said, but gave a small sigh, the boy didn't really want to bring it up, but he got so, upset about it, and Sirius didn't know why, Harry hadn't been like that before with Voldemort. Harry went upstairs, shutting the door as he hit it with his hand.  
"It doesn't mean anything." Harry murmured over and over to himself. He gave a small shriek as he was grabbed from behind by an invisible force.  
"Baby, it's just me."  
"C-Cedric?" Harry squeaked softly, as he turned slowly and reached up where and grabbed what he thought would be air before he pulled an invisibility cloak off Cedric's head, showing that it was in fact his boyfriend, and Harry also saw that it was his dad's old cloak. "How did you get…" Harry started.  
"Same way that Ron got Draco's, Sirius gave them to us." Cedric told him.  
"God, he's…grr." Harry growled softly, as he wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck. "But, seeing you, I won't complain, I've missed you." Harry told him.  
"I've missed you to, love." Cedric said, as he raised Harry's chin a bit to peck his lips. "You and the little one you've got growing inside of you." Cedric said, resting his hand on Harry's stomach.  
"Then we've both missed you." Harry told him, as he rested his head on Cedric's shoulder, just having to remind himself that Cedric was here, he was fine, and he wasn't going to lose him again. "I love you." Harry told him.  
"I love you too." Cedric told him, as he kissed the younger boy again.  
"How long are you going to be here?" Harry asked him.  
"Just the weekend, I'm going back Monday and staying there the last couple days before going and getting everything organized for us and then coming to get you and Draco and then…we're going to be living in our own little house." Cedric told him. "And you and I will be planning our family with our baby."  
"We will." Harry agreed as he relaxed against Cedric, content and relaxed.

_Ok, just a bit more of a filler type chapter, the next one i may skip ahead a bit to where the house is finished and Cedric, Draco, and Harry move in because i do have some ideas, but i want to wait a little bit before i do them. So please review guys. :)_


	25. Chapter 25

_Alright, I have taken forever and a day to update. I am really sorry for that. And I am really sorry this chapter is sort of crappy. I'd start writing, then stop for a while, then start up again and i really just had no idea what i wanted to write. But sitting and watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire on TV i finally decided to reread my story, and then work on updating. So, you have an update and I am hoping to work on getting my updating back to being a bit more regular._

The weekend went by way to fast for Harry's liking and he was actually jealous of Draco, he had Ron until the end of school, but Harry at least had his best friend, even though he had to let Cedric go back to school. He was now sitting downstairs on the couch with Ron and Draco, he was lying down, and Draco was sitting in Ron's lap, his feet along the couch next to Harry as they were writing down things that they would need for the house.  
"What did Cedric say he was going to have already?" Draco asked.  
"He said he'd get the house settled but we may be able to make a list and mark off what he gets." Harry said, as he wrote down baby things on a different page, he was writing down things for his baby.  
"What do you have written down for the baby?" Ron asked him.  
"The obvious things, crib, changing table, clothes, bottles, pacifiers, that sort of thing." Harry said, as he looked up at the other boys.  
"All needed for a baby." Ron told him.  
"What about, stroller?" Draco asked him. "And a walker when it gets older."  
"Both correct." Harry said, writing them down, letting himself think, he turned the page again and started to make two columns with boy and girl above them both. "Baby names…." Harry murmured to himself as he tapped his pencil on the page.  
"Have any ideas for names?" Ron asked him.  
"I want to use Lily, for my mom." Harry told them, as he wrote the name down.  
"I think that would be nice." Draco told him.  
"I know, I want her name to continue in some way." Harry murmured softly.

The boys were silent for a few minutes as they thought, but they were all kind of drawing a blank for the time being.  
"Any ideas?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.  
"Nope." The couple replied.  
"Me either, maybe I'll take a break and wait to talk to Cedric." Harry told them, as he sat the pencil and notebook on the floor, they were gifts from Hermione from the muggle world but they were quite useful in Harry's opinion and because he wasn't a full blooded wizard he wanted his children to know about the wizard world and the muggle world.  
"Sounds like a plan." Draco told him. "We should do something, all three of us."  
"Oh, going to include me in on your plans?" Harry teased, catching the pillow off the couch that Draco threw at him. "I'm kidding!"  
"You better be." Ron told him. "You know that we wouldn't forget you…I'd just worry about Hermione since she's totally into Viktor."  
"Don't let her hear you say that." Draco told him. "I don't see her taking well to that."  
"Me either." Harry told him. "We should floo Dumbledore and see if we can talk to them through his floo."  
"We should, but we have to be careful or hiding would be pointless." Draco told him.  
"That's why I said floo Dumbledore, and it's not the end of school yet…" Harry told him.  
"No but you know Pansy has probably already contacted my father about my disappearance…I should call Severus then…talk to him…make sure he's alright." Draco told them.  
"You can do that to." Harry told him as he got up and went over toward the fireplace. He grabbed the floo pot that was hanging up and flooed Dumbledore's office.

Ron and Draco moved down and were sitting next to him as Dumbledore appeared into the fire, at least they knew that they were safe.  
"Hello Professor." Harry said.  
"Harry, Draco, Ron, is there something that I can do for you?" He asked them.  
"We were asking if we'd be able to talk to Hermione." Harry told him.  
"And I wanted to talk to Severus." Draco added.  
"Well, I'll send someone to get Miss. Granger, and Severus is in here with me, so you are in luck." Dumbledore told him, and in a couple moments, Severus had taken Dumbledore's place.  
"Yes Draco?" Severus asked him.  
"Has my father been around to question my disappearance?" Draco asked him. "I know Pansy had to have notified him about it."  
"You are right, she has, and he's been here. He was furious, and he demanded to know where you could have gone, and talk is spreading because Harry was told to have disappeared, and then Ron disappearing this weekend, people are starting to talk." Severus told him.  
"Maybe I need to go back." Ron stated.  
"I might be the best choice." Harry told him, though he knew that Draco and Ron didn't want to be separated but he'd be happy because he was force to be taken from Cedric.  
"It might help remove conclusions, if anything we can make something said that you had gone home for a few days to deal with things." Severus told him.  
"Then I'll come back in a bit…I need to get my things packed up." Ron said, as he got up, much to Draco's displeasure and headed back to their room.

Hermione must have shown up because Severus dismissed himself and moved back to let Hermione take his place in the fireplace.  
"Hello boys." She greeted them.  
"Hey Hermione, missing us at all?" Harry asked us.  
"Of course, it's not the same not having you guys here…but Viktor and me have been spending some time together with the others." She said.  
"Oh, you and Viktor?" Draco asked, smirking.  
"We are just friends!" She said firmly.  
"Mhm…sure." Harry said, exchanging a look with Draco.  
"Harry, Draco, I'm serious." She told them.  
"Of course you are." They answered together, before giggling softly, they knew she liked him, and it was clear at how she was acting.  
"You fancy him, admit it." Draco told her.  
"I do not!" Hermione denied it, but Harry was sure if it wasn't for the fire then she would be blushing.  
"You're lying Hermione." Harry said, and the look she gave him, made him move to sit behind Draco. "Ok, you aren't." Harry told her.  
"Is she scaring you?" Draco asked him, looking back at Harry.  
"No..." Harry said, looking anywhere but at Draco.  
"Now who's the liar?" Hermione asked, looking at her friends with a knowing look.  
"Ok, you are making me nervous, but you need to admit it." Harry told her. "There's nothing wrong with it, you guys are cute together."

They talked a bit more before Ron made his way back into the room, Sirius behind him, his bag was no where to be found so that made them assume it was shrunken by Sirius.  
"I'll see you soon." Ron told Draco, pulling him up with him, kissing him lightly, as he wrapped his arms around him tightly, holding him to him.  
"Alright." Draco murmured, kissing his boyfriend back. "I can't wait until we get settled with Cedric and I can see you more." He told him.  
"I know, we'll see each other soon." Ron told him as he gave Harry a hug once he was stood up. "Keep each other sane...or...insane." He teased, getting glares from both of them. "Kidding." He told them.  
"I'll say good bye Draco, Harry so that Ron can come through, we'll talk with you soon." She told them, pulling back as Ron grabbed the floo powder.  
"Bye guys." He said, kissing Draco one last time before going through the floo.  
"Now we both have to wait to see our boyfriends." Harry told him, sitting on the couch, resting his hand on his stomach.  
"That we do." Draco told him.  
"But this gives me a chance to talk with you Harry." Sirius said, sitting on the couch next to his god-son, sending Draco a knowing look, it was something that Draco suggested that he'd do.  
"Should I go?" Draco asked them.  
"No, you can stay Dray." Sirius told him, looking at Harry, who was looking at him with a bit of a confused look.  
"What do you want to talk about?" Harry asked him.  
"Discuss what you'd think about me adopting you."

_Next chapter will involve the discussion about Sirius adopting Harry, and then deciding on how i get writing, it might end with them moving into Cedric's place. I have ideas, but things need to work out with me in real life before i promise longer and more updates. Please work with me, and I will work on updating things as soon as I can._


	26. Chapter 26

_Alright, it's been a bit of time since I last updated and I apologize for that. I'm hoping that because school is out and I don't have a whole lot to do on my plate that I'll be able to update a lot at least for a while here. This chapter is sort of rushed but it's more or less just Sirius telling him about the adoption and what not._

Harry hadn't been expecting Sirius to want to think about adopting him, he'd always been thought of as just a problem, a burden that no one wanted. He didn't even know if he heard Sirius correct, looking at his god-father he seemed to be telling the truth, and he looked at Draco, the blond didn't seem to be surprised, had he'd known about this?  
"You want to adopt me?" Harry asked him, the words showing how surprised he was.  
"Yes, I do." Sirius told him. "I'd talk to Amos, Arthur and see if they would be able to help figure out a way to make it happen."  
"Do you think it can be done? I mean you're still wanted." Harry told him, he didn't want to get his hopes up on something like this only to have it ruined later on.  
"I don't know but I'd go out of my way trying to figure out a way." Sirius told him. "But only if you want me to do so."  
"I'd love to be adopted by you. That's what my parents would have wanted, you're my godfather, I should have gone to you not my aunt and uncle." Harry told him, excitement building inside of him. This would make it so he would never have to go back, he'd be living with Cedric but if legal matters came into play he knew that Sirius would be able to fix it.  
"Then I'll contact Amos and see what I can do." Sirius told him, pulling Harry into a hug as the teenager hugged him back.  
"This will make the baby your grandchild, Sirius." Draco said, breaking the pair from their thoughts, he had a small feeling of jealousy because Harry was gaining a parent. Though really, the blonde knew that he shouldn't because Harry hadn't had anyone since his parents had died and he was happy that he was getting someone.

Sirius looked back at Draco and nodded his head, the blonde had a point. This would make Harry and Cedric's baby his grandchild by everything but blood and that's the way that he would want it. He already felt that Harry was the son he'd never had and this would make it more official in his eyes.  
"You're right." Sirius told him.  
"The baby will be lucky to have a grandfather like you." Harry told him, hugging Sirius tight again.  
"Thank you Harry, it means a lot to hear you say that." He told him, pressing a small kiss to Harry's forehead.  
"And it means a lot that you want me to adopt you." He told him, giving him a small smile.  
"You knew about this." Harry said, looking over at Draco.  
"Well...I may have known that it was possible..." Draco said, trailing off at the end.  
"It was Draco that suggested I adopt you." Sirius said, catching the couch pillow that Draco tossed at him. "Well, you did tell me I should since I think of him as a son."  
"Well, doesn't mean you need to tell him." Draco told him, leaning over and hitting Sirius lightly in the shoulder.  
"Well, either way I'd love it if you adopt me." Harry told him again, his hand resting on his stomach, he knew he wouldn't feel the baby move right away but that didn't mean he couldn't tell that his baby was there.

The pregnant teenager felt happier then he had before, he was going to be living with the man he loved, he was having a baby and now he was going to be adopted by someone that loved him and wanted him. He wasn't just a burden that someone was forced to take care of because he was a relative. Sirius wasn't a blood relative but he was more family to Harry then his aunt, uncle and cousin were. He looked at Draco and gave him a small smile, he'd be related to Draco too, cousins. He couldn't be more thrilled with everything, he felt like he had a family and he was loved and honestly the boy couldn't ask for anything better. He'd always wanted to find a family; he looked down at his stomach, resting his hand on it, embracing the fact that this baby wasn't going to have a childhood like he did. He'd have both parents, and it would be loved by millions. The only downside the baby would have is having a parent that was famous; the boy who lived. Though Cedric was dating the boy-who-lived and he didn't really seem to have many problems. Though it wasn't exactly public, normally they were at school only and now they were going to be living together and once the baby was born Cedric would probably be seen with it in public. He felt a bit of fear fill his stomach at the thought, it'd put the baby in danger, though he felt his mind traveling back to that nightmare that had happened before he'd used the time turner; Cedric had died. Harry had been left alone and on top of that Voldemort had been brought back. Though none of that had happened which meant that he wasn't, right? Harry hadn't went through to the graveyard so he didn't get to be brought back. Maybe this would be the end of everything, if he wasn't back then maybe they would be safe.

Harry hadn't noticed that he'd went off into his own little world until he felt Draco shaking his arm and saying his name. The dark-haired boy blinked a few times as he looked over at Draco; seeing that Sirius had left the room already.  
"Oh, yes Draco?" Harry asked, trying to push the thoughts back from his mind. No one knew what Harry had done, no one but Dumbledore anyways and he hadn't had plans to tell anyone. He wasn't going to tell Cedric that he'd died in one world and was only alive because Harry had went back and changed what had happened.  
"Are you alright? You've been staring off into space for a few minutes and you were starting to worry me." The blonde told him, worry clear in his voice.  
"Sorry, just thinking." Harry told him, as he got up from the couch. "It's not every day I'm told someone actually wants to adopt me." He told him, giving him a small smile to move things off topic.  
"True, at least you'll have someone though." Draco told him, jealously leaking into his voice.  
"Hey, you have us. You aren't alone you know." He told him, resting his hand on the boy's arm. "You have me, Cedric, Sirius, Hermione, Viktor, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys."  
"I know, I guess I'm just a bit jealous...I know I shouldn't be because you never had parents."  
"Well, we both had things that were bad in our lives, let's just embrace the fact that we're both moving forward." Harry told him, giving Draco a light hug. "We're family, we stick together." He said, giving him a smile.  
"Family." Draco repeated, his own smile forming before the pair headed upstairs, though if everything went well, they would be in their own home before long and even if they weren't showing it. Both teenagers were both ready to have a real place to call home with people they cared about and not have to worry about being harmed in any form.

_The ending is kind of crappy because I was trying to find a nice place to end it and I decided to add a bit more to it before I posted it because I want to skip ahead to later in the summer when the house is finished and Harry and Draco can move in with Cedric. I can't say how the whole adoption process is going to go but we shall have to see. Plus I do have a couple ideas on having Sirius end up with someone but that's currently not set in stone. We will just have to wait and see what happens so please review and I'll try to update this very soon!_


	27. Chapter 27

_Alright, this didn't take me quite as long to get up. I skipped ahead to when Draco and Harry moved in with Cedric. So Harry who was about five weeks pregnant in the last chapter is now about ten or so since he's almost three months pregnant. (almost, not quite) They are in the house and this is more or less another small filler and it's just kind of something to be nice and light and not a whole lot of drama (i have ideas for more drama so just wait for it)._

It was the middle of July before the house was finished and Harry was nearing three months pregnant and he was already starting to have a little stomach forming. It wasn't the bad yet, it just looked like he had gained a bit of weight. He'd seen Cedric a few times over the past month or so but he had been busy locating a house and getting everything ready for the trio. Hermione and the Weasleys had came to visit as well and Ginny and Hermione were cooing over his stomach at the baby more than he would like but he said nothing and let the girls have their fun. He had noticed how Hermione was constantly sending letters back and forth with Viktor Krum but she would continue to deny anything was going on between them. Though her friends could see that she liked him.

By the second week of July Harry and Draco had gotten their things moved from Sirius's house and into their own house which was a five bedroom house so that Harry and Cedric had a room, Draco had a room, the baby would have one and they would have a couple spares for when they had people come to stay. It also had two bathrooms so they were sure that it would be plenty big enough for the trio. Draco had been more than thrilled to actually have a home where he wasn't going to have to worry about being hit for walking around. He was with people that actually cared about him and he had been helping Cedric and Harry finish up the nursery. Cedric had done a bit of it before Harry and Draco had moved in and the room was painted a neutral color; honey yellow with a white crib and a changing table in the room along with a rocking chair that had a perfect look out to the yard. Harry had been thrilled when he seen it and all that was left was getting a dresser for the baby's clothes and getting the shelves up that would hold the diapers and wipes and a few other things that would be needed for the baby.

Draco had been more the helper than Harry who just kind of sat in the rocking chair and watched as the other two worked. He had offered to help but Cedric had shooed him away. Harry's hands were normally on his stomach and both of the other two males were constantly trying to see if they could feel the baby kick. Harry tried to tell them that it wasn't really kicking that hard that it was more or less just squirming around inside of Harry and annoying him when it decided it wanted to press onto his bladder; which resulted in him having to use the bathroom at least once an hour.  
"Cedric, your kid is annoying me." Harry said, getting up from the rocker as the older male looked over at his lover.  
"My kid? Why?" Cedric asked.  
"I need to pee again." He said, sending a glare at the man as he kind of waddled from the room, he wasn't that big but Harry was a small framed young man so being three months pregnant with his first child was not a easy task.  
"How is that my fault?" Cedric called after him.  
"I didn't get myself pregnant!" He said, followed by the slam of the bathroom door.  
"Hormones?" Draco asked as he doubled check to make sure that the shelf would stay.  
"Slightly…" Cedric told him.

Draco and Cedric finished up in the nursery and were heading out of the room when Harry left the bathroom, going to his lover and leaning up to peck his lips.  
"When is your meeting with Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked him, partly glad that Cedric was going to try and get an apprenticeship at Hogwarts. He was going to try and get a job working with Madam Hooch so that he could take over when she decided to retire. It was glad for Harry because then he'd be able to see the other and Cedric would be there if something was to happen with the baby. Harry knew that his due date was at the end of January; which meant he'd go into labor probably during the school day.  
"Three." Cedric told him. "I'm going to hop in the shower, eat and then head to Hogwarts."  
"Alright, I'll go start lunch." Harry said, sliding out of Cedric's arms and then heading downstairs to the kitchen with Draco close behind him.

Harry and Draco made their way down to the kitchen and the two of them began making lunch, just kind of talking back and forth. Harry had plenty of practice when it came to cooking since he did it at his aunt and uncle's house and he had been teaching Draco how to cook. They had also been discussing Sirius and the adoption. It hadn't happened yet because Amos still wasn't the most pleased with Harry being pregnant but he had started to come around and normally checked in once or twice a week to see how Harry was doing. He was glad that Cedric's parents were both starting to accept the fact Harry was pregnant but Cedric just wasn't going to push him away and abandon his baby.  
"Hopefully Cedric is able to get the apprenticeship at Hogwarts." Draco said as they started to put the food onto the plates. Harry had made it fairly simple grilled cheese and some homemade fries to go with it.  
"I want him too, then he's there and he'll be able to help if anything was to go wrong with the baby." Harry told him, he was thinking about how every year something happened in Harry's life and now being pregnant it did worry the raven-haired young man.

Harry had just placed a pitcher of lemonade on the table with glasses for them when Cedric came into the kitchen and instantly went to the pregnant teen and wrapped his arms around him as his lips pressed to the side of Harry's neck.  
"Smells perfect, love." Cedric told him as he let his lips trail up to kiss the corner of Harry's mouth. "Let's eat and then I'll head out." He told him as the trio took their seats at the table. It was going to be the first meal that they ate in their house. Harry had been thrilled when Cedric told them that the house was ready. He just couldn't believe that this was their house. He knew that Draco was still a bit uneasy considering the fact that Cedric and Harry were in a relationship with a baby on the way but so far everything seemed to be doing pretty good. Yes, if Cedric got the job then the house wouldn't be used quite that much until the summer but that would be fine, the baby would only be a few months old and it would still need to use the crib when they got there. He just wasn't sure how they would be able to balance Cedric working and Harry going to school when the baby came. Though Harry figured they would be able to work that out when the baby actually got here.

When lunch was finished, Draco took the plates to the sink as Harry followed Cedric to the floo and saw him off.  
"Good luck." Harry told him, he figured that Cedric had a pretty good chance of getting the apprenticeship with Madam Hooch, he was a good flyer, smart and pretty well educated but he would still need to go through everything first.  
"Thanks baby, I'll be home soon." Cedric told him, pressing a last kiss to Harry's lips before he slipped into the fire and disappeared, leaving the two teenagers alone.  
"Coming to help me Harry?" Draco called from the kitchen where the water was starting to run.  
"I'm coming." Harry said, making his way back into the kitchen where he took his spot to wash while Draco dried.  
"I can't believe everything has been going so…fine." Draco said as he took one of the soapy glasses from Harry and rinsed it off before putting it into the strainer.  
"I know, nothing from your father. Well other than the fact we know he's furious you seemed to have gone missing, and obviously my aunt and uncle could care less." Harry said, though what he really enjoyed was that Voldemort was no where to be seen. He still hated that he had the memory of Cedric dying, that had been his worst nightmare, no it was his worst nightmare.  
"Yeah, but he has no idea where I am." Draco told him. "At least until school starts again…"  
"Don't think about it, Dumbledore won't let him near you." Harry said, drying his hands as he wrapped his arm around Draco.  
"I hope so." Draco said, hugging Harry a bit, as he lightly poked his stomach. "You have a little bump." He murmured.  
"I know, in a few months I'll be as big as a house." Harry groaned as he lifted his shirt a bit to reveal his stomach. "I'm not going to be able to play Quiddtch this year." Harry said, looking over at Draco. "Looks like you may actually stand a chance." He teased, squealing in laughter as Draco splashed him with the water. "Draco! That's soapy and dirty." He said, grabbing a towel to dry his glasses.

Draco just chuckled in response and lowered his hand to try and do it again but Harry quickly moved away to prevent Draco from getting him again.  
"Don't even think of it." Harry told him. "You don't want to mess with the pregnant guy." He warned him.  
"Oh, I'm so scared." Draco teased. "You forget I have the temperamental redhead for a boyfriend."  
"Ron's harmless, plus it's not like he'd ever lay a hand on you." Harry said, leaning against the wall, his hands moving to rest on his stomach.  
"Point taken but he won't touch you either, you're his best friend. His pregnant best friend." The blonde told him.  
"Cedric isn't safe from his temper though. Remember when Ron and I weren't speaking for a bit? Then Cedric and I got into it? He instantly stopped being mad at me and went off on my boyfriend."  
"That doesn't surprise me at all to be honest. He loves both of us, just in different ways." Draco said.  
"Oh I know. He loves me, he's in love with you."  
"Or you can say that I guess." Draco said, looking down at the water on the floor. "We better wipe this up then want to go and watch a movie?" Draco asked, Harry had insisted on some sort of muggle things in the house and Cedric had agreed considering Harry's mother was muggle.  
"Sounds like a plan." Harry said, coming over to help Draco wipe up the water and then they went off to the living room to sit on the couch and watch some random movie that Draco put in. He had never seen the muggle movies that Harry had heard of and they settled in to watch one, Harry laying on the couch with his feet ending up in Draco's lap; much to the blonde's dislike but he didn't shove them off. The pair got lost in the movie that they both jumped a bit when the floo went off; signaling that someone was coming through.

_Kind of a cliffy? Review and tell me who you think it might be coming through the floo. Cedric coming home? The Weasleys or Hermione? Sirius? Lucius even? So many people that it might be and some are better than the others. I'll try to get another chapter up sometimes this weekened. My mom has been having problems with her car and now it refuses to start and mix that with the fact she is pregnant (thank you to her where i got the complaint of needing to pee every five minuntes lol) though Harry is only about three months along, my mom is about four or so._


End file.
